Tangled Tentacles
by spike1970
Summary: Based on the hentai doujinshi, Tale Of Tentacle by the doujinshi group, Valssu. Rita is asked to go to Keiv Moc to get a sample of a 'new' monster discovered there. And finds herself in something much more sinister. Rated M for sexual content, language, violence, and drug and alcohol use.
1. Tale Of Tentacle Redux

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, Nor any of it's characters, they are the property of Namco-Bandai. **_

_**I do not own Tales of Tentacle, That's the property of Doujinshi group, Valssu and artist, Charu. And they can keep it. **_

_**This story takes place a few months before the game.**_

* * *

_**TALES OF VESPERIA: TANGLED TENTACLES**_

_**part. 1 A Tale of Tentacle Redux**_

* * *

_**(The Forest of Keiv Moc)**_

_**(Rita's point of view)**_

"ACK! LET ME GO, YOU STUPID MONSTER!" I yelled as this creature, which looked like a deadwreath with a flat top, grabbed me with its red tipped green tentacles before I could cast anything. Dammit where's Fidi!? He probably ran off the instant it showed up and just left me here, COWARD!

Next thing I knew, the damn thing forces one of its tentacles into my mouth. "NNGH! MMN! MMN! MMMMN!" Was all I could say. Seriously, what in the world is this monster...? "MMN! MMN!" What is it trying to do? It doesn't look like it's trying to eat me that's for sure...

Then I felt what appeared to be a...tongue...? "MMN! MMN! MMN!" I knew it... The stupid monster's deep-kissing me! YUCK! "PUAH!" I manage to spit the tentacle out. I noticed that my hunch was right; it did have a tongue, a blue tongue! How did I get myself into this...? I Never should have done a favor for that guy! Dammit!...

* * *

_**(A few weeks earlier, Aspio, Rita's hut)**_

I was doing work in my lab, trying out some formulas when that jerk for a scholar, Fidi Vanité came barging in. Jeez doesn't anyone knock anymore? "This had better be good, Fidi, I'm in the middle of something." I said.

"I need your help for a zoological investigation that's being funded by the Council." Fidi replied, He then explained what they want done...

"An investigation in the Forest of Keiv Moc?" I replied. "No way. Why should I..." Let's face it if it were anyone else, I might agree to it. But Fidi has something of an inferiority complex, and he's not too crazy about me since I got an S on my entrance exams, and he only got an A+. He thought I did that to humiliate him. Guess by now he's gotten over it, otherwise he wouldn't be asking me this.

Fidi continued to beg his case. "Come on, I'm begging you. The monsters are really strong over there, So I can't handle the investigation myself."

"That's all the more reason why I don't want to do it." I replied. Let's face it the monsters in Tolbyccia are pretty tough. "Why don't you have the guilds take care of it for you? You could even ask the knights." I mean that's what they're for.

"There are certain reasons why I can't ask them." Fidi replied. Why does he want the guilds and the knights outta this? "Of course I'm not asking you to do this for free." Wonder what he's offering... "The other day I excavated a blastia..." He excavated a WHAT!? "And if you go and investigate for me, I won't mind giving it to you." So he's offering me a blastia...Wait a sec...

"You always told me never to touch those..." I said. Part of the reason I think he's a jerk was because he won't let me examine the blastia artifacts that he finds...Most of the other scholars, on the other hand, let me examine their finds. "What's with the change of heart...?" Why is he being so generous?

"It just goes to show how important this investigation is for me." Fidi explained. Well that's acceptable I suppose, and I do want that blastia.

"Hmph...Fine. I'll go. What is it you want me to investigate?" I agreed to his proposal.

"Lately a new type of monster has appeared there, and I want you to collect a sample from its body." Fidi explained.

"Sounds more like a mercenary job than a simple investigation..." I replied. "Fine, just make sure you don't forget about the blastia."

Yeah...I'll be counting on you."Fidi smiled.

_**XXX**_

Shortly after Fidi left, I heard someone knock on my door. "Hey! Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me, Julia." Her voice replied. "I'm here to study for my exams." Oh right, Julia's back in town, and I've been hired to tutor her by her family. I tutored her about two years ago. She wasn't here last year, something about teaching a prince. "May I come in? I trust your home is decent this time."

"Sure, come on in." I said.

The door opens and in walked Julia wearing a boater hat and cape over a white shirtwaist with a green vest and necktie as well as a green ankle length shirt. Accompanying her was a maid and cart with several pieces of luggage loaded on it.

"Hello, Rita..." Julia greeted. "How are things going with you, today? You remember Stephanie Devons..." She gestures to the maid next to her. "And...Oh good grief..." And she notices the...state of things in my home. "What an absolute mess; Books and what-not all over the place? How do you still live like this?"

"They say you can pretty much live anywhere you can eat and sleep, if you set your mind to it." I replied. "Besides I wasn't expecting guests."

"I suppose so, but still..." Julia shakes her head. "Anyway, me and Devons have a place rented out, And we'll be spending the remainder of the day getting settled."

"Right… Oh yeah, once you two are done getting set up, Could you come back here?" I asked. "I want to discuss a couple of things before we can schedule your tutoring lessons. Oh yeah, and bring something to eat."

"Okay, Rita, I'll see you this evening." Julia replied. And she and Stephanie left taking that cart of luggage with them. Well not much else to do, might as well tidy up the place a bit…

_**(Later that evening)**_

I heard Julia knock on my door. "Come on in." I said.

Julia and Stephanie entered. "Well, that certainly looks a bit tidier." She commented on how much I tidied up the place. "Oh yes I got some take-out like you asked. Devons would you set up supper for us?"

"As you wish, lady Julia." Stephanie curtsied and began placing the take-out orders on a fold out table table they brought over. Then Julia unfolded a couple of chairs.

We all sat down to our meals. "Let's eat." I said. And we had our supper…

As we ate, Julia told me about her recent tour with those game gods. About how she met this guy that had a belt buckle that was the same design as that pin she wore when she went to the games nearly six years ago. Before long, we finished off our meals.

"So, Rita..." Julia said as she daintily wiped the corners of her mouth. "What is you want to talk to me about?"

So I explained my discussion with Fidi earlier that day.

"Oh… So that means that you'll be away for a few weeks." Stephanie said. "And that means you won't be tutoring lady Julia until you return."

"Well that's one way of putting it, Devons." Julia replied. "But what concerns me is that mr Vanité doesn't want to hire any guild guards nor wishes to involve the knights in this little expedition. Quite curious."

"Yeah I think so too." I said. "Not to mention I don't really trust that jerk. So I was wondering… If you want to come with." I offered.

"Go with you to Keiv Moc?" Julia replied. "Are you sure of this, Rita?"

"I'm sure, Julia." I replied. "I've heard that you're a very skilled fighter."

"True, Rita." Julia nodded. "I've had both private combat lessons as well as training from the imperial knights. And I am a seasoned fighter from fighting off monsters traveling between here and Zaphias exchanging books between the libraries. I'll admit it's a good source of gald selling all those monster bits I've been getting."

"I do wish you wouldn't keep putting yourself in danger, lady Julia." Stephanie said, looking pretty worried. "You're almost as reckless as masters Robert and Fredrick. Oh dear oh dear."

"Oh come now, Devons, it's not like I'm going after the lord of the plains." Julia replied. "Besides, Father's already called dibs on that brute. Hee hee hee."

Then she turns her attention to me. "I suppose I could journey with you to Keiv Moc, provided that you tutor me and help me study for my upcoming exams to and from. As well as extra credits for assisting you in this little research expedition. Agreed?"

"Deal." I replied and we shook hands. "I'll discuss this with the dean tomorrow."

"Oh, almost forgot, I brought back that book you lent me last fall, 'Discourses on Aer'." Julia said. "I couldn't quite figure out the code. Did you want it back?"

"You couldn't figure it out either?" I replied. "Well, I don't really want it. Just give it to the library. I'm sure someone'll figure that dumb book out..."

_**XXX**_

The following day, me, Julia and Stephanie visited the dean of the Imperial Blastia Research Laboratory and I told him about my decision to bring Julia along to Keiv Moc. Not surprisingly, Fidi objected to the idea of bringing her and that maid along, saying they look like they can't cut it out there.

Julia countered, mentioning her training and that she was also a victor of those stupid game that the 'gods' make our world participate in each summer (She added she wasn't proud of that achievement). Not to mention that her family is one of the major benefactors of the laboratory's funding. That last sentence was enough to convince the dean to agree to my proposal.

Afterwords, we left Aspio to make our way south to Zaphias to take a ship to Dahngrest, Seeing as nothing's getting outta Nor Harbor due to the storms drenching that place. On the way, we stopped in Halure to pick up extra supplies and some things Julia thinks we need once we reach Keiv Moc. Once that was done, we made our way to Deidon Hold, spent the night, and the following morning, we headed on to Zaphias…

...Funny thing, We didn't run into any monsters. We didn't even see any monsters on the whole trip down. That's a bit odd.

It wasn't long before we arrived in Zaphias. We spent a couple of days there until we chartered a ship bound for Dahngrest. We stayed at a hotel in the Public Quarter. I didn't get to visit the castle, though I'm told that Julia works there. I wonder what she does up there…?

Anyway, we soon boarded the ship and set off for Dahngrest…

… Oh Zaude, the seas… I couldn't hold anything down. I thought I was gonna die. Uuuggghhh… My stomach! I was almost as green as a frog. Julia and Stephanie weren't doing much better by the way… If anything, they were just as sea sick.

After what felt like an eternity on those stormy seas, we, finally, arrived in Dahngrest. Oh finally, dry land! We rented a few rooms at a hotel called 'Arcturus'.

Me and Fidi got single rooms, Julia and her maid got themselves a double room. After I got myself settled in, I headed over to Julia's room to help her with her study lessons. When I knocked on and opened the door when I heard Julia tell me to come in, I noticed that they were still getting settled. Not only that, Julia had some weapons laid out on the table, along with sharpening stones, honing oil for a pair of daggers, a set of throwing knives, a couple of machetes, and some kind of cleaning kit for a rifle…

...A rifle!?

"Oh, Rita. I'm afraid you won't be tutoring me tonight." Julia said. "I was just about to get these weapons ready."

"I can see that." I replied. "Okay, I know that you're trained to fight and all. But all this…? And a rifle...?"

"Well we are tracking an unknown monster, and I simply don't want to take any chances." Julia said. "Usually I prefer to my rondels..." She points at the two daggers.

"And my throwing knives." She points at the throwing knives on the table.

"The machete's for cutting through the vines and undergrowth we'll likely encounter in Keiv Moc." She points at the machetes.

"And the Rifle?' I pointed at the weapon in question.

"In case we do encounter that unknown monster, or anything that might want to make a meal of us." Julia answered. "If you're wondering, it's a single shot, breech loader that I owned for about six years now. Recently, my father had it modernized to shoot metallic cartridges. It was a rather expensive modification."

"Right. So what kind of bullets does that thing shoot?" I asked.

Julia reaches into a nearby satchel and takes out what looks like a brass cylinder with a lead dome that has a cross notched into it. She puts it on the table. The whole thing was almost as long as my palm and looked thicker than my thumb.

".54 calibre bulled propelled by 80 grains of black powder." Julia answered. Then she shows me the bottom of the cartridge, pointing at the small silver circle in the middle. "And this is where the primer now goes. All in one convenient little package. No more having to fiddle with those little ignition caps. Just shove the whole thing in, close the breech, cock the hammer, and you're ready to shoot."

"Wow. I'm betting that gun's expensive..." I said, looking at the intricate engravings on the breech and the rich checkered wood stock and fore grip. "...Even before you converted it. How much?"

Julia and Stephanie looked at each other, giggled and looked at me, smiles on their faces. "...If you have to ask about the cost, ms, Mordio, you simply can't afford it. Oh ho ho ho ho…." Julia haughtily laughed, her gloved hand dainty in front of her face…

"Yeah yeah, alright, I get the point." I replied. "… So I can't afford that boom stick. Not like I needed one when I got Charlotte." I pointed at my bodhi blastia on my neck. "No monster in Ilyccia is a match for her."

I suppose, Rita." Julia agreed while Stephanie hung up a set of clothes on the nearby wall. The two sets she hangs up looked like a khaki safari outfits with full skirts that go down to the calves. I'm guessing that's what those two ladies will be wearing when we set off to Keiv Moc.

"I'm going to be a fair while getting my gear ready while Devons irons our safari suits." Julia said. "And After that I suppose we'll go out to that tavern, 'Sagittarius' and get some supper, my treat. That sound good?"

"Well I guess that sounds like a plan." I agreed. "See you two later."

After about an hour or so, we headed over to Sagittarius and ordered our meals. Naturally, Julia was paying. We spent much of our time there talking about Keiv Moc and what we think we're gonna run in to over there. Afterwords all four of us went back to the Arcturus to get some sleep. We're leaving for Keiv Moc at first light…

* * *

_**(The next day)**_

The following morning, We got up, got dressed, had our breakfast, and left Dahngrest for the forests of Keiv Moc. By the time we reached the edge of the forest, it was starting to get dark. So we set up camp for the night. We didn't encounter any monsters along the way either.

The next day we left camp and entered the forest of Keiv Moc. The plan was to spend the day searching for that new creature that Fidi wanted us to find. We encountered a few small monsters, mostly poppers, leaf bats, and we even spotted a bugle beak. They mostly avoided us.

Julia and Stephanie spent the time cataloging the various plants we came across. The two of them commented on how big the trees were.

"I swear, lady Julia, some of those trees and the branches look look you could use them like natural bridges." Stephanie commented on some of the trees that were growing at steep angles that you could just walk up them, and the huge branches that crisscrossed overhead.

"Is that so, Devons..." Julia looked up. "My my, they do look rather sturdy. Think we could give these branches a go, mr Vanité? I believe they might give us a better height advantage to help us look for that particular monster." Julia suggested, looking over her shoulder at Fidi, who was following some ways behind.

"As well as keep us safely out of reach." Stephanie added.

"Yeah, I kinda agree." I also added. "Let's find some place to get up to the branches."

"Let's not, you three." Fidi replied, his back towards us. "We're fine down here on the ground...perfectly fine." Okaaayyy...

Suddenly, a flock of poppers shot out of the brush in front of us and flew straight upwards.

"Huh…? HWAAAH! DEVONS! RITA! LOOK OUT!" Julia shouted just as several vines shot out of the brush. Next thing I know, Both me and Stephanie were suddenly caught by those vines which turned out to be tentacles belong to some kind of monster that emerged from the undergrowth…

_**(...Which brings us to now)**_

When I took on the job, I'd thought I'd be able to get it over quickly... How could this have happened...? "AH! Wait! Don't slide those things under my clothes!" This monster's been doing strange things to both me and Stephanie... like sliding its tentacles inside my clothes, And now it's licking me...! "AAHN!?" It's licking the back of my neck and my inner thighs near my shorts. EWWW! Wh...Why in the world is it doing all this!? "Stop! Hey! Ah!"

"YAAAH! No! Oh gods! Stop! Please! Not there! HELP! Lady Julia! HELP! AAAH! Slimy! SLIMY!" Stephanie yelled as she frantically squirmed in that stupid monster's slimy grip as it licked her neck. And I saw two of those tentacles go up Stephanie's skirt. I think I know where they're licking her! EWWW!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

_**...*BANG*…**_

Wha…!? What was that…!? Suddenly, the bark above that stupid monster's red eyes suddenly explodes in splinters, making it shudder violently. And I saw what looked like a spiral vapor trail leading from that hole in that monster's front. I looked back over my shoulder and saw at the other end was Julia, some ways back, holding a now smoking rifle and kneeling next to a sap stained machete. There was a trail of severed tentacle pieces between us and her. She must have fought them off when me and Stephanie were caught.

Julia was unloading a smoking cartridge from that rifle of hers. That vapor trail must have been caused by the bullet spinning through the humid air when she shot it.

The monster bellowed and staggered back. And it was still holding on to us.

"Oh no you bloody well don't!" Julia re-loaded her rifle. "You're not getting away from me that easily!" She aims at that monster and shoots again. This time she hits it between its eyes. That monster's face explodes in a pulpy mess of plant material and glittery sap as it collapses to the ground.

"That ought do it. Rita, Devons, hold on, I'll cut you two out." Julia slung her rifle as she approached and used her machete to cut us free of those tentacles…

...Which feel even more gross and icky now they're all dead and limp. Both me and Stephanie were saying "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!" as we we both shook and kicked off those now severed tentacles. YUCK!

"My apologies, I was rather occupied keeping that thing from ensnaring me." Julia said as me and Stephanie got the last of those tentacles off of us. Oh yuck! "I do hope you two are okay."

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks." I replied. Just then. "Nngh." My head suddenly feels… Kinda fuzzy and hot.

"Rita? Are you okay?" Julia asked.

"I don't know, Julia..." I replied, rubbing my forehead. "My head feels kinda fuzzy all of a sudden… Huh…? Now my nipples feel all tingly. Ah!" I felt my face turn red. "Now my… my privates feel weird! What's going on!?"

"You're not the only one feeling like this, Rita." Stephanie interjected. Me and Julia now notice that she was blushing, covering her chest as if she was naked, and was fidgeting making her shirt sway and rustle. "My head feels rather hot, my nipples and my privates feel all tingly too. Oh no! What did that disgusting thing do to us!?"

Julia looks at that dead monster. Then she looks at those severed tentacles, and gasps as though she suddenly realizes what that stupid monster was. "I think I know what that thing was. I read about it in a book three years ago. That..." She points at the monster. "… Was a valssuwreath I just shot!… *shudder*… It looks even more hideous in person than in the books...*shudder again*..."

"A valssuwreath…?" I replied as I fidgeted. "Is that what that stupid monster was?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Julia nodded. "This hideous thing was first documented about five years ago. It's secretions (or rather its drool) that emits from those rather weird licking tentacles contain a powerful aphrodisiac that's used by the local prostitution guilds."

"What does that mean, lady Julia?' Stephanie fidgeted, looking as… uncomfortable as I was.

"I'm afraid that it basically means that both you, and Rita have… How do I put this… Become aroused."

"Aroused!?" We both replied.

"Yes, fortunately it should wear off in a few hours. But I want to play it safe and get you two treated." Julia said. "I think it's best we return to camp… I'm sure that We'll find Fidi there."

"Speaking of Fidi, Guess who showed up." I said when I noticed Fidi emerging from the undergrowth. "Where were you?"

"What...What did you do to it?" Fidi pointed at the dead valssuwreath.

"I shot it, obviously." Julia answered. "Didn't you hear the gunshots?"

"Um yeah, I did..." Fidi replied. "I got curious and came back to see what happened when things got...quiet."

"Riiight." I replied hands on my hips. "I can't believe you ran for it then that stupid monster attacked us. Don't you have a bodhi Blastia that can cast spells?"

"I do." Fidi replied, showing us his wrist mounted bodhi blastia.

"Then, may I ask, why didn't you cast some spells to fend off that thing?" Julia asked. "Instead of fleeing like a coward! Because of that, both miss Mordio, and my family's parlor maid, miss Devons were almost eaten. Not to mention both are suffering the effects of its revolting drool. Effects that I know all too well. Do not ask how." She looks back at the dead valssuwreath. "..If that's the monster that we were looking for, I'm afraid it's already been cataloged."

"Uh, yeah… But those creatures are still rare, It's still difficult to find 'em. And, um, the few that have been discovered are tightly held by the prostitution guilds, and they're not the sharing type." Fidi explained.

"I guess you'll be wanting samples of that stupid monster." I said.

"Yeah I do..." Fidi replied. "You three can head back to camp. I'll stay and get my samples."

"Right, after you're done, we're heading back to Dahngrest. I wish to get Rita and Devons treated for raw tentacle syrup affliction. Afterwords we're returning to Aspio. I don't want to be late for the first round of exams." Julia said.

"Okay we'll see you later..." I said as me, Julia and Stephanie started back to camp. "Oh yeah, don't forget, you still promised me that blastia you found."

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Fidi watched as Rita, Julia, and Stephanie head back down the trail. Before long, they were soon out of sight. He looks at the fallen valssuwreath with its face exploded, and the chopped up tentacled, all the handiwork of that bespectacled noblewoman.

He begins to tremble…

He begins to tremble in pure anger…

"No no no no NO NO NO! THIS IS NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO FUCKING HAPPEN!" He yelled. "This isn't how my master Charu of Valssu envisioned it! DAMMIT!"

He angrily paces back and forth in front on the fallen monster as he continued to rant.

"You were supposed to, Under my control with this blastia my master provided, Strip that bitch Rita naked, molest and drug her with your licking tentacles and make her climax twice. Then I was supposed to take her fucking virginity and finally get my revenge for making a fool out of me, and make her my sex-slave that loves getting fucked every day while calling me master!"

He looks back down the trail.

"That's how it's supposed to happen in my master's doujinshi. But NOOOOOO! That stupid smart alec little bitch had to bring along that damn four-eyed noble and that fucking hand cannon of hers. And now you're dead! How am I supposed to make this continuum better now? Your secretions are essential for my master's three part magnum opus doujinshi; where that canon Ragou uses your secretions to drug Estellise and makes her a courtesan with the help of my fellow Gary Stus, Eric, Stan and Wesley?"

Well, It's safe to assume that Fidi Vanité is not from this continuum. He is a Gary Stu that was planted years prior along with Eric, Stan, and Wesley by their creator, Charu of the doujinshi group Valssu. Along with the Valssuwreath… that was now regenerating.

Regenerating?

"Huh…? You're regenerating? Well I'll be..." Fidi said as the monster regenerated its blasted out face and regrew its chopped off tentacles. In moments it was back on its feet. Fidi used his blastia to resume control of the monster.

"Well, I guess this isn't a total loss, I'll get that bitch Rita later. But, for now, I'll to sneak you into Dahngrest if I'm to deliver you to Ragou. Okay, listen up, I'm gonna give you some instructions on how to get there." He ordered. "And don't let yourself be seen until you get to Dahngrest..."

* * *

_**(The Dahngrest dockyard, several days later later)**_

Fidi told Rita, Julia and Stephanie that he was going to spend a few extra days in Dahngrest. The told them that something else had come up and they should go on ahead, otherwise Julia would miss the first round of exams. So they left Fidi behind and sailed back to Ilyccia...

As Fidi watches his monster be loaded into a crate made for it, and then said crate loaded into a freighter bound for Zaphias, he is soon met with by Ragou, Gradana and Barbos. "Ah, lord Ragou, Lord Gradana, Lord Barbos, How nice to see you." Fidi enchantéed the three villains. "As you three can see, your creature is being loaded as we speak."

"Ah, Excellent, Fidi." Ragou smiled, pressing his fingers together. "I'm impressed that you were able to collect him, no doubt the monster controlling blastia your master gave you worked as advertised... After we had it converted it into a Hermes blastia to make it strong enough to control such a monster of course."

"Not that I'm complaining, Ragou, but why would you want the prime valssuwreath?" Barbos asked looking at the large crate with his one eye. "You know we could supply you with all the Tentacle Syrup you need from our domesticated valssuwreaths that this Charu fellow gave us a few years ago."

"True, Barbos, But for my little 'project' I wanted the prime one for the person I want its nectar to control."

"You mean Estellise." Fidi said. "For my master's upcoming three part doujinshi,'Mangetsu Santan'."

Ragou nodded, and the other all gasped.

"The Princess…? No wonder you wanted the prime valssuwreath, it's true that his nectar is more potent than a domesticated one. Do you want me to break Estellise's virginity?" He rubs his hands together.

"No need for that, Gradana." Ragou answered. "Charu's arranged for a couple of rather perverted Gary Stus to break her in for us so if they(the castle)found out, they'll(the peasants)take the fall. And no doubt I'll have a few backup plans in case we're found out."

Ragou notices that the creature is finally loaded. "Well then, It's time we boarded." And Ragou, Gradana, Barbos climbed the gangway to the freighter followed by Fidi, leading Rita along with a leash attached to her new collar on her neck where her bodhi blastia once was. Soon the freighter casts off and heads out to open seas, next stop; Zaphias.

* * *

_**(End part 1)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This story is loosely based on the hentai doujinshi, Tales of Tentacle by Valssu.**_

_**I should give credit to Saya at SaHa Scanlations for scanlating this doujinshi, otherwise I would've had to gag-dub it. **_

_**The part I added after Rita's point of view is to connect it to Scattered Moon, which happens a few weeks after this chapter.**_

_**I decided to call that critter a valssuwreath in 'honor' of the person that created him, it should be noted that these creatures are the source of the infamous drug in all of Valssu's ToV doujinshis.**_

_**As Valssu characters go, I consider Fidi (that's the name I gave that scholar that tried to enslave Rita) to be one of the most monstrous characters I've seen in his ToV doujinshis, right up there with the likes of Ragou or Gradana (both canon monsters).**_

_**Yes, both he and the valssuwreath bleed glitter.**_

_**By now, some of you are starting to see a connection in all of Valssu's ToV doujinshis; girl gets drugged, girl get raped, loves every second of it because of the drug they took, becomes a sex-addicted sex-slave. I wonder if this is how Valssu prefers his dates IRL. Just saying.**_

_**Next chapter, Sodia experiences her first time… in a certain forest.**_


	2. A Quoi Woods Virgin

_**Part 2. A Quoi Woods Virgin**_

_**Note; This chapter, and the remainder of this story takes place over three months after chapter one and covers the same time-frame as Scattered Moon Part 3**_

* * *

_**(Western Mayoccia Plains)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

Sodia Fortescue, lieutenant and second in command of my squad, along with boy-mage, Witcher Milo, has served with us in the Jurgis Brigade for nearly four months now, patrolling the roads in Mayoccia and Peyoccia. She has performed quite admirably, and was serious in her duties as a knight, though I wish she could loosen up a little. But right now, there is one task that she looks like she doesn't want to do, but it happens sooner or later... Especially when it's...her first time.

"D-D-Do we have to do this, sir Flynn...?" Sodia clutches her arms and shivers.

"I'm afraid so, Sodia." I answered. "I'm afraid there's just no avoiding it."

Sodia continued to shiver. "B-B-But, sir Flynn, I'd r-r-rather do anything else than t-t-this... I'd r-r-rather face m-m-monsters... I'd rather face the L-L-Lord of the Plains... I'd... I'd rather go back to the Cumore Brigade and have sir Cumore take my virginity... WHAT AM I SAYING!?"

That got some of us laughing... Heh heh heh.

"The point is..." Sodia said, looking nervously at that forest in front of us... "I'd r-r-rather do anything else b-but enter...The QUOI WOODS!" She shivered.

"What's so bad about the Quoi Woods, Sodia?" I asked my shivering second in command.

"Everybody in the Noble Quarter knows that there's a... c-c-c-curse that befalls anyone that enters those woods..." Oh, yeah... that rumor.

"We've gone through these woods before you and Witcher joined us, Sodia, and trust me there's no curse." I tried to reassure Sodia...

...But it seems I wasn't very convincing. Sodia just stood there, a look of fear on her face, arms clutched, knees knocking together, and still shivering. "...*shiver shiver shiver, shiver shiver shiver, shiver shiver shiver, shiver some more, shiver shiver shiver*..." Talk about scared.

"Jee, Sodia, I never figured that you'd be such a chicken." Witcher commented, which let to Sodia bopping him on the head. " Owwww!"

"Who are you calling a chicken, you squirt!" Sodia yelled, and then she looked at the rest of us. "Do you guys think I'm a chicken too!?" None of us answered, trust me you don't want to be on her bad side. "Alright fine then, c'mon let's go though those woods. I'll...*gulp*..." She looks at the woods again...and hides behind me. "Be right behind you, sir Flynn... Oh, man, what a choice; enter the woods and be cursed or stay behind and be considered a coward. This just isn't my day."

"Thanks, Witcher." I congratulated.

"You owe me, sir Flynn." Witcher replied, rubbing his head. Indeed I do...

"Alright everybody, move out!" I ordered, and we entered the woods.

As we walked our horses through the woods, Sodia kept very close behind me, matter of fact she had both of her hands on my shoulders nervously looking left and right. "Are you sure this'll get us through to Peyoccia?" Sodia nervously asked.

"It should, Sodia." I answered.

"But what if I get turned into a frog or a snake by the forest's c-c-curse?" Sodia stuttered.

"Then I'll have something to run experiments on, Sodia. Heh heh heh" Witcher answered.

"Not. Funny. Witcher!" Sodia snapped back. "Couldn't we just go back to the hold and wait for that stupid Lord of the Plains to wander off?"

"It would set us back another two days travel heading back to the hold, Sodia." I explained. "And who knows how long it would take before that giganto decides to wander off. Besides even just staying at the Hold would put us behind schedule, and sir Jurgis won't let us hear the end of it and it's pretty tight as it is."

"Okay, I get it, I don't exactly like sir Jurgis chewing me out either." Sodia said. "Especially if he decides to hold me responsible for making you late."

"Yeah, Sodia..." Witcher added. "He might decide to send you back to the Cumore Brigade."

"...*shudder*... I'd rather face the curse. What am I saying!?" Sodia replied. "Let's get this over with, the sooner we're through here the better."

As we made our way through the woods, I suddenly heard a rustling sound. "Monsters! Everyone ready your weapons!" I ordered, drawing my sword. The rest of my squad got their swords out, Witcher readied his staff...

...But Sodia... "KYAAAAAH! OHMIGOD! IT'STHECURSE! MOMMY!"...Crouches down in terror, eyes tightly closed and ears covered, trying to shut out the world.

A group of axe-beaks and mandragoras emerged from the brush and charged right at us. "Take this!" I shouted, using a sonic thrust arte to take down a mandragora that was foolish enough to charge at me head on.

"Any one for some roast axe-beak?" Witcher scouted as he cast his arte. "O flickering blaze burn...FIREBALL!" Which shot out several blazing sphere of fire, incinerating the axe-beak, and two mandragoras that were too close. "And bar-b-cued salad on the side."

I sliced another mandragora in two and took an axe-beak's head clean off, the rest of the squad took down several more of those monsters before the remaining monsters decided to call it quits and retreated back into the brush. "Well, that was fun." I said as I cleaned my sword and sheathed it "Someone round up the horses. Witcher check the squad for any injuries and use any healing artes or gel that you see fit."

"Got it, sir Flynn." Witcher replied as he checked the squad for injuries, which were pretty light so he just used apple gels, and we were able to gather the horses.

At that point, Sodia uncovered her ears, opened her eyes, and stood up. "Wait a second... It was just... monsters?" She said as the squad was removing parts from the slain monsters to sell at Fortune's Market and supplement their pay, a couple of them were cleaning the axe-beaks, guess we're having axe-beak for supper.

"It would appear, so, Sodia." I replied. "I think we found out one of the reasons people think this place is cursed; Travelers enter the woods unprepared and end up monster-chow, or in your case, freak-out and freeze-up, thinking that it's the curse, leading to the same result."

"Yeah, sir Flynn..." Sodia said. "I can easily handle monsters..." True... "But right now, I'm just so embarrassed that I let my superstitious fears get the better of me" She blushed. "I could've been killed... Sorry, sir Flynn." Some of the knights chuckle, making Sodia blush some more.

"Alright, knock it off, you guys." I ordered, then returned my attention to my blushing second. "That's alright, Sodia, you live, you learn."

"Don't worry, sir Flynn. I won't freeze up like that again!" Sodia declared.

"Alright everybody, lets move out!" I ordered, and we resumed our march through the woods, keeping an eye out for more monsters.

As we approached a clearing, we heard something...strange. "Did you guys hear something?" Sodia nervously asked, looking left and right, trying to find the source of that noise.

"I did, Sodia, this sound is one I haven't heard before..." I drew my sword. "Be on guard, people..."

"There's something familiar about that noise..." Witcher scratched his chin.

Sodia ran up beside me, arms clutched, looking scared and shivering like crazy. "M-M-My feet feel c-c-cold all of a sudden... Oh no, is this the REAL c-c-c-curse!?"

"What sort of a curse do you think it is anyway, Sodia?" I asked, I have a feeling she read about it in one of those books lady Estellise reads.

"The voices of corpses buried beneath the trees creep up and lure you to your DOOOOM!" Sodia answered. "I'm sure that's them! I'm too cute to die! Or get turned into a frog or a snake at least!"

"Oh, brother..." I rolled up my eyes. Just as I thought, Sodia reads the same books that lady Estellise reads.

Then Witcher notices something... "Hey! What's that?" He points at something gleaming in the bushes. And heads over to examine them.

"S-S-Stay back, Witcher!" Sodia stuttered. "What if that's the c-c-curse!?"

"I highly doubt it, lady Shiversalot..." Witcher replied, examining the bush. "I knew that sound was familiar. Hey, guys help me clear out this bush." Me and a few of the knights remove the bushes to reveal...an ancient barrier blastia. "Just as I thought, it's a malfunctioning barrier blastia. This guy must date back to the Geraios civilization."

"So that's what we heard?" Sodia stopped shivering, and looked at the ruined blastia. Then she lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness I thought it was the curse."

"Now that I think about it, this artifact proves that there was a settlement here about a thousand years ago that was wiped out, and then the whole area grew over, creating the Quoi Woods..."

"Where each tree is said to have grown over the corpse of a person who lost their life in that disaster, and their souls condemned, whether saint or sinner, to remain trapped beneath the roots." Sodia explained the story of the curse. "And I already mentioned that it's said that you said that you sometimes hear their voices calling out to new victims to share in their doom. That's why this place scares me so."

"No doubt it was all in that books that you and lady Estellise reads, Sodia." I said, Sodia nods.

"Only it's not the voices of the dead, Sodia, it was the sound of that malfunctioning blastia that you heard." Witcher explained, examining the blastia. "I guess people entering the area between the disaster and now would hear this, and not realizing what it really is, would, like you Sodia, think it's the voices of the dead. To wit, this is probably how the curse got started."

"And to think that all this time, what I really was scared of in these woods was a broken blastia." Sodia shakes her head. "Now I really feel like a dummy."

"You and everyone on this continent, Sodia." Witcher replied. "Well, guess that myth been officially debunked, wish I had some tools with me, I'd like to remove that core and deactivate this guy." Just then the blastia's humming became louder and suddenly went...*KER-FLASH*... Knocking Witcher and a few of the knights out...

"Oh my god...WITCHER!" Sodia yelled, hands up to her chin in surprise...

_**(A couple hours later)**_

… "Sir Flynn, looks like Witcher's waking up..." Sodia said as Witcher, his head resting in Sodia's lap opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "Hey, You alright, squirt? You gave me quite a jolt back there."

"Ooh...My head feels like a soccer-ball." Witcher moaned. "I'll be okay..." He rubs his head. "What happened?"

"That blastia went off and you got caught in the blast, Witcher." I answered. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, That thing released all its aer at me and made my lights go out." Witcher replied.

"Hmmm... I wonder if this another source of that curse myth." I scratched my chin. "Travelers often get knocked out if they got too close to that damaged blastia rendering them unconscious long enough for monsters to easily kill and eat them." I theorizes as the unconscious members of my squad came too. "Matter of fact, a group of Monsters tried to do just that but me, Sodia and the few knights that weren't hit drove them off."

"Hmmm...I suppose so, sir Flynn." Witcher said as he turned around and noticed that me, and Sodia were covered in cuts and bruises from fighting the monsters. "Let me heal you two."

Sodia held up her hand. "Hey, easy, squirt, you only just got up. What if you keel over again?"

"But your injuries!" Witcher protested.

"Don't worry about then, they're just scratches, Witcher." Sodia smiled at Witcher. "Just give us some apple gels for now, you need to rest for a few hours. That was a lot of aer for a little kid like you to take."

"I guess you're right, Sodia." Witcher agreed and then passed out the apple gels, one per person. "I'll take it easy for now, but I will need to use my artes on you guys later."

"You should have seen her go, kid." One of the knights said. "Took out two filifolias and a mandragora." Sodia proudly smiled at that feat. "Guess she wanted to make up for freezing up earlier."

"Yeah, wanted to make' em pay for taking advantage of my fears of this place earlier." Sodia stated. "Though this forest still creepy. I want to get moving as soon as possible. Witcher you can ride my horse until we're out of the woods."

"Got it Sodia." Witcher replied.

"Alright everybody, break time's over, off your butts and on your feet!" I ordered. "I want to be out of the woods by sundown, MOVE OUT!" And we made our way through the woods once more, finally exiting onto the Peyoccian plains and setting up camp. Witcher recovered enough to use his healing artes. And those axe-beaks were pretty tasty... even though they STILL won't let me cook.

I guess we can safely say that Sodia's no longer a Quoi Woods virgin (Though she's still a physical one...) "Well, I'm still saving myself for marriage, sir Flynn." Sodia said... Hey...

* * *

_**(Halure, the following day)**_

We entered Halure early that afternoon. I asked the mayor if sir Jurgis had showed up yet, The mayor told me he hasn't shown up. Looks like we're early. We're supposed to meet up with sir Jurgis, the twins and the rest of their squad as they returned from Nor Harbor, escorting master Ioder.

"Well, squad, looks like we got time to relax..." I talked to my squad. "...So fall out, and try not to get too carried away. Dismissed." The squad breaks up, some of them heading to Fortune's Market to sell the monster parts that we've been collecting on our patrol.

"Well, sir Flynn, soon as I'm done selling my parts..." A knight in my squad named Bernard Dior said. "I'm gonna visit my folks.. I'm sure my dad and sister..."

Speaking of which... "Ca va...?" A voice with a definitive Peyoccian accent suddenly interrupted. Sodia slowly turns around to see who it was.

"Clara?" Sodia said. "Oh, great!" just as...

Clara hugs her... "Gotcha, Sodia!" And nuzzled her

"GAAH! LEMMEGO! THREESECONDRULE, CLARA! THREESECONDRULE!" Sodia yelled, trying to get out of Clara's embrace. After a moment , Clara lets her go. "Hah hah hah... I knew it, the Quoi Woods has cursed me to be hugged by lesbians...hah hah hah...This just isn't my day." Sodia blushed as she gasps for breath.

"...Hee hee hee..., I missed you too, Sodia!" Clara giggled. Then she notices us. "Oh, Hello, sir Flynn, welcome back, Bernard."

"Nice to see you too, sis." Bernard smiled. "You know Julia's gonna get jealous if you keep acting like a cuddle bug around lieutenant Fortescue like that."

"Jeez why are you always so grabby...?" Sodia asked... still blushing.

"I'm a fashionista, Sodia..." Clara explained. "I have to touch people to get their measurements. And, like mon frere said, I tend to be a bit of a cuddle bug around people I like."

"I know, but still..." Sodia Blushed. "I'd rather you not glomp me like that. You and Julia know I'm not exactly a fan of homosexuality."

"Can't make any promises, Sodia." Clara replied. "Wait a second...did you mention the Quoi Woods earlier?"

"I did, Clara." Sodia replied. "We took a shortcut through 'em."

Clara steps back, hands up to her face. "Oh mon dieu! How did you all avoid the curse?"

"There wasn't a curse." Witcher answered.

"There isn't.?" Clara asked.

"Turns out it was just a bunch of monsters and a busted up barrier blastia." Bernard answered. "But, I'm not sure but I thought I saw a giganto lurking some ways off."

"Another source of the curse?" Witcher asked.

"Could be..."

"All the same, curse or no curse, I'd much rather stay away from those woods. Monsters... And maybe a giganto." Clara shuddered. Then she turns her attention to me "So what brings you here?"

"We're here to meet up with Master Ioder when he comes back from Nor harbor." I answered.

"Oh, you're meeting prince Ioder." Clara smiled pressing her hands together in anticipation. "C'est bon! I just love making new outfits for him, and hugging him, even though he's a guy. But not as much fun as..."

"Let me guess..." I interrupted. "Making outfits for lady Estellise... And hugging her."

"Correctamundo, Flynn... And Julia, Sodia, the twins and those cute Yurzoreans, but especially mon amore Julia. By the way, how is lady Estellise?" Clara asked.

"I'm not sure, but in my last few visits with her..." I starter to answer. "She seems to be a bit...off."

"Oh? How so?" Clara placed her hand on her chin.

So I explained. "It seems to have started on her eighteenth birthday, when lord Ragou dropped in for a visit. And after that she's been rather quiet and acting...submissive. And you know that hair-clip..."

"Oh, yeah, the hart-shaped one I designed to go with her blue gown last year." Clara recalled. "It was soo lovely!"

"She stopped wearing it and is now wearing a more plain yellow one with a ruby in the center."

"Really, Flynn? How cheap." Clara shook her head.

"And that not the only thing that...cheap." I said. "She's even using cheap perfume. She just doesn't smell like bubblegum anymore.. And she's lost all interest in reading, horseback riding and fencing. I'm not sure what's going with lady Estellise, but I'm starting to worry."

"Me too, sir Flynn..." Sodia interjected. "Before her birthday, she tried to make friends with me quite a few times, but afterward, she's been avoiding me instead of me trying to avoid her. I'd never thought I'd actually miss her attempts, heck, even the maids are worried, They tell me that she's become...cold towards them and barely talks to them."

"I see..." Clara scratches her chin. "This is most...troubling. This could have something with that disgusting old fart, Ragou. He tried to make a few moves on me." She shuddered in revulsion. "How absolutely revolting."

"You think lord Ragou's behind this...?" I asked and Clara nods. "It could be... Hmmmmm..." I scratch my chin and pondered on this...

Just then, Sodia notices something. "Huh...? Dust cloud on the horizon, sir Flynn, west by north west." she said.

I take out a pair of binoculars and look at it." You're right, Sodia It looks like a carriage escorted by knights on horseback... Looks like master Ioder's... They should be here in half an hour. I'm going to the inn to make rooming arrangements for them."

Yes, sir Flynn!" Sodia saluted. "You need any help...?"

"It should be fine, Sodia." I replied. "Take a break for now. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir Flynn!" Sodia then turns to the Dior siblings. "Well Bernard, Clara, let's head over to the pub."

"Sure, Sodia." Clara replied. "Later on, how about you come by our family design studio. We have some designs that you might like, don't forget to invite the twins and that cute prince."

"Uh, huh..." Sodia replied. "I'm sure they're looking forward to seeing you."

"Me too… Hee hee hee." Clara wriggles her fingers.

"Ho, boy..." Sodia facepalmed. "They're gonna get hugged, aren't they?"

_**(The Denebola inn, later that evening)**_

"Good evening, master Ioder..." I greeted the prince as he entered along with sir Jurgis and the twins. "I hope you'll find the accommodations to your liking."

"And good evening to you too, Flynn." Master Ioder greeted back. "I'm sure the accommodations you provided will be better than Ragou's. Come to think of it, any place would be better than what lord Ragou provided us, right, Jurgis?" Sir Jurgis nods in agreement.

"That bad, captain Jurgis?" I asked.

"That wet, Flynn." Sir Jurgis replied. "It was constantly raining. Look at my armor, it's gonna take me days to remove the rust. And it was every bit as bad as we feared. They should have never let Ragou become magistrate three years ago."

"No kidding, captain." Chastel said. "The people there are still being badly taxed, those that could afford to get out of Muluroccia had long since left."

"And I hate to admit..." Hisca added. "...But that bastard Gradana's right. That place has become, pardon my Peyoccian, your highness, a real shit-hole."

"Personally I think calling Nor Harbor a real... poop-hole... doesn't even describe how bad it's gotten." Master Ioder said. "Ragou's even going as far as to keep ships from bringing supplies by firing on them with Hoplon Blastias. First thing I do if I become emperor; have lord Ragou fired and get that place cleaned up and made useful again."

"And I doubt Heliord's much of an improvement for the former citizens of Shizontonia either." Chastel said. "It seems like they're making the refugees work really hard on something there...Something BIG."

"Although We heard that some of the residents are heading back to Shizontonia, now that they finally got the barrier blastia working again." Hisca added. "But so far it's only those that can afford to return there, and that's not very many people." She shakes her head.

"Well any way, let's order some supper." Master Ioder suggested. "And after that, I understand that the Diors have some designs that they want me...and the twins to look at and get our measurements updated."

"This outta be interesting" The twins… said.

* * *

_**(End Part 2)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I also wanted to include a few references to Scattered Moon, in particular their concerns about Estellise's well being, but they don't know what's really going yet. There might be a few references in later chapters.**_

_**Next chapter, we'll be visiting the city of scholars, Aspio, when they'll add some new scholars to their ranks, and give them their first assignments.**_


	3. The Noble Maid Is A Scholar

_**Part 3. The Noble Maid is a Scholar**_

* * *

_**(Aspio)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

After spending a night in Halure, we headed up north to the city of scholars, Aspio. Master Ioder was to attend the induction ceremony for the new scholars this year. Accompanying us was Clara, who wanted to go to Aspio to see Julia who just finished her scholarship exams that she's been taking for the last few months, and was waiting on pins and needles for the results.

"I just hope that she doesn't hug me, sir Flynn." Sodia commented as we went to meet Julia outside the Imperial Blastia Research Laboratory. "Getting hugged by one lesbian(looking at Clara) is more than enough for me."

Well, Sodia found out about their sexuality when she, thanks to a stupid pervert of a knight named Wesley, and a groups of equally perverted idiots calling themselves 'Kabbage Boy', accidentally walked in on them making out a few months back.

"Admit it, Sodia, You enjoyed it, didn't you...?" Clara smiled.

"Speak for yourself, Clara..." Sodia replied. "I know you enjoyed yourself when you were taking our measurements."

"...Hee hee hee_..._ I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, Sodia." Clara giggled. "You have such nice soft perfect skin, and you are decently developed...sigh..."

"Thanks...I guess..." Sodia replied. "Though I'd prefer that we'd just be friends, just good friends, nothing more. Even though your sexual orientation makes me a bit nervous." She turns to master Ioder. "Well, master Ioder, any designs that caught your eye...?"

"A few, miss Sodia." Master Ioder replied. "And I've already made my purchases. How about you...?"

"There were a couple, master Ioder..." Sodia replied. "There were a couple of nice looking off-the rack blouses and skirts and a pair of cute looking sandals… Oh yeah, I also ordered myself a brode amethyst day gown, and a pair of those cute black and white ankle boots, seeing as I'm now getting paid again."

"I'd recommend the white blouse and the light blue skirt, Sodia..." Clara suggested. "They'll go quite perfectly with the sandals. And I cannot wait to make your dress. Oh, You'll look soo beautiful! SQUEEE!"

"Uh, huh..." Sodia replied. I'll bet Sodia would look rather pretty in that ensemble, and the brode day gown. "Ah, there's Julia...!" We finally met up with Julia, who was wearing her librarian clothes.

Also with her was the DuBois's parlor maid, Stephanie Devons.

"Hello, Julia, Stephanie" I called out to the two ladies.

"Oh, hello, Flynn, Sodia, Witcher..." Julia replied. "How was your patrol...Oh, Greetings master Ioder." She and Stephanie curtsied when they noticed master Ioder.

"Oh, not much, Julia..." I replied. "Had to take a shortcut through the Quoi Woods..."

"Oh my..." Julia held her hand up to mouth. "You guys didn't get cursed did you...?"

"I don't think so, lady Julia. They certainly don't look like frogs or snakes to me." Stephanie replied.

"No, turns out all it was was just a bunch of monsters and a damaged blastia..." Witcher answered.

"Doesn't change the fact that those woods are still creepy." Sodia added.

"I suppose so, Sodia, probably infested with...*shudder*_..._ revolting slimy, scary worms...*shudder again*_… _That probably carry the cursefor all I know." Julia said.

"Ca va, Julia?" Clara greeted.

"You're here too, Clara...?" Julia replied. "Oh, yeah, Halure's a hop skip and a jump from here. I'm doing fine. It's simply good to see you again."

"Same here..." Master Ioder said. "I noticed that you's got an envelope in your hands."

"Yes, master Ioder, it's my... exam results." Julia looks nervously at her unopened envelope.

"Aren't you gonna open it, Julia...?" I asked.

"I don't know if I should, Flynn..." Julia replied. "I'm just so nervous right now, I haven't felt this nervous since I stood on that platform looking at the cornucopia nearly six years ago, waiting for the clock to run down... What if it said I failed... Again?"

"Well you can always try again next year, Julia." I suggested.

"Easy for you to say, Flynn..." Julia replied. "First time it took me nearly a year putting aside money from my work as royal maid to be able to afford the entrance fees, and I only got a B(73%). And last year I had to give up on entering because I was helping master Ioder earn his own scholarship."

"I see..." I replied. "But we won't think any less of you if you didn't make it, Julia." Everyone else nods.

"Besides, I can always raise your paycheck so you can more easily afford to try again next year." Master Ioder added.

"Thanks, master Ioder..." Julia smiled. "Well...might as well get this over with... H...Here goes nothing..._*gulp*_..." She nervously opens up her envelope and reads her results... She starts to sob... tears coming out of her eyes...

"Oh, Julia..." Sodia said. "We're so sorry that you didn't..."

"I...sob... I...sob..." Julia sobbed before she showed us her results(score:93%). "... I... I GOT AN A-PLUS!" It turns out that she was crying tears of joy. "I finally did it! I'm a scholar, you guys! A SCHOLAR! OF ALL THE BEST THINGS THAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN, THIS IS THE BEST POSSIBLE THING! WAAAAAAH! I'M JUST SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!" The tears were coming out fountain style. She immediately hugs Stephanie.

"AAH! Lady Julia! Please get a hold of yourself! Not get a hold of me!" Stephanie yelped.

She lets go of her maid and immediately hugs master Ioder...

"Woah! Julia! What are you doing!?" Master Ioder yelps in surprise.

Then she looked at Witcher and then… hugged him. "WAAAAAH! FLYNN HAAALLLP! GET HER OFFA ME! I CAN'T BREATHE!" He manages to wriggle free and hid behind me. "Flynn, I was so scared..._" _I felt him shivering behind me. "I thought I was gonna die... Let's go home already..."

"Sorry, Witcher, Master Ioder, Devons, got simply carried away there." Julia happily apologized.

"Better you than me, squirt..." Sodia said before the still overjoyed Julia… hugged her. "OH, NOOOO! NOT AGAIN! THREESECONDRULE! THREESECONDRULE" Then Julia released her… After three seconds had passed.. "I think I'm still cursed, sir Flynn… Damn those stupid woods."

"I'm jealous." Clara said. "I wanted to be hugged too"

"Well that was rather unusual..." Master Ioder said after he straightened out his tailcoat. "I'd never thought that you'd hug me and Witcher."

"Me neither, master Ioder." Julia replied. "Happiness can make you do some strange things... Oh yeah, almost forgot... Clara!" Then she hugs Clara(and vice-versa).

"SQUEEEEEEEEEE!" Clara squealed with joy as she and Julia hugged each other happily dancing around and around.

"Well then, I suppose we should head over to the local pub and have a few drinks to celebrate." I suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea, Flynn..." Julia smiled. "First round's on me."

"You got it, Julia." I replied.

"At this time of day, Flynn...?" Master Ioder asked.

"Well, as the saying goes, master Ioder, 'It's five o'clock somewhere'." I replied.

"Hmm...Why not..." Master Ioder agreed. "Let's go..." and we headed over to the pub...

* * *

_**(The Local Pub)**_

On the way over, we were joined by the Aiheap twins. We soon got our selves a table, ordered our drinks and started talking about recent events…

"...So that awful Ragou won't listen to reason and allow aid to reach the storm-soaked town of Nor Harbor, and on top of taxing those poor people..." Julia said as she took a sip of her beer.

"I'm afraid so, Julia..." Master Ioder replied as he held his glass of cherry wine. "He insists that Capua Nor is his to do as he pleases." He shakes his head. "Is this what our nobility, and our council has become...?"

"Sometimes I wonder, Master Ioder." I answered.

"I'll tell you, master Ioder, lord Ragou Stufato is simply the most awful, revolting, slimy, disgusting person to ever walk the face of Terca Lumireis...*shudder*…"

"I'll... take your word for it, Julia." Master Ioder said.

"Me too..." Clara added. "Although I met him a few times when he came to our studio, I could tell he was completely revolting, all covered in splotches and that hideous mole next to his nose...EWW!... Let's change the subject before we lose our lunches."

"Good Idea, Clara!" I said. "From the way you reacted at your exam results, Julia, The must the best day of your life, Becoming a certified scholar."

"Oh, You're a scholar, Julia...?" Chastel said. "Congratulations, you must be so happy." She shakes Julia's hand.

"Happy enough to hug Me, prince Ioder and young Witcher." Stephanie replied. That got the twins chuckling. "and then miss Sodia and miss Clara." Sodia shakes her head, Clara smiles.

"I can understand you hugging Witcher, Julia..." Hisca said. "That little guy's just sooo cute...!" Witcher nervously hides behind me(He's having a sarsaparilla due to his age).

"Relax, Witcher, they're not gonna hug you again." I reassured.

"I hope not, Flynn." Witcher replied. "Once today was more than was enough, thank you very much." Witcher returned to his seat.

"Well, Flynn." Julia looked at me. "This is my second best day of my life, a very close second, mind you."

"Oh? Then what was your best day then, Julia?" I asked.

Julia looks at the Aiheaps and answers. "Why simply the day I..." She raised her mug the twins do the same, clanging them together. "KICKED THAT IDIOT GRADANA IN THE NUTS!"

"I'll drink to that." I said, raising my mug to theirs.

"You kicked Gradana in the privates, Julia...?" Sodia said. "Wish I could've been there to see it."

* * *

_**(A couple days later, following the induction ceremony) **_

The Dean of the Imperial Blastia Research Laboratory, Patrick MacGilliam gave his congratulatory speech to the ten newest scholars, including Julia. This was followed by another speech by master Ioder, who gave them all their diplomas, and their first internship assignments.

"Well, congratulations on your Scholarship, Julia DuBois..." Master Ioder said as he handed Julia her diploma. "I trust you'll serve the education of both myself, the princess and the Empire with distinction, humility and honor."

"I will, your excellency..." Julia bowed as she humbly accepted her scroll. "I humbly accept this diploma, and my first task with both the dignity and humility that's expected of a scholar of Aspio."

"I'm sure I could do something with those robes..." Clara said to herself, looking at her girlfriend wearing the traditional Aspionian scholar robes. "But why mess with simplicity."

"...sniffle_..._ Just watching the ceremony brings a tear to my eye." Witcher said, tears of joy welling up in his eyes. "Reminds me of my own ceremony last year...sniffle_..._. Just...got some dust in my eye, that's all..." Uh huh...

"Isn't that the same ceremony that master Ioder got his diploma at...?" Sodia asked.

"That's right, Sodia." I answered. "Julia helped master Ioder study for nearly a year, Unlike previous emperors, including his father, gods rest his soul, he wanted to earn his diploma rather than have it given to him. He got a A minus(82%) as I recall, just enough to qualify."

"While I got an A plus(95%), like Julia, happiest day of my life." Witcher stated. "But even that doesn't compare to another prodigy, Rita Mordio, Heard she got an S at age eleven. That's 100%, nearly impossible to obtain."

"I remember her." Chastel said. "Even at that age, she was powerful enough to blow out a wall, and would've taken out me and sir Niren if I hadn't got my force field up in time."

Just then Julia walked over to us. "So Julia, what's your intern assignment gonna be?" I asked.

"Well, according to this, I'm to spend a one month tour in Shizontonia helping with the restoration and re-cataloging of the public library in Shizontonia."

"Good thing you have some experience with libraries, Julia." I said.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to mention, Flynn..." Witcher interrupted. "I've been asked to help out at the Imperial Blastia Research Laboratory due to the fact that the aforementioned Rita Is currently down in Shizontonia."

"Yes, she and Fidi left for there a few days before my final exam." Julia said. "I can't wait to tell them the news."

"...sigh...Looks like I won't be available for a month or so." Witcher shakes his head.

"Don't worry, squirt." Sodia said. "I have been trained in healing artes as well and I can also perform light based magic. Hopefully I can take up the slack."

"It's too bad you have to go, Witcher..." I said. Well Witcher wasn't really officially part of the knights to begin with, and I have been his guardian during his tour with the Jurgis Brigade. "But we hope to see you again."

"Same here, Flynn, just nobody hug me when I get back, especially the twins and Lady Estellise, my ribs are still hurting from her embrace..." Heh heh heh..I know the feeling. "Well see you guys later..." and then he leaves.

"Well off he goes..." Julia said. "Well that was simply a marvelous celebration."

"That's true, Julia..." Clara said. "But I know of an EVEN better way to celebrate your scholarship. I've even rented a private room for just the two of us. Seeing as the hotel You're staying at doesn't allow the kind of...celebration I have in mind."

"Lead the way, Clara." Julia smiled. "Flynn, Sodia, if you'll excuse us, we're gonna have a private celebration if you don't mind."

"Sure, knock yourselves up... uh I mean out." I replied. The two ladies giggle and head off to... celebrate... Master Ioder and Stephanie joined us and we headed over to our hotel...

_**(A couple hours later)**_

...Julia and Clara joined us later after they had their...private celebration. "Welcome back, Julia, Clara." I greeted them as they entered. "I trust you two...enjoyed yourselves."

"We most certainly did, Flynn..." Julia smiled as they sat down at our table. "...What can I say...? It simply was better than chocolate...!"

"I agree, Julia..." Clara replied. "You were soo good...!"

"So were you, Clara...!" Julia smiled back.

"Oh, Eww, You two had lesbian sex didn't you...?" Sodia said, and the two lesbians nodded.

"Okay then, that's all I need to know...Aheh heh heh heh..." Sodia said. "Way more than I needed to know actually... heh heh heh... my brain needs a shower."

* * *

_**(The following morning)**_

As we had breakfast, we were met by sir Jurgis and master Ioder. "Good morning, sir Jurgis, master Ioder." I greeted.

"Morning, lieutenant Flynn." Sir Jurgis replied. "Got new orders for your squad; they will accompany my squad and master Ioder back to Zaphias. Then your squad is to escort the new scholars on to Shizontonia and conduct patrols there for the next few weeks."

"Understood, sir Jurgis." I saluted.

"Oh yeah, I should mention that in a few weeks, I'll be coming to Shizontonia to check on the status of the recently repaired blastia." Master Ioder added.

"As you wish, master Ioder." I replied.

"I hope you don't mind if I come with as far as Zaphias, captain Jurgis..." Clara asked. "It's not exactly safe to travel by oneself what with all those nasty monsters running about."

"Same with me..." Stephanie added. "Now that lady Julia has finished her exams, I wist to return to inform masters Robert and Fredrick, and ladies Catherine and Nina the good news. As well as return to my duties as maid at their manor."

"As you wish, miss Dior, miss Devons." Sir Jurgis said. "Seeing as we're headed in the same direction anyway."

"Merci beaucoup, captain." Clara smiled.

"Thank you very much." Stephanie curtsied.

"You're welcome, miss Dior" Sir Jurgis replied. He turns to me... "Have your squad ready, Flynn, Sodia we move out in one hour."

"Yes, sir!" Me and Sodia saluted... One hour later, we got the squad together, minus Witcher, and left Aspio for Halure and then on to Deidon Hold, then Zaphias to drop off the dressmaker and the DuBois maid, and to our next assignment in Shizontonia. It's been three years since I was last there, I wonder how it looks...

* * *

_**(End Part 3)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Scholar grades (lowest to highest): F= 0-49%, D= 50-54%, C-=55-59%, C=60-64%, B-=65-69%, B=70-74%, B+= 75-79%, A-=80-84%, A= 85-89%, A+= 90-95%, S=95-100%. You must be at least A- grade to be considered a scholar.**_

_**Since Witcher and Rita don't meet until Nor Harbor, I had to write him out for the time being, so he won't be appearing for the rest of this fan-fic. Sorry, Witcher fans.**_

_**Next chapter, we pay a visit to sunny Shizontonia.**_


	4. Shizontonia

_**Part 4. Shizontonia**_

* * *

_**(Shizontonia)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

"So this is Shizontonia, sir Flynn...?" Sodia asked as we approached the bridge leading into town.

"Well duh, rookie. Of course it is." Rita replied. We ran into Rita a couple of hours ago as she was returning from a field trip up to those ruins where that aer krene was… The same ruins where Niren Fedrock was lost. She told us that she spent a few days up there researching the remains of the aer krene and was planning to publish her findings as soon as she gets back to Aspio.

"I doubt there's any other city down here in South Mayoccia." Rita added.

"I can't believe we have to patrol this run-down dump." I hate to agree with her but, in the three years since the barrier blastia conked out, it's often been occupied by criminal guilds and packs of monsters. And as a result, many of the buildings still look rather...scummy, even though the monsters and most of the criminals were driven out when the barrier blastia was fixed a few months ago and restoration is now underway to make the town habitable again.

"Hopefully it'll look better in a few months, Sodia..." I replied. "This town was pretty a few years ago when I was here last. Hopefully it'll be again."

"I just hope that the library is in better shape than most of these buildings, Flynn." Julia said. "Though I highly doubt it after the mess you and Yuri made of it a few years ago when you tried to arrest that Garista Loudur chap."

"Yeah, I remember, Julia..." I replied. "He resisted and tried to kill us with his experimental bodhi blastia, forcing us to kill him instead." It was Yuri's last official duty as a knight before he quit.

As we crossed the bridge and entered the town, we were met by a familiar... and still very big person. "Welcome back to Shizontonia, Flynn..." Merzhom Keider greeted. "It's just like how we left it. Well other than the fact it could use a fresh coat of paint."

(looking at all the run-down and damaged buildings)Just a fresh coat of paint...?

"My word..." Julia gasped hands up to her mouth in surprise. "He's a rather BIG person, And here I thought Elvin was huge." She was astounded at Merzhom's size...

...And so was Sodia. "Me too Julia, That guy looks like he could beat up egg bears... barehanded!" Wouldn't surprise me if he does.

"Nice to see you too, Merzhom." I greeted. "I'd never thought I see you back here as well."

"I'd never thought I'd be back here either." Rita commented.

"When Don Whitehorse heard that the empire was fixing the blastia, he sent me and my guild over to help clean up this one-horse town." Merzhom explained. "It was quite a bit of work, protecting the repair crews from the monsters and brigands that decided to make this place their home. But as you can see, the barrier's finally back up, the monsters are run outta town. We're back and here to stay."

He looks at Julia and Sodia. "By the way, Flynn, who are your two girlfriends...?"

"This is my second in command of my squad, lieutenant Sodia Fortescue." I introduced Sodia. "And this is, Julia DuBois, royal maid, and scholar." I introduced Julia.

"Name's Merzhom Keider, Head of Egg-bear's Paw, representing the Union here in Shizontonia." Merzhom greeted. "Course, we're not the only guild here, Fortune's market's here as well... Speaking of which..." We noticed Mary Kaufman of Fortune's Market approach. "We have Fortune's Market here to re-open the trade route from Zaphias."

"So these are the new scholars." Mary said. Then she looks at us. "So I see that the Jurgis Brigade has sent us a squad to protect the trade route... Long time, no see, Flynn."

"Same here, miss Kaufman." I replied. "Even though the guilds aren't too crazy about our presence, Shizontonia is still considered a town of the Empire."

"Well as long as we don't get in each others business, everything should go smoothly and without any trouble, Flynn." Miss Kaufman said. "So anyway, what's up with the scholars."

"Some of them are going to be helping out on the blastia, while others, like Julia here will be helping out with the public library."

"Good luck with that." Merzhom said. "A lot of those books there are either missing or destroyed, no doubt those brigands we ran out either used 'em for starting fires or as toilet paper." Several of the new scholars moaned...

… Including Julia. "Oh, good grief." Julia facepalmed. "My first job as a scholar and I have to find out which books I have to replace and make the appropriate orders and get them delivered." She shakes her head. "Well, we better get started first thing tomorrow. Miss Kaufman. We'll need to borrow some of your guild members, I'll need to put a wish list of lost books together."

Rita just shakes her head.

"Not a problem, miss DuBois." Miss Kaufman replied. "I'll send them over tomorrow."

"So who's the head scholar here...?" I asked. "I'll need to report to him that his new recruits are here."

"That would be Fidi Vanité, Flynn..." Merzhom answered. "I'd be careful around him, I swear that guy's got a bug up his arse or something."

"You're telling me." Rita replied. "That jerk still owes me a blastia." Then she looks upwards. "Huh…? The barrier? What has that idiot done this time?"

"Huh?" I asked. "What's wrong with the barrier? It looks fine to me."

"Maybe it looks fine to you, rookie..." Rita replied. "But I can see slight differences in the pattern and aura. Last time I saw that was last year in Halure right before that barrier went down. Hey, Merzhom, I need to check on Sharon."

"Sharon?" Sodia asked.

"That's the barrier blastia Rita recently nicknamed." Merzhom answered. "Come with me, I'll take you to her, and that Vanité guy." He led us to where Fidi was currently working.

* * *

_**(The barrier blastia controls)**_

_**(Rita's point of view)**_

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing!?" We heard that jerk Fidi shout as we approached. "You were supposed to follow my formula to the exact letter, you retard! Don't you dare change it."

"But, Fidi..." The scholar Fidi was chewing out objected. "If we do it your way, we could risk overloading the blastia." Yeah, you could.

"Are you telling me that I can't program a fucking Strihm formula?" Fidi snarled back, smacking the hapless scholar across the face. Seriously, how'd that guy ever become a scholar, I'll never know. "ARGH! I'm surrounded by IDIOTS!" Only idiot I see is him.

"It'll be a LOT easier if Rita's here instead of taking care of your own projects." Another scholar said. "Why are you holding her back?"

Fidi gets right into that guy's face. "We don't need that little smart-Alec here. We can easily do this ourselves... Now get back to work, the whole useless lot of you!" Fidi barked. Then he notices us. "What the hell are you doing here Merzhom? We have this under control. Oh, you're back, Rita."

"That's right, I'm back..." I replied. "What the hell did you to Sharon?"

"Well I can see that you're in a good mood today, Fidi." Merzhom replied. "The new scholars for the Library are here..." He presents the scholars in question. "Along with a squad of knights from the Jurgis Brigade." He shows them that rookie Flynn and his knights.

"I'm lieutenant Flynn Scifo..." Flynn introduces himself. "And this is my second in command, lieutenant Sodia Fortescue."

"Fidi Vanité, pleased to meet you." Fidi introduces back. "I'm kinda the foreman for these useless idiots who obviously don't know how to use a pen, much less tune a blastia." You're one to talk.

"Yeah, I could certainly tell it's sounding a bit rough." I commented. "Now lemme have a look."

"Hey, that's none of your damn business, Rita!" Fidi snapped at me. "Besides, what makes a woman like you think she can tune a barrier blastia better than me...?"

Oh is that so? "Well then let's find out. Outta my way, Fidi and lemme show you!" I said, making my way up stairs to the control panel. Fidi, Julia, Flynn and Sodia following. As soon as I got to Sharon's control panel, I press a couple of buttons and bring up the screen. "Okay then, let's see where you screwed up, Fidi." I open up a book on blastia formulas and flip over to the page on Strihm formulas. Then I start by comparing what's on the screen to what the book says. Oh jeez, The formula on the screen's completely messed. I'm gonna have to reset Sharon.

"Hey! Stay away from that, Rita!" Fidi suddenly grabs me by the arm and tries to pull me back. "I'm not letting you fuck up my work."

"Hey, get your mitts offa me!" I tried to pull myself free.

"You dare to talk back to me...?"He tries to slap me...

...But Julia suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and spun his arm around his back into a hammerlock, making him let go of me in the process. "And you shouldn't have tried to do that either." She scolded, pushing his arm upwards, causing him pain.

"ARGH! MY ARM! LET GO YOU CRAZY FOUR EYED BITCH!"

"My word...Such foul language! You'll never get any respect with that attitude, Fidi." Julia replied. "Now I'll let you go, but only if you ask me nicely like a proper gentleman. So let's try that again. And this time, do be so kind to be polite."

"GAAH! Alright alright! Let me go…nngh... please"

"Well close enough, I suppose." Julia released him. "Now you will allow miss Mordio to fix that formula."

"Fine then, you wanna let her blow us sky-high, go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you." Fidi snapped back rubbing his sore arm.

"Humph..." Then Julia turns her attention to me. "Well, Rita, it's all yours."

"Thanks, Julia." I smiled back. "Now then where was I..?" Oh yeah, fixing this messed up formula. Now then, move this decimal two spaces to the right...Harmonize the wavelength...Switch these frequencies around...And tweak the minimum and maximum parameters… Okay that oughta do it...And finally... press this button... And Sharon...shuts down.

"Rita! What have you done!?" Flynn shouted. "Sodia, get the squad to the front gate! We're gonna be expecting a lot of monsters any second!"

"Yes, sir!" Sodia saluted. "You heard the man! MOVE!" She shouted down to the knights at the bottom of the stairs

"HAH! I knew you'd fuck it up, you stupid bitch!" Fidi gloated. "Now get the fuck away from the controls!" He demanded. But I just stood there.

"Let him at the controls, Rita!" Flynn ordered.

"Just wait a sec..." I replied. "Sharon's just rebooting. It should be starting right about...now." And right on cue(give or take three seconds), the barrier blastia came back on, covering the town in its monster repelling field. "Ah here we go, the problem was that jerk's formula was out of alignment and non-standard. Barrier Blastias were meant to be run normally on a normal Strihm formula, which this one originally was. You could have damaged it with that skewed up formula of yours, Fidi."

"You could have warned us that you were going to reboot it, Rita." Flynn said.

"My bad, Flynn." I apologized. " I had to reboot it until right after I fixed that formula. What did you expect?"

"I'll admit, that barrier blastia's sounding reasonably normal now." Flynn said, listening to the soothing hum of the blastia. "As you would expect from Rita Mordio."

"Hey, thanks Flynn." I said.

"You know, maybe you ought to be our foreman on this guy, Rita. You certainly did a lot better job of it than Fidi did." One of the Scholars said

"Hey! Don't you dare say that!" Fidi objected. "Besides she was just lucky." Then Fidi glares at me. "Well I ain't gonna forget this, Rita Mordio. That's the second time you made a fool outta me."

Whatever, not like that's hard to do.

"I'm certain my superiors will want to hear about this. But right now, get the hell outta my sight, I don't wanna see either you, or that four eyed snob near my blastia again, it's mine...MINE!"

"Well now...I simply don't think I'd like to see you again either, you rude, uncouth, ruffian. Good day. HUMPH!" Julia turned around, nose in the air and return to my fellow scholars.

"You sure know how to make friends and influence people." Flynn commented.

"Yeah, Flynn..." I replied. "Whatever, but that jerk Fidi just rubs me the wrong way. How did someone like him ever become a scholar I'll never know. The monsters I blow up with Charlotte were friendlier. Even Sharon was friendlier, and she's an inanimate object." The other scholars agree.

"Well, any way, let's get the new scholars up to the library..." Flynn said. "And afterwords, if you have any questions, I'll be over at the knights HQ." We left the barrier blastia in the... care... of that twit Fidi and made our way to the public library of Shizontonia.

_**(Standard point of view)**_

As Fidi watched the new librarians leave, he felt himself seething with rage. "_How...How dare that __little goggle__d bitch be smarter than me...?_" he thought to himself.

He felt humiliated, insulted, he hadn't felt like this since...well...Rita surpassed him on the entrance exams five years ago.

"Someday_ I'll __get her and finally turn her into a__ slut!_"

He looks at the formula that Rita inputted. And listens to how well that blastia runs. And it makes him seethe some more. "_Oh yes, __Rita__, you will pay for touching MY blastia. You will FUCKING pay, and I'm gonna take it out on your __four-eyed __friend too… __How dare she shoot my master's valssuwreath!_" He hasn't forgotten what Julia dis back in Keiv Moc.

* * *

_**(Fidi's apartment, later that evening)**_

When Fidi returned to his apartment, after spending some time drinking at the local pub, He is greeted vy a Yurzorean maid. He slaps the girl across the face, knocking her to the floor. "Master, What is wrong?" She asked, tears welling in her eyes. "Have I done something to displease you...?"

"Speak only if I give you permission, slave." Fidi growled. He pulls on her chain, tugging on her collar and pulls her right to his face. He slaps her across the face a few more times. Then he throws her hard against the wall. "HOW DARE THAT FUCKING RITA!" He grabs her by my scalp and slaps her again.

"What are you talking about master...?" The maid asked. Fidi pushed her onto his bed.

"What am I talking about?" Fidi replied. "Guess who just made a fucking fool out of me again today. That damn Rita Mordio! And she had help too, That four eyed snob Julia DuBois, who robbed me of my chance to rape Rita in Keiv Moc a few months ago"

Fidi starts pulling off the maid's skimpy uniform, exposing her bruised, naked body, he enjoys beating as well as raping her... And she enjoyed every minute of it because she's drugged with tentacle syrup.

Also, she bears a resemblance to Rita… After her hair was cut short and dyed brown. Which is why Fidi bought her from the Guild Super Free, so he could vent his frustrations out on her while pretending that she is Rita.

"Now I'm gonna take my frustration out on you, bitch!" Fidi growled as he undressed and pinned her bruised body down. "And you're gonna fucking enjoy it!" He begins to rape the young woman...

_**(Sometime later)**_

As Fidi dressed himself, leaving the still naked, and semiconscious maid lying on the bed, he hears a knock on the door...

"Just a sec...I'm getting dressed... Okay you can come in..." Fidi said, the door opens and in enters two councilmen. "Ah, welcome councilman Nero, Councilman Bruno..." Fidi bows. "How may this humble scholar serve you..."

"We have a message from baron Ragou." Nero replied

"Baron...?" Fidi asked. "Last I heard, Ragou was just a lord..."

"And now he's a baron." Bruno said. "Thanks to lady Estellise, who slept with duke Calvin last week. We're now making her sleep with several bigwigs to raise Ragou's ranking in the nobility. With any luck, and with their support, Ragou will be high enough in the nobility to marry lady Estellise before the year's out. Provided that the competition's taken care of."

"Which brings us to the message in question..." Nero interjected. "Master Ioder is arriving here next week to inspect the town's restoration progress. Baron Ragou wants your help...and your zoikós blastia... to make sure that won't happen."

"I see..." Fidi stroked his chin. "So what do you want me to do... Have him mauled by an egg-bear? Ripped apart by a wolf pack? Pecked to death by axe-beaks? Mangled by mandragoras? Stung to death by giant bees? Or better yet... ensnared, drugged, raped to death and eaten by my valssuwreath...?"

"Well actually, we want those things done to his escort, Fidi." Nero answered.

"Except for the valssuwreath, We still need him to make our drug to continue controlling lady Estellise." Bruno added. "We got other people to take care of that."

And right on cue, a tall man wearing a stylish blue tailcoat and spiky grey hair walks in the door. "Guten abend, herr Fidi..." The stylish man introduces himself. "Yeager von Reinhardt, at your service."

"Yeager is the leader of the guild, Leviathan's Claw, who specializes in kidnappings, murder, and keeping secrets...secret." Nero explained. "You've heard of that a knight that was murdered in Zaphias a few weeks ago..." Fidi nods... "That was their doing. Heh heh heh, That oughta teach Wesley(the knight) to try and take what's rightfully Ragou's."

"As well as send a message to Eric and his gang that we don't fuck around." Bruno added. "Those smelly thugs are still useful to us...for now..."

"Uh huh..." Fidi nodded. Fidi couldn't really care less about the fate of his fellow stues.

"Anyvay, herr Fidi. Vhen the prinz makes his vay here, you'll use zat darling little blastia of yours to make ze monsters ruin ze escort's day vhile me und my red-eyed swipe ze prinz und deliver him to herr Ragou, Ja...?"

"Ja...Um I mean yes." Fidi replied. "I'll see to it that your plans are carried out my lords."

"Excellent, Fidi..." Nero said. "Remember this conversation never happened and we...were never here."

"Understood, but before you go..." Fidi points them at the Yurzorean maid on his bed.

"Hmmm...Don't see why not, Fidi..." Nero smiles evilly.

"Yeah, let's do her, the same as we did with lady Estellise." Bruno suggested, recalling how the two of them, with Ragou's blessing, had their way with the drugged princess.

"Okay, Bruno." Nero said.

"I'll pass mein herrs." Yeager declines. "I never mix sex with business... Have fun..." Yeager leaves. And Fidi closes the door, muffling out the ecstatic cries of the maid as the two corrupt councilmen...have their way...

* * *

_**(End Part 4)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Both the town of Shizontonia and Merzhom originally appeared I the movie 'Tales of Vesperia, the First Strike'. I'm not sure what guild Merzhom led so I had to make one up.**_

_**This chapter will be Julia and Fidi's second run in. Something tells me that Julia's gonna be running into a certain flat topped monster with green tentacles in the near future…**_

_**Also I figured I'd set up how I think prince Ioder will be kidnapped.**_

_**And that's all there is to say, see you all next chapter.**_


	5. Dude Where's Our Prince?

_**Part 5. Dude, Where's my Prince?**_

* * *

_**(Knights HQ, Shizontonia)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

Right now We're getting the HQ cleaned up and made usable. I noticed there was a sign hung on the office door, 'Room being cleaned, Do be kind to keep out', Huh...? As I open the door to the office to see what's going on. the office, I was nearly blinded by how clean everything now looked. The windows were sparking, the walls were scrubbed, the desk and woodwork was polished. What happened here...?

"Hey, can't you read... Oh, good morning, Flynn." Julia smiled at me... Huh? Julia? And she's wearing her maid outfit? And currently mopping the floor. Guess that might explain a few things.

"Julia, you didn't have to clean up my office... well...Niren's office actually." I said.

"Well, Flynn, after seeing it last night, I simply couldn't get myself to sleep." Julia explained. "And seeing that I went and packed my maid uniform before leaving Zaphias to take my exams..."

"You though it was a good excuse to put it on once more and do some maid work before doing the library." I said.

"Actually, Flynn, both the knights HQ and the Library are both going to be needing some cleaning as well, So it looks like I'll be wearing this for a while, while I get them tidied up. Would you mind stepping out, I'm mopping the floor right now."

"Okay then..." I closed the door, and listened to Julia hum a happy sounding tune as she finished mopping the floor... Eventually she comes out pushing a cart of cleaning gear, them mops up the tracks and footprints leading out. "How long will it be before I can use it?" I asked.

"Fifteen...twenty minutes tops." Julia answered, placing a sign that says 'Wet floor, Kindly do not enter' on the door. "In the meantime, how 'bout we go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast?"

"Hmm... Might as well." I replied and we went to the cafeteria...

"Good morning, sir Flynn." Sodia greeted us as we sat down with our breakfasts. "Oh, good morning to you two Julia. Finish sir Flynn's office?"

"It's currently drying right now, Sodia." Julia answers. "If you want, while I'm here I can clean up your rooms as well." She offered.

"I sure we could handle it ourselves." Sodia said.

"Think nothing of it, Sodia, dear..." Julia said. "Maybe you two could clean your rooms, but some things simply require a maids touch. I just can't abide the fact that your rooms look so absolutely dingy. It's the absolute least I could do for my friends."

"Better go with it, Sodia." I said. "Julia's better at cleaning rooms than we are." I added recalling at how good she keeps lady Estellise's room tidy.

"If you say so, sir Flynn." Sodia agrees.

"Thank you, Sodia." Julia smiled. "I should have them both done before lunch, Then its off to clean up the Library."

"And help sort out the books." I said.

"That too, Flynn." Julia smiled. "A clean Library is a welcoming library."

* * *

_**(The public library, afternoon)**_

After doing morning patrols, me and Sodia went to check on the progress at the library. Sure enough, things were pretty busy. It didn't take too long to take stock of what they had left, which wasn't very many books and scrolls, so mostly they were doing cleaning and repairs. Not surprisingly, Julia, who was still wearing her maid uniform, was definitely in her element, wiping down the mostly bare shelves.

"Hey, Julia..." I called out to her as she was cleaning out a top shelf... ten feet up. "How goes the battle?"

"Oh, hey, Flynn. Hold on, I'll be right down." Instead of climbing down the ladder, Julia leaps to the floor, her skirt billowing out, she lands gracefully on her feet and pauses a couple of seconds to let her skirt fall back into place, covering her legs once more. "I do sincerely hope you weren't peeking."

"Kind hard not to, Julia" I replied.

"Well, since it's you two, it's perfectly okay." Julia smiled through her smudged face, showing that she's been pretty busy. "Well as for the battle, it's simply quite clear that it's completely lost, many good books shall never be heard from again... Sniffle... It makes me so sad that they were wasted by those awful brigands. Only thing we can do now is treat the survivors of this massacre, get this place cleaned up, and see if we can get this library re-populated."

"You may have lost the battle, Julia..." I started.

"I know, Flynn. But we scholars will STILL win the war!" Julia finished, holding her fist in the air, a look of determination on her face. "As soon as those Fortune's Market people show up."

"I've been wanting to ask, Julia..." One of the scholars showed up. Like Julia he wore glasses, and he had brown hair and wore a green and white scholar robe. "Why are you cosplaying as a maid?"

"I had a feeling someone was gonna ask me that, sooner or later, Simon." Julia replied. "Believe it or not I really AM a maid."

"Take her word for it, Simon." I added. "She has been working as a maid at the castle for the last three years as well as part-timing as a librarian."

"Oh is that so, Julia, well seeing as you're dressed like that..." Simon said_**(I know I know, Lame pun, Author)**_, and we noticed the other scholars looking at us. "Could you...um..." He twirls his finger around...

...and apparently, Julia seemed to understand what it meant. Seeing as her cheeks turned red. "Oh, good grief, I was afraid of this..."

"Pleeeaaassseee, Julia..." The young scholars begged. "We wanna see you do it..."

"Oh...all right then." Julia continued to blush. "But just this once okay..." She takes a deep breath... and twirls around, her face flashing a very cute smile. To be honest, I've wanted to see her do that.

"Oooooooo...Aaaaaaah..." The scholars all grinned. "That was soo beautiful, Julia..." One scholar said.

"Soo graceful, and maidenly..." Another one one added hands on her cheeks and smiling.

"I can finally die happy..." A third one commented, tears flowing down his face.

"Thank you, Julia, Thank you." And a fourth one gives Julia a thumbs up.

All those compliments made Julia rather giddy. "Ah heh heh heh… Aw shucks, Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen...(in a more serious tone) Now let's get back to work. This library isn't simply going to clean itself."

"Yes, Ma'am!" The scholars saluted and went back to work.

"Oh, almost forgot, Julia. You wanted to know when the people from Fortune's Marked showed up, right?" Simon said.

"I did, Simon." Julia replied.

"Well, they're here." Simon told her.

"Thank you, that'll be all." Julia then turns to us. "Well Flynn, Looks like I'm going to busy for the rest of the day ordering in new books. So it looks like I won't be seeing you til sundown. Hope you two enjoyed the show."

"Okay then, see you at suppertime, Julia." I waved good-bye and we left the library.

* * *

_**(On patrol in the surrounding countryside, A week or so later)**_

Me and the squad were to meet up with master Ioder's entourage today and help escort them into Shizontonia. We were already in position, overlooking the road.

"You sure they're arriving today, sir Flynn?" Sodia, who, like me was watching the direction they were supposed to arrive in asked.

"Positive, Sodia..." I replied. "Besides I think that might be them." I added, noticing the dust-cloud nearly a mile away. I pull out my binoculars to check... "That's them alright..." I said as I recognized master Ioder's personal carriage, escorted by sir Jurgis and the rest of the brigade. "Sodia get the men up, we move in five minutes."

"Yes, sir..." Sodia replied. "Huh? That's weird. Sir Flynn, the dust-cloud got bigger all of a sudden... And there's a flare going up."

"A flare?"I looked at the flare and I saw it was red. Oh shit! Red flares are our signal for monster/brigand attack, And sure enough, I looked through my binoculars to see that the brigade was under heavy monster assault! "Sodia, we move in five SECONDS! Monsters are attacking master Ioder!"

"You heard the man MOVE!" Sodia shouted. "The prince is in danger and we gotta save him!" Everybody quickly got on our horses and we rode like mad-men towards the fighting…

_**XXX**_

By the time we got there, there were already several dead monsters, unfortunately, there were also several dead knights.

I noticed some of my old companions, Elvin, Ivan, David, and Hanks Jr. fighting off a large group of wolves.

And another group comprised of sir Jurgis, the twins, Chris, Kunsuke, and Pete surrounded my a mix of mandragoras and giant bees. Both groups were just barely holding off the monsters...

Time to tip the odds. "Sodia, Henry, Sherman, Frank, Chuck, Benjamin, and Beejay, Go aid that group!" I ordered, pointing at Elvin's team. "Bernard, Richard, Patrick, Daniel, Harris, Perkins, you're with me!" I shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone saluted.

"CHAAARRRGGGEEE!" I shouted and we galloped into the fray... Our charge scattered the monsters Killing several in the process, I was able to nail a bee and two mandragoras while Sodia slashed two wolves and rode down a third. We quickly dismounted and continued to take out the monsters on foot. "Sir Jurgis, we saw your flare and came as fast as we could!" I shouted over the noise of the fighting.

"It's a good thing you did." Sir Jurgis replied as he decapitated a mandragora and the twins each kill a mandragora. "These bastards are giving us a hard time, killed several good knights in the first charge, and we got separated from master Ioder."

"Oh, man these monsters are crazy!" Chastel shouted as she used photon an a small swarm of bees.

"No kidding! They wouldn't attack such a large group of knights like this!" Hisca added, taking down a wolf. "Just what's going on here...?"

"Is master Ioder Okay...?" I asked just as a bee attacked. "Oh no you don't!" I dodged its stinger and sliced its wings, grounding it so I could finish it off with a stab to its abdomen.

"His coach was able to get clear along with some of my men!" Sir Jurgis replied. "Flynn look out!" I turn around to see two more bees charging at us. But before we could get our defenses up, they were both hit with arrows and were dead before we hit the ground. I turned around to notice that in Jurgis's group was none other than Raven! What's he doing out here?

"Two more for me, Jurgis..." Raven said. "One more monster and I oughta be tied."

Then Sir Jurgis kills two more mandragoras. "You were saying, Raven?"

"Aw, man...!" Raven rolled his eyes. "Oh well, better get caught up..." And resumes shooting at the monsters. While me and sir Jurgis each take down a mandragora.

Meanwhile Sodia's group was about to get hit by another pack of wolves and a giant wild boar. "Keep back, men. I'm gonna see if I could thin the pack a bit!" Sodia charges up her spell circle. "O power that tries soul shine...PHOTON!" A sphere of pure light manifests in front of the boar and explodes, killing it and five additional wolves and scattering up the pack.

Two of the surviving wolves rush at Sodia, She quickly slashes the throat of the first wolf, and when she turns to engage its partner, we see that it's been intercepted by a large blue war-dog, which slashes the wolf's throat with a...dagger in its mouth? Wait a second...Is that...?

Uh oh! Never mind that for now! We just see a large group of bees and axe-beaks rushing towards us. "Chastel, Hisca, thin that herd!" Sir Jurgis shouted.

"Gotcha, captain!" Chastel replied. "You up to it, Hisca?"

"You bet, Chastel! Let's do this!" Hisca grips Chastel's wrist and the two of them start glowing. "Oh divine spears, run our enemies through...HOLY LANCE!" and suddenly the monsters get mowed down by a rain of spears of pure light. While this arte is quite powerful when used by one user, tag-teaming will triple its effect. We quickly polish off the few surviving monsters from that group.

Suddenly the monsters retreat, leaving behind a field soaked in the blood of at least four dozen monsters... and sadly several knights. If it hadn't been for my squad, the body-count might have been higher Just then, that war-dog that's been helping Sodia notices me. "whine...? WOOF WOOF WOOF!" And comes running towards me, almost knocking me down.

"Hey there Repede!" I greeted the one-eyed war-dog that me and Yuri co-own. "You missed me didn't you...?" Repede happily licks my face. "But what are you doing here...?"

Raven then answered. "I was talkin' ta Yuri the other day that I was gonna be headin' up ta Shizontonia ta check up on the blastia progress, and I might have let slip that you were up there. Repede was clearly wantin' ta see ya so Yuri let me take him with me."

"Is that so, Repede...?" I asked.

"WOOF WOOF WOOF" Repede happily barked.

"Well we better get these bodies bagged and taken to Shizontonia for burial." Sir Jurgis grimly ordered and we wrapped them up in sheets and loaded them onto a supply cart that just rejoined us. "Now then let's catch up with master Ioder." And we proceeded further up the road...

_**(Sometime later)**_

...We soon caught up with Master Ioder's carriage, But soon we noticed that something was wrong. The cart wasn't moving. The doors were opened. The horses that pulled it were both dead, along with the five knights that were guarding it.

"Oh, no...! MASTER IODER!" I shouted as I jumped off my horse and ran up to the carriage to see that it was...empty. Master Ioder was gone. I could hear the twins sobbing outside, I can't really blame them. "Master Ioder's not here." I quietly said.

"Flynn, Jurgis, could ya come here for a sec..." Raven said as he examined one of the corpses. "There something interesting with these stiffs."

"What's so interesting about them, Raven? Other than they're dead." Sir Jurgis asked.

"Notice their injuries, these aren't rips made by a monster... these were cuts" Raven pointed. "And notice something familiar about them?"

I looked at the bodies for a couple of minutes before I soon realized something. "Yeah, now that you mention it, The slash patterns look almost like the ones found on Wesley's body when he was found dead in the Lower Quarter a few weeks ago."

"Wait a sec, sir Flynn. Are you trying to tell me that whoever killed that jerk, Wesley is running around offing more knights?" Sodia said. "Those poor guys didn't deserve that, and I hate to admit, neither did that jerk Wesley."

"Hmmmmm... No blood in here." Raven said as he examined the inside of master Ioder's carriage. "Well, guys...something tells me that the prince has been swiped."

"You're telling me that the prince has been kidnapped?" Sir Jurgis said.

"It would pretty much appear so." Raven replied. "Near as I could tell, as they were getting clear of that brouhaha we were caught in..." He looks at the slain horses. "Our… ahem… friend made his move. First he slashed the horses throats, immobilizing the cart..." Then he walks over to the dead knights. "And when these guys tried to stop him, he, or she mowed them down one by one. And when they were all kacked..." He walks over to the carriage. "He subdued the prince and removed him from the carriage just like that. I can smell a little bit of chloroform in here, so that's how the prince was subdued."

"Repede, can you track them?" I asked.

Repede sniff around for a few minutes, but couldn't pick up the scent. "whine." he moaned in disappointment.

"I don't think the pooch is gonna find anything..." Raven replied. "Whoever did this would have known how not to leave a scent trail."

"Damn!" Sir Jurgis pounds his fist in the carriage in frustration. "This is a disaster! Alright, get this carriage unhooked, and get any live horses we can spare hooked up. And bring those men too, they deserve a funeral as well."

"Yes, Sir!" We saluted and went about the grim task or prepping our fallen men for burial. We unhitched the carriage and put two live horses on it, leaving the slain horses for the scavengers to dispose of, and we made our way back to Shizontonia. No doubt about it, this has been a disaster.

* * *

_**(Knights HQ, Shizontonia, later that evening)**_

"I heard about what happened to master Ioder, Jurgis..." Julia(now wearing her librarian clothes) said when she entered. "How did this simply happen...?"

"I'm not quite sure, Julia." Sir Jurgis replied as he was writing out letters of condolences to the families of those fallen knights. "All I know was that we were escorting master Ioder, minding our own business when suddenly a large group of monsters attacked, killing seven of our most recent recruits before we could form defensive groups to hold them off and protect master Ioder's escape."

"Then I rode in and help drive off the attacking monsters and avenge our comrades." I added. "Not to mention we also met up with..."

"WOOF WOOF!" Repede happily barked, and knocked Julia down. And started licking her face, almost licking her glasses off.

"AAH! Repede!? Ah! Stop that! It Tickles! Ha ha ha ha! It tickles! I missed you too okay? Ha ha ha ha! Okay okay! Can you let me up now?" Repede lets her up. "Heh heh... The one male I'll ever allow to lick me. As long it's just my face." She dusts herself off. "So how's my knife fighting training going for you?" She pats Repede on the head.

"Apparently quite well, Julia." Sir Jurgis replied. "He took out quite a few of those monsters."

"He even helped me out." Sodia added.

"Good boy, Repede." Julia patted Repede. "I'll have to get you some ground beef later. I take it you wanted to see Flynn and me."

"woof woof woof." Repede replied.

Then she turned back to us. "So what happened next?"

Sodia answered. "After the monsters, we went to find Master Ioder's carriage, and when we found it, we discovered five more dead knights, two dead horses, and an empty carriage. And from the looks of the carriage, master Ioder was subdued and spirited away. All of it looked like the work of assassins."

"Assassins?" Julia replied. "May I have a look at the bodies?" She requested.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. "It isn't pretty."

"I'm sure, Flynn." Julia sternly answered. "You must remember I'm no stranger to this sort of thing. But I just want to see the bodies found near the carriage."

"As you wish, Julia." Sir Jurgis agreed. "Flynn, Sodia, take miss DuBois to the morgue."

"Yes, Sir!" We saluted and we led Julia to the morgue, leaving sir Jurgis to finish writing his letters of condolences.

* * *

_**(The Morgue, moments later)**_

We showed Julia one of the bodies... "Oh my word, how awful." Julia gasped. "Even I'm not that vicious." This coming from someone who, a few years ago, slaughtered a gang of armed rapists. "This pattern." She examines the cut-marks on the stomach, throat, and arms and legs and the deep gouges on the ruined armor. "Multiple slashes in places where you need only one cut to finish the job. Oh dear, I know only person who would go for this kind of overkill."

"Do you know who, Julia?" I asked.

"Titus Weaver... The son of the man my father hired to teach me knife fighting and the martial arts before he died nine years ago." Julia replied. "but you'll probably know this man by another name...Zagi."

"Zagi?" Me and Sodia asked as Julia covered the dead knight with a sheet. "So that's who killed Wesley a few weeks ago."

"Wesley's dead?" Julia replied. Apparently, they don't get the Wonder News up in Aspio. "Sorry, we weren't allowed any news from the outside world as we took our exams." She explained. "Can't say I'm not too sad to hear that he's gone, that freckle-faced Cumore brigade knight was simply a pain in the rump, figuratively of course. He's always trying to hit on me, and I keep telling him that he's simply not my type(and even if he were, I STILL wouldn't go out with that weasel.)."

"Sheesh, tell me about it." Sodia added. "Both him and sir Cumore were the reasons I wanted to transfer out of that stupid brigade. And even after I joined the Jurgis Brigade he kept hitting on me, and I kept punching him in the face."

"Anyway, Anything else you know about Zagi, Julia?" I asked.

"Well, last I heard, he was working as a blade for hire with this assassin guild known as the Red Eyes, revolting bunch." Julia commented. "He's not someone you don't want to mess with, Flynn. Zagi's completely vicious and crazy, and a hardened killer to boot. Even I don't know if I'm a match for him. Best to avoid him at all costs." She sternly suggested, a look of worry on her face.

"Noted, Julia..." I nodded. Anyone that would make Julia worry like that makes me worried as well. "Well, it's apparent that the Red Eyes are involved with master Ioder's disappearance, and I'm REALLY worried about his safety." Well, better go inform sir Jurgis about this...

* * *

_**(Somewhere west of Shizontonia, in a sheltered cove on the coast)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

A black hearse, pulled by four pitch-black horses, driven by two cloaked figures, and escorted by several riders wearing blue jackets, their faces hidden behind red-eyed masks rode towards the cove.

Awaiting them in the cove was a schooner, and on it's shore was a large boat with a ramp, guarded by eight oarsmen. The hearse, and its outriders, with perfect discipline, rode up onto the ramp and onto the boat.

The boat casts off, and rows towards the schooner, despite the rocking of the boat, the horses, still mounted stay perfectly still and quiet, save for the occasional snort.

The boat soon reaches the black schooner, and soon it is lifted out of the water and onto the deck. The boat's ramp is lowered, and the hearse rolls off and onto a lift, taking it down to the hold where it is secured and the sinister horses are stabled.

Awaiting them in the hold were two men garbed in the robes of the council. "Well, Yeager, I trust the operation was fruitful..." Nero asked.

The first cloaked man removes his cloak. "See for yourselves, mein herrs." Yeager opens the hearse's coffin to reveal prince, Ioder bound and gagged, and looking scared.

The second driver also removes his cloak. "It's too bad there weren't any more knights for me to kill." Zagi snarled, sounding a bit...disappointed. "If it weren't for the fact that we needed you alive..." He threatens Ioder with one of those wicked knives of his.

"I do admit zose knights guarding der prinz vere quite brave, ja? Unlike zat Cumore Brigade knight you sent Zagi to kill." Yeager commented.

"Yeah, boss..." Zagi said. "It was kinda funny watching that freckle faced punk beg and plead for his worthless life... Before I left him in a river of his own blood that ran through the Red Light District. MWA HA HA HA HA!" he laughs insanely. "It's too bad I was ordered to spare fatso there, how disappointing."

"We did tell you that Eric Onkos and his gang was useful to us, and we wanted to make sure he got the message." Bruno reminded.

"Yeah, yeah..." Zagi replied. "I'm gonna grab some shut-eye. Don't disturb me unless you want to die." Zagi then exits the hold.

Ioder is taken to a cabin and is soon untied. "I do hope you vill find ze accommodations to your liking, mein prinz..." Yeager bowed. "But for now I must get ze Demeter ready for it's departure. It vill be a fairly long voyage to Nor Harbor, vhere you vill be a guest of herr Ragou. Ta ta..." and Yeager leaves Ioder in the cabin with Nero and Bruno, who lock the door.

"W...What's the meaning of this...?" Ioder demanded.

"We simply want you out of the way..." Nero started.

"So that you won't be able to prevent baron Ragou from marrying lady Estellise." Bruno finished.

"Ragou... Marrying my cousin?" Ioder gasped. 'There's no way Estellise will stand for that..."

"Oh, but she will, master Ioder." Nero slyly replied. "Matter of fact, we've been making sure of that since her birthday."

"Huh?" Ioder looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You might not have noticed, but we've been drugging her with a powerful aphrodisiac, and for the last three months, we've been making her a totally obedient sex-addict by having her have clandestine sex with the johns in the Red Light District." Nero explained.

"And now we're making her have sex with certain big-wigs to help promote Ragou's status so that he can be high enough to marry lady Estellise." Bruno added. "You've heard of his recent promotion to baron...?" Ioder nods. "Well you ca thank lady Estellise for that when she slept with duke Calvin."

"So, her recent quiet behavior? Her taste in rather revealing clothing? And the fact that she no longer smells like bubblegum? It was all your doing!?" Ioder was VERY surprised.

"Pretty much, master Ioder." Nero replied. "Well her new outfits were actually suggested by earl Gradana. And guess what? He slept with her too. Guhihihi!" He throws in Gradana's laugh for good measure.

"But why?" Ioder asked.

"Why? so that the Council will rule the Empire of course, with Ragou as our esteemed Emperor." Bruno triumphantly answered. "While you will end up in the dustbin of history."

"Or rather you'll just end up in Baron Ragou's personal dungeon in Nor Harbor." Nero added.

"Have a nice voyage, prince, though I doubt your stay in Nor Harbor will be as...pleasant, Ha ha ha ha!" Bruno said, waving good-bye.

The two leave, locking the door, leaving Ioder alone in his now locked cabin to think about his bleak fate that awaits him...In That wretched hive of scum and villainy that is Capua Nor.

* * *

_**(End Part 5)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**And there you have it, my interpretation of how crown prince Ioder gets kidnapped.**_

_**The character, Simon Elwood(who I introduced in this chapter) is basically the scholar wearing the green and white robe that Estellise first meets in Aspio in game, and yeah, he can get a bit...tense when people ask about Rita, or just Rita in general. Afterwards he can be seen lounging on a shelf.**_

_**Also the character who describes Julia as maidenly is his girlfriend, Rachael Holly. She's basically the blonde female scholar that you see in Aspio's main plaza.**_

_**Some of Zagi's background is based on the fan-fic, 'No Man's Land' by Rydia Asuka. It's listed on my favorites list if any of you want to read it.**_

_**Since Zagi might not be that crazy assassin's original name, I created a pre-assassin/real name for the multicolored haired psychopath**_

_**Oh, well, next chapter, A maid sees a pig and a mage gets something important missing.**_


	6. Hog Wild

_**Part 6. Hog Wild**_

* * *

_**(Town Square, Shizontonia)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Ah, the glorious sun, bathing the eastern side of Shizontonia's buildings in it's welcoming light and shooing away the pre-dawn fog, and finding its few residents going about their business, including me, Simon and Repede, getting some groceries for today's meals. Oh good grief, look who's coming towards us...sigh...I had a feeling I'd run into that peeping tom sooner or later.

"Hey, mornin' Julia, Repede..." Raven waved to us. "So who's your boyfriend?"

"Greetings, sir, my name's Simon." Simon greeted.

"He's not my boyfriend, Raven. Honestly." I finished. "Besides he's dating Rachael."

"That's right, Julia..." Simon smiled, Rachael was that female scholar that commented on how...maidenly I looked in my maid outfit last week by the way. "What's your name...?"

"Me..." Raven points at himself. "Oh, just call me Raven, I'm a member of Altosk here on guild business. Almost didn't get here on account of that monster attack yesterday."

"Yeah, I heard that prince Ioder was kidnapped again." Simon replied.

What...? Do you think that it's the first time Ioder got swiped? There has been a few kidnappings before, but we usually get him back within a few days. Flynn's gotten pretty good at rescuing him.

"So any ransom yet...?" Simon asked.

"No, not yet actually..." I replied. "But so far, this had been the bloodiest kidnapping yet, It appears to be the work of the Red Eyes, and they happen to be the best mercenaries on Terca Lumireis. So whoever's behind this must have some very deep pockets to EVEN afford the Red Eyes. And I'm certain they got some very big plans."

"Plans that require that the prince is out of the way of..." Raven said. "And I wonder if they might involve our pink-haired princess? Just thinking out loud here."

"So you think master Ioder's kidnapping may have something to do with lady Estellise?" I pondered.

Flynn has already told me of Estellise's recent behavior changes; her acting quiet and submissive, the lack of interest in her favorite activities, the different hair-clip and clothing(Why do I think a certain bowl-cut earl that I absolutely despise is behind that), and that she's not using her favorite bubblegum scented perfume anymore. Just what's going on with her?

"I do suppose I'll have to look into that once my internship is up in a few weeks." I said

We went from food stall to food stall buying some of the fresher stuff when Repede's ears perked up and he went over to this stall that was run by farmers, he seemed to be interested in that young girl "Hey doggie, why are you looking at me like that?" The young girl said. "It's almost like you know me."

"Woof woof." Repede happily barked.

"Repede, stop teasing that girl." I smiled. "She's not even your species."

The girl's eyes suddenly widen. "Repede, Is that really YOU!?" She suddenly hugs him. "I missed you, Repede, You've sure grown since I last saw you three years ago. How's Yuri? And what happened to your eye?"

"You know Repede?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I do." The girl answered. "My name is Emma, pleased to meet you all."

"I'm Julia." I introduced myself. "And this is Simon, and this is Raven." I introduced them as well.

"Hello there." Simon greeted.

"Charmed." Raven greeted. "So ya knew Yuri huh."

"Yes, he saved me from a wolf pack three years ago." Emma smiled.

"I see, he... also saved me as well." I replied.

"You were attacked by wolves as well?" Emma asked.

"Um...sort of." I answered. Considering her age (Emma is currently 11 yrs. Old), I deemed it wise to not tell her the actual situation Yuri found me in. "So, changing the subject as it where, how was Heliord?"

"A lot of hard work." A woman answered. "I'm Caroline, Emma's mother." Caroline introduces herself. "And this is my husband Jack." She introduces us to her husband.

"Julia DuBois." I introduced myself to the parents. "A lot of hard work, huh? Not surprising, considering that Heliord's a new city under construction to replace Caer Bocram."

"Yeah, but it wasn't just the city we were building..." Jack replied. "There was some other project they had us working on as well, They didn't say what though. We worked like dogs over the course of three years. And when I heard that they were fixing Shizontonia's barrier, we dropped everything and got the hell outta there. A lot of my friends and their families are still laboring up there, thinking they'll be promoted to nobles. But I felt something wasn't right about that offer... Seemed too good to be true. I just wanted to be a farmer again."

"They're offering nobility for hard labor...?" I replied. "You're right to think that was too good to be true... _'The rank of nobility is reserved for those who have earned the Emperor's confidence'_... It's simply not meant to be given as a reward for simple construction. Who's making that offer...?"

"Some very snooty knight with lilac colored hair, I think his name's Cumore, As well as some earl with a bowl haircut and speaks with with the same hoidy-toidy accent you talk with."

"Gradana Stafford, I should have known." I clenched my hands in anger. "I simply swear that... person's determined to screw the people of Shizontonia over. First he tried to get you lot moved to Nor Harbor, and now this...sigh..." I let my shoulders slump a bit. "I feel sorry for you all... As well as the Twins who were...forced to use their bodies to keep you from going to Nor Harbor in the first place."

"Sheesh... Talk about jumpin' out of one frying pan and into another." Raven said. "Neither place is good for raising a family right now."

"Well, I glad we're finally home." Emma chirped in. "Heliord wasn't such a nice place anyway. Cumore and Gradana scared me...*shudder*..." She looks at Repede again. "By the way, what happened to his eye...?"

"He got injured in a fight a few years ago..." Raven answered.

"And me, Yuri and Flynn have been teaching him to be a better fighter." I said. "You remember Flynn?"

"Yeah, he was that nice blonde knight we met before we were shipped off to Heliord." Emma answered.

"Well, he's currently posted at the knights HQ here for a few weeks while we get this town back in shape." I said.

"Well I don't suppose you three might be interested on buying some apples?" Caroline asked. "They just came into season shortly after we came back, And we can use the gald to fix up our homestead."

"Don't mind if we do..." Raven replied. And we each bought a bucket of apples, and told then where we wanted them delivered, mmmmm... Apple pie... Afterwords we waved bye-bye to that nice family and went over to the meat markets... I wish to get some ground beef for Repede, among other things…

_**XXX**_

….As we bought a pound of ground beef for Repede, and was in the process of purchasing some mutton for our supper tonight, we head some kind of commotion over where they keep the livestock before they're butchered for their meat.

"What's goin' on over there..." Raven asked a passerby.

"Some guys from a Yurzorean porn guild are doing some kind of photo-shoot over there." The person replied. "Those yellow skinned sickos got some girl shackled to the ground and they're trying to get that pig in there to screw her..."

"Oh my word..." I gasped. "I feel that we must do something."

"I know..." Raven replied. "Simon..."

"Yes, Raven...?"

"Go find Merzhom, He should be at guild HQ..." Raven ordered. "Tell him we got some illegal guild activity here in the meat markets."

"And while you're at it, I'm gonna find some knights, tell them what's going on as well." The passerby added before dashing off.

"Got it." Simon dashes off towards guild HQ.

"Now then, let's see what goin' on here." Raven said as we headed towards the commotion...

...As we approached what look like a set of pig-pens, We could tell because of the absolutely awful stench! Oh, gods the SMELL is just absolutely revolting! And I thought the red light district smelled bad. We could see that there was a crowd of men gathered there, we could hear whooping and hollering, and saying all kinds of lewd, obscene phrases...

"Go, piggy, go...!"

"Yeah... Fuck that little bitch's pussy real good..."

"C'mon Do her already!"

"Make her squeal, piggy, MAKE HER FUCKING SQUEAL...!"

"Make her cum! Make her cum...!"

My word...

We could hear some rather loud grunting... "OINK OINK... GRUNT GRUNT GRUUUNNNT... OINK OINK...!" That is either one big pig... Or maybe it's Eric... Not like I could tell the two apart anyway...

We could also hear the sound of cameras clicking away.

"GRUNT GRUNT OINK OINK!" Sounds like the pig's about ready to… mate! This is just absolutely sick and WRONG!

"Then go ahead and do it, you two..." A voice in the crowd with a strong Yurzorean accent shouted. "Make it as loud and hard as you can...!"

Raven approaches the crowd. "Alright break it up, guys!" He shouted. "Now which guild is doing this?"

"That none of your fucking business." One of the men shouted back. "Who do the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Raven of the guild Altosk!" Raven shows them his credentials. "And it look like you owe me some flowers, mister." Well that got things quiet... well except for that pig.

"Hey, can't you see where busy here..." One of the Yurzoreans approached.

"What's yer name and guild?" Raven asked.

"I'm Wada Masiji, son of honorable Kitano Masiji..." Wada introduced himself... wait a sec... Did he say that he's the son of that fat asshole in the green shirt, Kitano...? And that he thinks his father is honorable...? Oh good grief...! "Leader of the honorable rave guild, Super Free." That guild's honorable...? Not from my experience.

"Super Free, huh?" Raven stroked his chin. "So what are you exactly doin' here?"

"We're just doing some degrading pictures of a slave at the owner's request while he's out of town." Wada answered. "And then..."

"Lemme guess..." Raven interrupted. "And then you're also gonna take that...slave... to a public restroom and have her gang raped, and take a bunch of pictures, huh...?" The Yurzoreans nod. "Like father, like son, Huh... Well I'm afraid we can't let you do that. Do you guys have a permit...?"

While Raven was talking to those awful... people... I took a look at what's going on in that smelly, dirty pig-pen... What I saw made my jaw hit the ground. There was this rather fat, smelly disgusting pig...*shudder*_..._ And that fat slob was approaching a young girl that, from what I could tell was naked, gagged and shackled by her arms beneath that revolting oversexed beast...

Wait a minute...

That girl…

That's... "Oh, SHIT! RITA!" Next thing I knew I threw off my robe(By the way, I'm wearing my librarian outfit underneath), Jumped into the pig-pen and ran up to that pig. "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU DAMN DIRTY SWINE" I shouted as I gave that pig a swift kick to his jaw, knocking him back from Rita.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Wada shouted.

"What does it look like, asshole!" I shouted back as Repede joined me. "I'm putting a stop to this bullshit and getting this girl out of here! Now give me the keys!" I demanded.

"I don't think so, you interfering bitch..." Wada smiled. "Hold still for our pet, will you." What did he mean by...huh?... I heard some angry grunting behind me and I turn to see that pig, tusks out, lunge at me with intent to kill. YIKES! I barley managed to dodge to my left, flinging Rita away to avoid being gored by his tusks.

"Dammit, can't get a clear shot!" Raven shouted due to the fact that the Super Free guild members and the accompanying perverts surrounded the pig-pen, no doubt to keep me from escaping that rampaging porker.

"Repede, guard that girl!" I ordered. "I'll handle that hog! WHOA!" I just managed to evade another one of its charges, damn thing's not giving me a chance to get my daggers out.

"_*Woof Woof*_!" Repede replied, drawing his Kogarashi dagger and staying near Rita to keep the pigs(both the two and four legged kind) at bay. "GRRRRR!"

"Kuso! Will you stop jumping around, you four-eyed tart!" Wada complained as I kept dodging the pig's attacks. "How am I supposed to take goru pictures if I don't have any gore...?" Sheesh... definitely his father's son.

"Well kindly excuse me... YIKES!... For wanting to... YEOW!... Stay alive... HEY!... You asshole... ACK!..." I replied between dodges. By this point I had my back to the wall waiting fore the next charge...

..."GRUNT GRUNT OINK OINK GRUNT" the pig pawed at the ground and lunged straight at me, his nasty yellow teeth bared. I somersaulted over him as he slammed into the wall, stunning him long enough ….

...For me to finally draw my daggers. "C'MON, YOU! LET'S FINISH THIS!" I shouted my challenge at the angry beast.

"REEEEEEEEEEEE!" The pig lunged at me, and at the last moment before he hit, I pivoted on my right foot and drove my dagger through his forehead and into his brain as he passed, he collapsed to the ground and I quickly slashed his throat, making certain he was dead.

Looks like we're having pork for supper, might have to buy a LOT of Shake N Bake.

"There. I've killed Peyoccian rhinossuses with that technique, Did you think I was afraid of you?" I said as the dying pig drew his last breath.

"Kuso! I've payed a lot of good money for that pig!" Wada said as him and their goons drew their tantō knives. "Any last words, bitch...?" I was about to get ready to fight them, but then I noticed some familiar faces approach, so I sheathed my daggers.

"How about surrender." I smiled. Wada and his guild-members looked confused at first, til one of them looked behind them and saw Flynn and his knights, along with Merzhom and his crew. "Hi there, Flynn, nice of you to join us."

"Wada Masiji, I thought I told you and your punks to beat it after you guys made a mess in one of my taverns." Merzhom growled slapping his club. "And seeing as you ain't Union..."

"Arrest these men!" Flynn ordered, and the knights disarmed the Yurzoreans. "You know, you guys are lucky we came along, if we arrived a few minutes later..."

"What do you mean we're lucky..." Wada interrupted. "That four-eyed bitch should be the one you should call lucky, we were just about to gang rape her when you showed up."

"Let me finish..." Flynn replied. "If we arrived a few minutes later, you'd have all been turned into a pile of castrated corpses... Or I don't know Julia there."

"Nani ga!? That's...Julia? As in Julia DuBois!?" Wada said, pointing at me, I nodded. "As in the four eyed oni that single-handily slaughtered my father's bodyguard three years ago and tried to do the same thing to my father!?" I sinisterly nodded. And he nervously gulped. "My father warned me about her, If I should meet her I should just run away."...While screaming like a frightened girl I'll bet.

"Well, Julia, care to explain yourself?" Flynn asked.

And I gave my answer. "Well, I was doing some shopping, minding my own business, when we heard this little commotion here, the fellow that probably found you told that there was some illegal act of exhibitionism going on here... He did run into you guys right?"

"He did, Julia." Flynn answered, showing us his witness.

"So did one of those scholars." Merzhom added, showing us Simon.

"Please continue, Julia." Flynn said...

...And I did. "When we approached, Raven here asked to what was going on, we learned that it was the guild, Super Free that was the cause of this unpleasant racket. They were making a pig have sex with a fifteen year old girl shackled to the ground, I noticed that the girl was none other than Rita Mordio." I showed him the still shackled mage.

"Huh?" Flynn gasped. "That's not Rita, Julia."

"Huh?"

"She showed up at knight HQ shortly before that guy." Flynn explained. "Her bodhi blastia was recently stolen."

"Stolen…? Then..." I looked down at the shackled girl, and it was then that I noticed that she was CLEARLY not Rita. Sure she had the same brown hair and was wearing the same type of goggles. But she was a bit taller, had the same skin color as Natalie and Hannah, and her dull eyes were hazel-brown.

She's a Yurzorean made to look like Rita.

"You… You're a Yurzorean, aren't you?" I removed her gag. She nodded. "Why were you impersonating Rita? How old are you?" I asked her in her native tongue.

"Let's save the interrogation for later, Julia." Raven Interjected. Then He turns his attention to Flynn. "Anyhoo, four-eyes here jumped into the pen, kicked that pig away from… Let's call her Not!Rita, and was forced ta put said pig down when it tried ta maul her."

"That true, Julia...?" Flynn asked and I nodded.

"And then they were about to gang-bang Not!Rita and me, when you showed up, saving _their_ lives." I finished.

"Is that true?" Flynn asked Wada and he pretty much remained silent.

"'Fraid so, Flynn." Raven said. "Matter of fact, after shooting Not!Rita being screwed by a pig, they were plannin' on takin' her ta a public washroom and gang-bang her there and take a ton of pics."

"I see.." Flynn replied, then he turned to Wada. "Wada Masiji, you and your men are under arrest for the illegal sexual exploitation of this young lady, which includes public nakedness, unlawful confinement, bestiality, intended gang-rape, and attempted sexual assault of one Julia DuBois(which could have led to your extremely painful deaths). Men, take these bastards out of my sight!" Flynn ordered, and his knights handcuffed the Yurzoreans and loaded them on to a wagon to take them into lockup.

"You won't get away with this." Wada protested as they loaded him onto the wagon. "My father will bail me out, this isn't over..." Why do they always say that...? As the wagon rolled away, Flynn unshackled Not!Rita from her manacles and looked at her hazel colored eyes, which were very dull.

"It looks like she's been put on drugs, Julia." He said, a worried look on his face.

"No kidding, Flynn." I replied. "Why do I get the feeling it's 'Monster Drool'?"

"You mean 'Tentacle Syrup'?" Flynn said. "If it is, we'll need to get her an antidote before we can get any answers from her."

"Hey, Flynn, I found these." Merzhom said, holding a box of what looks like...porn mags. "That fake Rita girl's on 'em." He added, showing us a cover that showed Not!Rita being molested by a bunch of green vine-like tentacles with reddish tips and blue tongues. Valssuwreath tentacles...*shudder*...

"Those look like valssuwreath tentacles." I said, examining the cover. I read the kanji on the magazine. "Hmmm... Honmatsutentou(Putting the Cart Before the Horse), by Kitano Masiji... Starring Rita Mordio of Aspio..." I then flipped through the porn rag to see that unpleasant things they did to her... "...Oh, Zaude... My Brain needs a shower..." I think unpleasant is simply a very BIG understatement... Oh, YUCK! Other than the Disgusting tentacle monster, this was the sort of stuff that both Gradana and that yellow skinned asshole made me do...

"Oh my god..." Flynn commented on the scenes where poor Not!Rita was raped by that ghastly abomination... "How in the hell did she managed to survive THAT!?"

"Well that explains ti..." Merzhom said. "Before you arrived, we found a young girl, her age and appearance, in the surrounding woods dead. Her belly was completely torn open and she was completely covered in that white sludge. It was even oozing outta her mouth and ass, not to mention her lungs were full of that crap."

"Any idea who she was...?" Raven asked.

"Dunno, Raven..." Merzhom answered. "But she was Yurzorean like this girl here, I'm guessin' she was another slave they were usin' as a sacrificial substitute..."

"Oh, man even though Rita's a weirdo..." Simon commented, Rita has a bit of a reputation back in Aspio as a short tempered weirdo. "She doesn't deserve to be slandered like that!"

"I agree..." Flynn replied. "I'll be adding charges of smuggling illegal porn with intent to distribute, slander, and second degree murder to Wada's list of wrongs. Also I'll be taking Not!Rita back to knight HQ."

"Alright, Flynn..." I agreed. "Simon, did that book on drugs and medicines arrived yet...?"

"Came in yesterday, Julia..." Simon answered. "It should have the recipe to make the antidote we need."

"I hope we can get the ingredients we need here in town." I said as we started to head back. "Oh yeah, we're having pork for supper, so I'll have to get some Shake N Bake...(Looking at dead pig as it was carried off to be butchered) A LOT of Shake N Bake..."

* * *

_**(Knight HQ, Just outside the kitchen, Later that evening)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

"Oh, Jeez Louise, If I didn't know any better, Flynn." David said, plugging his nose. "I swear you were doing the cooking instead of those three scholars... Just what the hell are they making...?"

There was a sign on the kitchen door that said;

'(Simon's handwriting)Scholars making bad smelling antidote.

(Julia's handwriting) Do be so kind as to stay out unless you wish to choke to death on the fumes.'

(Rita's handwriting) 'Or you idiots want a punch in the face followed by a fireball and some IT shoved up your butt!'.

it was signed Simon Jessup, scholar, Julia DuBois, scholar & Rita Mordio, scholar.

"Would you believe, Tentacle Syrup antidote, David." I replied. Julia and friends spent the day running around Shizontonia gathering up the necessary herbs and other ingredients to make the antidote for Rita. And right now they're borrowing the kitchen to brew it in.. "Don't worry, we're not gonna have it with our supper if that's what you're worried about..."

"I hope not..." Hanks Jr replied. "You know, I can still remember that awful smell coming from Saleam's apothecary from time to time. I guess that's what they were making."

"I hope we can get the smell outta the kitchen once they're done..." Elvin added.

"Ugh, that definitely smells like antidote alright." Hisca said, plugging her nose and trying to wave the stench away.

"arroorooroo..." Repede moaned as he was around the corner... some sixty feet down the hall covering his muzzle, the smell is EVEN worse on his nose than it it was on ours, and ours was pretty bad.

_**Simon:**_ "Look like it's the right color..." We heard Simon talking on the other side of the door.

_**Rita:**_ "Well it certainly smells right. Yeeech! So who's tha volunteer? And don't you two even think about volunteering me."

_**Julia:**_ "Well… I guess I'll taste it."

_**Simon:**_ "Good luck."

_**Julia:**_ "Alright then... Boddum's zup..." It sounds like she plugging her nose. It must be pretty bad in there... "BLEEECH!... Oh, Zaude that was simply revolting. I think we got it right. It taste just like rotten turnips."

_**Rita:**_ "Hey, better you than me, Julia."

_**Simon:**_ "Hope you didn't throw up in your gas mask, Julia."

_**Julia:**_ "Alright then let's get it to Not!Rita... We're coming out now, so kindly plug your noses or run for your lives, The SMELL in here is enough to send a full grown skunky running screaming into the night."

And sure enough once the door opened The smell came out as a thick putrid fog, Even with our noses plugged, we almost passed out from the stench. "Rawoooo!" We heard Repede fainting,(something we almost did, quite frankly). The foul smelling fog soon dissipated revealing three young, and very smelly, scholars wearing full-face gas-masks.

"Sorry about that, guys." Simon pulled off his mask and adjusted his glasses. "We'll get some incenses in here to remove the smell."

"...cough cough_..._Oh, good grief, we stink." Julia removed her gas-mask. "Good thing we bought all that tomato-juice, looks like we'll be needing it."

"Is the antidote ready...?" I asked our three smelly scholars.

"It's right here..." Julia showed us a cup of that appears to be a smelly beet red liquid. "Freshly brewed monster drool antidote, guaranteed to remove the addiction to monster drool, the addictions associated with with monster drool, and remove the dizziness in your head, and the tingling in your private parts..."

Then Simon added. "However, it can cause temporary amnesia to long term Tentacle Syrup users, causing them to temporarily lose memories of the time they were under the drug's influence, not to mention it smells just bloody awful and tastes even worse..."

"Don't remind me..." Hisca said. "Lets get that stuff to Not!Rita and get her fixed..." We headed to the infirmary…

* * *

_**(The Infirmary)**_

"Oh, GACK! What's that awful smell...?" Chastel covered her nose as we entered. "Oh...Now I remember... Sex addict antidote..."

Chastel has been treating Not!Rita of her injuries all day, both external and internal.

Fortunately, That Yurzorean girl didn't show any signs of pregnancy. Both he and Chastel have been treating her and cleaning her all afternoon. "Well, I hope she's ready to handle the nasty taste." Chastel said, a worried look on her face. "You'll have to tell her to drink it, Flynn. The drug she's still will still make her quite obedient."

"Okay then..." I presented the antidote to Not!Rita. "I want you to drink this. It'll make you feel better."

"EWW! That stuff stinks, knight-san, no way!" Not!Rita pushed the medicine away.

"Don't you want to be free of the drug?" I asked. "Don't you want to be free of your slavery?"

"Yeah, don't you want your life back?" Rita added.

"I don't care if I'm a slave to the drug or to Master..." Not!Rita protested. "I...I want to fee good as possible..."

"I see then..." I said. "Very well then, I command you to drink this medicine, that's a direct command and I expect you to obey me like the slave you are, woman! For I am your master now! So obey me!" Didn't like to do that, but right now, we need to get her cured.

"Yes, sir..." Not!Rita obediently takes the medicine and drinks it down... "...Oh GHAAAH! I think I'm gonna throw up and just plain die..."

"No kidding..." Julia, Rita, Chastel and Hisca commented at the same time, no doubt recalling when they were cured(I recently learned that Rita had to take that antidote a few months ago in Dahngrest following an incident in the nearby forest of Keiv Moc)...

...After a couple of minutes, we noticed that Not!Rita's eyes were starting to get shiny again.

"...Ugh!...Huh...? Where...where am I..." Not!Rita said looking left and right. "Wh...Why am I wearing hospital pajamas and.. Who are you?"

"Can you tell us your name?" I asked. "We don't want to keep calling you Not!Rita."

"My name..." The Yurzorean girl asked, pointing at her face. "Sō sō mochiron(Oh yes of course), My name is... Reiko Nishimura."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm nineteen." Reiko answered.

Then Rita stepped forward. "All right, you…! Why the hell are you impersonating me? And 2. Where's Charlotte...!?"

"Charlotte... Who is she?" Reiko asked, looking confused. "And why do you I think I'm impersonating you?"

"Charlotte's my bodhi blastia that I wear on my neck." Rita points at her bare neck. Then she grabs a nearby hand-mirror and aims it at Reiko's face. "And as for the impersonation part, take a wild guess."

"WHAAH! My...My hair!" Reiko gasped, her face showing complete shock. "Wha...What happened to it!?" She frantically pats at her hair. "Why is it so short and… Brown!? What happens to me!?"

"So your hair wasn't always like this?" I asked.

"No, knight-san… It used to be black, and came down to the middle of my back so I can updo it." Reiko answered. "How did this happen…? I don't understand. Why can't I remember what happened?"

"You were drugged you and turned you into a sex-slave, Reiko..." I answered. "And you were almost killed as a result. We're currently having you treated right now."

"And right now, you're currently suffering temporary memory loss." Julia added. "It will take some tome for all the memories you had under the drug's influence to return. But I should warn you, you might not like what you'll remember, Reiko" She warned.

"So she won't know anything about why she was made to look like me, ore Charlotte's whereabouts for a while, huh?" Rita asked.

"I'm afraid not, Rita." Julia answered.

"Well, that's just great." Rita sarcastically said, hands on her hips."Ugh, Now if you guys can excuse me, I'm gonna go wash off this nasty-ass smell."

"Join the club, Weirdo." Simon added.

"We both stink too, and I think we may have put the kitchen outta commission for a day or two. But for now, let's give Reiko some rest. We'll Talk to her everything tomorrow once she'

s fully treated."

"Right." Rita nodded in agreement. "...sigh...It just feels so weird without Charlotte on my neck."

"Don't worry, Rita, we'll find your blastia." Chastel reassured. "But right now, your tomato baths await."

"Yeah… Tomato bath." Rita replied. "Oh ma, we stink." She looks at Reiko. "You better appreciate what we had to go through to get that crap outta your system, missy."

We left the infirmary, leaving the Twins and the medic to continue treating Reiko...

* * *

_**(End Part 6)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**David, Elvin, and Hanks Jr(I'm calling him that because there's a Hanks Sr in the game itself), are knights that originally appeared in TOV: The First Strike.**_

_**Well, that's all to say right now so see you all next chapter.**_


	7. Wait Til I Get My Hands On Him!

_**Part 7. Wait Til I Get My Hands on Him!**_

* * *

_**(Knight HQ, A day or so later)**_

_**(Rita's point of view)**_

Oh, man, I just don't believe this... I go and take off Charlotte right before I take a bath, after I made sure that she was safely locked away. And when I came out, I discovered that someone had picked the lock on the locker I placed her in and took her.

Not only that, I also recently learned that I was being framed by some Yurzorean hentai guild! They took this girl, Reiko, made her up to look just like me and I'm told they made her do some really sick sex related stunts. Not to mention they used some tentacle monster on another girl(Made to look like me, of course). I'm told that girl was killed as a result.

Why the hell is all this crap happening to me? Gaaaah! What the hell did I do to deserve this!?

Anyway, I'm currently having breakfast at the knight's HQ while sir Jurgis and Flynn are talking to Reiko, whose memories started to return.

"Good morning, Rita..." Chastel sits down opposite of me, I met her a few years ago when both she and her c.o. Niren visited me asking me for some help. Course I had to abandon my field lab afterwords because I blew out one of the walls. "How are you feeling...?"

"I just feel really pissed, Chastel..." I replied. "First my bodhi blastia gets stolen. And then I get framed by a damn porn guild! ARGH! Why is this crap happening to me?" I bang my head on the table..."Nuuuuh... I'll never live this down... I'm probably gonna be plastered on every damn porn-mag from here to Yurzorea because of this." I bang my head on the table again... "...Double nuuuuh..."

"Well we're going to put a stop to that, Rita..." Chastel placed her hand on my shoulder. "We'll make sure that guild pays for this."

"Oh they better, Chastel..." I said. "Personally I just wanna knock all their teeth out, and force feed every one of them...IT… right up their collective butt-holes" I shook my fist in anger. "How dare they frame me, Rita Mordio!" Let's face it, I just want to KILL those bastards. Kill them with fire! Along with whoever stole Charlotte once I get her back around my neck.

Just then, Flynn, his c.o. Jurgis, Reiko(Wearing a set of pajamas and her hair back to its original black color) and Julia arrived at our table. "Good morning, miss Mordio..." Jurgis greeted. "How are you feeling today...?"

"Like I told Chastel earlier, I feel pissed." I answered. "I wonder, did Reiko's memories come back yet?"

"They did, Rita..." Flynn replied. "And she was very upset about what she started recalling. Considering your age I won't tell you the things that both Super Free and Fidi made her do."

"I'm guessing it's a lot of really gross disgusting sex acts." I replied. "Wait a minute… Did you say Fidi?"

Flynn nodded. "Yes, that's right, Rita. Reiko here told us that she was the second slave that Fidi purchased From Wada after his first slave was...raped to death by a valssuwreath That he retrieved In Keiv Moc."

"That stupid monster?" I gasped. "That can't be right! That thing's dead!" I'm pretty sure that damn thing's dead.

"And I ought to know, Rita, seeing as I shot that revolting thing in the face." Julia added. "I think he might have found another one and brought it down somewhere near here."

"Maybe… But one thing I don't get… How is he even controlling it?"

"That's… A good question, Rita." Flynn replied. "Anyway, back to Reiko; She told us that Fidi made her alter her hair to look like Rita's And even made her wear the same type of clothing."

"Why is that, Flynn?" I asked.

"You sure you want me to answer that?" Flynn asked and I nodded. "Okay..." Flynn takes a deep breath. "… So Fidi can pretend that it's you he's raping."

"WHAT!?" I gasped in complete surprise. "That's sick! But...Why!?"

"If I may, Scifo-san?" Reiko interrupted. "Back when my former master made me alter my hair and made me dress in the same type of clothes thay you wear, Mordio-chan, I asked my master why he made me look like this. The told me that the young girl I was to impersonate had mad a fool of him some five years ago in Aspio and more recently escaped his wrath in Keiv Moc when someone killed a monster he was controlling at the time."

"So...He really was controlling that rather hideous creature I shot." Julia scratched her chin. "I don't supposed you learned how he's doing it, Reiko."

"I...I think so, DuBois-san..." Reiko replied. "About a week ago, after he beat me and made me have sex with him...*shudder*… I still could not believe I enjoyed all that."

"All the more reason I hate that drug..." Julia interjected, Arms folded and a look of disgust on her face. "… And the revolting creature it comes from."

"Go on, Reiko." Flynn encouraged.

"Hai..." Reiko nodded. "After he was done, he talked to a pair of councilmen and a dapper gentleman with a strange accent about the blastia He uses to control monsters. He called it a zoikós blastia. Fidi claimed that with it, he can control just about any monster on Terca Lumireis."

"So that's how he was doing it." I smacked my fist into my palm. "That's how that bastard controlled that stupid monster that attacked both me and that maid of Julia's, and got us both… both..." I suddenly felt my cheeks turn red.

"I don't think you need to say any more, Rita." Julia interjected. "Beside I have a feeling that Fidi was planning to do more than just… ahem … arouse both you and miss Devons.' Then she turns her attention to Reiko. "So Reiko, about those councilmen and that gentleman..."

"They wanted Fidi to use this blastia to distract the prince's guards while they kidnapped that prince..." You should have seen the look on their faces when Reiko brought that up. "Nani…? Was it something I said...?"

"Sir Jurgis, Chastel, Julia.." Flynn answered first.

"Yeah, Flynn..." They followed.

"Something tells me that Fidi was behind that monster attack where we lost several good knights...And Master Ioder..."

"I think so too..." Jurgis agreed. "Reiko, those two councilmen... Do you know their names...?"

"I think so... I even had sex with them... Ugh..." Reiko shuddered "I think there names were Nero Lupo and Bruno Kanec. They were very...unpleasant."

"I can imagine, Reiko." Julia placed her hand on Reiko's shoulder. "Don't ask."

"Oh, boy, this could be a problem..."Jurgis shakes his head.

"What do you mean, sir Jurgis..." Flynn asked.

"Those two are strongly associated with baron Ragou..." Jurgis answered. "Not to mention strongly connected in the council."

"What does that mean, captain...?" Chastel asked.

"Basically it means we can't arrest them without really good proof of their involvement in master Ioder's kidnapping." Jurgis answered. "And the proof we need is none other than..."

"Master Ioder himself..." Flynn finished. "And I doubt they'll go down as easily as Gradana."

"Besides, Flynn, we knew Gradana lost his case on purpose, and if anything benefited from it when he inherited his late father's title… Dammit.." She bangs her head on the table... "Nuuuu..."

"I know Chastel... damn..." Flynn replied. "Anyway, I guess that's it for now, Reiko. We'll be arresting Fidi as soon as he returns later in the day."

"You'd better, Flynn." I said, pointing my finger at him. "I've got some IT I want to force feed that jerk."

"Nani…? IT…?" Reiko asked.

"Don't ask." Flynn, Jurgis, Chastel and Julia replied.

"In the meantime, we'll go up to the library..." Julia said. "I wish to discuss this matter with Simon and Rachael. That fine with you, Rita?"

"Sure..." I agreed. I still feel naked without my bodhi blastia, Charlotte...sigh... Why do I get the feeling she's around that damn bastard's neck(which I intend to strangle)?

"I want to come with you." Reiko said. "Will that be okay?"

"I don't see why not." Julia replied. "Is that fine with you, sir Jurgis?"

"I don't see why not." Jurgis replied. "We don't have anymore questions for her for now."

"Thank you..." Julia bowed, then she turned her attention to Reiko. "Come with me, Reiko. I'm sure I can dig up some clothes that you could wear..."

* * *

_**(The Library, Later that morning)**_

Before we went to the library, we stopped by the house that Julia and the new scholars were staying. Seems that it used to be some upper class family's place until they abandoned it some three years ago. Locked the place up and left every bit of clothing and furniture behind, probably expecting to come back, but they didn't. Wonder what happened to 'em? Anyway, Julia got Reiko a dress for her to wear that was more or less her size, along with some underwear, socks and a pair of shoes.

Once Julia was done making Reiko look like a lady, We headed on to the library…

_**XXX**_

...And as soon as we stepped through the door…

"DWAAAH! The weirdo's in the library!" Simon yelped the instant I stepped through the door. "What the hell are you doing here...?"

"Well, duh, We're here to see you and Rachael, you spaz" I replied. "Sheesh...some things never change..." Last year I... Almost blew up Simon and he's a bit afraid of me ever since. "Besides I can't blow you up even if I wanted to..." I pointed at my bare neck.

"Well, that's never stopped you from punching people..." Simon retorted. "Or hitting them over the head with a book..."

"You hit people over the head with books, Rita...?" Julia said as Rachael approached, pushing a cart full of new books that arrived. "That's just simply reckless, not to mention, an improper way of using reading material. Not to mention you do tend to ruin a lot of books bashing monsters with them. I do recommend you simply refrain from doing that..."

"Yeah, yeah..." I lazily replied.

"Anyway, Rita, Julia..." Rachael said. "while you're here, would you be so kind as to help me out with these books...?"

"Hmm... Sure...Why not..." I replied. As we were sorting the books I decided to ask. "So, Julia, How'd you feel when you became a scholar?"

"Tha absolute happiest moment of my life, and it was thanks to you." Julia smiled.

"Wish I coulda been there to see it, Julia... I should've been there to see it, but noooo, I was down here in Shizontonia working my butt off, getting framed by a porn-guild using an imitation of me, no offense, Reiko. And to top it all off, getting my bodhi blastia stolen! And I'm sure that jerk Fidi's behind it all! ARRRGH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, FIDI VANITÉ!" I shouted at the ceiling.

"SHHHHHHHH!" Julia shushed. "This is a library, mind you..."

"Sorry, I'm still mad at him for what he did." I replied.

"So...It was Fidi that was behind all this, Rita?" Rachael asked as stacked some books onto a shelf.

"Sure was, Rachael..." I replied as I placed some books on a lower shelf. "I can't believe he's still butthurt at me for what I did a few years earlier. All I did was get an S... Jeez what a jackass."

"I don't think jackass would be a good word to describe him, Rita..." Julia commented. "Something tells me that his actions put him right up there in the same category as Gradana; a _**COMPLETE MONSTER**_ that needs a neutering followed by a slit throat, or some other suitable demise." You know, I have seen Julia clobber monsters on the plains, not to mention, kill a pig the other day.

"i can agree with you on that, DuBois-san." Reiko added as she helped Rachael with a few books.

"If you wanna ram a boot up Fidi's ass, you'll have to get in line, Julia, Reiko. I've already called dibs." I said.

We continued to stack the shelves. As we did, we learned a bit about Reiko's past. She told us that she came from a middle class family in Yurzorea, and her folks made sure she had a good education. Guess that explains how she can speak Mayoccian.

She got roped into this sex-slave crap about a year ago after finishing school. She took a job offer claiming they were looking for well educated young ladies willing to work abroad in either Tolbyccia, Ilyccia Desier, or Hypionia as interpreters and be able to speak the local languages. She and her classmates didn't know that the job offer was made by the Masijis, The family that runs that stupid Super Free guild.

They drugged her and raped her, turning her into a slave that served the desires of perverted men until just a few days ago… When Julia purchased a whole pig instead of mutton and a pound of Shake N Bake.

"Okay that oughta do it..." We finally finished with that batch of books.

"Um...Julia... Have You ever solved that book Rita lent to you...?" Rachael asked.

"Not really, Rachael..." Julia answered as she pushed the empty cart back to the front desk. "So I decided to return it when I went to take my exams. But Rita didn't want the book back. So I left it at the library up there for safekeeping."

Then she scratches her chin. "Hmmm...I'm wondering, I simply don't know much about this Fidi person, other than that Keiv Moc affair and our little run-in last week at the blastia controls..."

"Well let's put it this way, Julia... You've seen it for yourself, the guy's a jerk, and has some serious pride issues..." I explained. "I do remember he became a scholar at the same time as I did."

"Yeah, we remember too..." Simon said as both he put away the empty cart. "If I remember correctly, he accused you of cheating..."

"...Cheating...?" I asked. And then it hit me. "...Oh, yeah, now I remember..." I smacked my fist into my palm. "It was quite a few years ago. Back then, Fidi got an A+(95%), whereas I ended up with an S(100%)..." Yeah, best day of my life. Oh yeah, Both Simon and Rachael got an A+ (S-92%, R-90%)

"That's true, Rita..." Rachael added. "... But you got to admit, someone that young..." I was ten years old at the time. "Getting that kind of grade...? It's rather odd..." Yeah, I suppose so when you think about it...

… "Yeah, Odd enough for some people to think I cheated..." I scratched my chin. "Fidi said that I snuck into the dean's office and photocopied the answers and he demanded that I should be banished from Aspio, and I almost was is it wasn't for you and, and surprisingly enough, Spaz..."

"The names Simon, Weirdo..." Whatever, Simon. "I remember. He even pulled out a cheat sheet from Rita's desk, which would have been enough proof to have you banished for life, boy were you crying..."

"Which we figured that anyone could have accessed her desk and planted the evidence after the tests..." Rachael finished. "But Fidi wouldn't let go of it, so we convinced the Dean to have Rita re-take the test next week to clear out any doubts."

"And of course, without cheating, the weirdo repeated her final result..." Simon continued. "Proving she was REALLY that smart. Boy was Fidi pissed, he was so angry that he accidentally blabbed that he was the one that planted the evidence in Rita's desk and tried to frame her. The dean decided to have him banned from Aspio for a year for false accusation and planting false evidence. That guy was so humiliated, and he deserved to be, quite frankly. Rita may be an explosive-happy weirdo, but I've never known her to be a cheater."

"Coming from you, Simon, I'll take that as a compliment." I replied. "Still can't believe he still held a grudge against me."

"I remember that guy hated to lose, not to mention he did come from a VERY wealthy family." Simon commented. "Fidi was a downright spoiled brat and hated not getting his way..."

"And he didn't think that us women oughta be scholars..." Rachael added. "He made that quite clear with me back then."

"And I'm starting to wonder if his own scores were legit..." Julia said. "We saw his work on that barrier blastia last week and Rita had to reset it to get it working right. He was pretty mad at her for doing a better job than him. And maybe at me for putting him in an arm-lock a little bit earlier."

"I can't help but wonder if HE cheated on his scores not that I think about it..." I said. "You know, maybe we oughta check his apartment." I suggested.

"Are you sure about this, Rita...?" Simon asked.

"I don't see why not, Simon." Julia replied. "Seeing as we have everything all done for today. We could probably go over there after lunch."

"Hmmm... Well I don't see why not..." Simon agreed. "Besides I kinda wanna know just what's going on here too..." And so we decided to check out this bastard's place after lunch. Hopefully with any luck we'll be able to find Charlotte...

* * *

_**(Flynn's office, later that afternoon)**_

We returned to knight HQ and told Flynn that we were planning to investigate Fidi's apartment. "Are you sure about this...?" He replied. "It may not be a good idea right now..."

"We're sure, Sir Flynn, We feel that we need to investigate our fellow scholar in order to confirm that his actions against scholar Rita Mordio were clearly done out of spite and malice..." Simon pleaded our case. "Se we can report this back to the deans of Aspio and take appropriate steps."

"Actually, I was planning to have Fidi's apartment investigated myself and report my findings..." Flynn replied. "But you made it clear that this is every bit as much a scholar's matter as it is a knight's matter, I don't suppose there's nothing wrong with you guys coming with... You might find something we don't."

"Then, you'll let us investigate, Flynn...?" Julia asked.

"That's what I said, Julia..." Flynn replied. "On condition that I should come with in case Fidi shows up. Also I'll bringing my second, Sodia and Repede along, fair enough...?"

"Okay then..." Simon agreed. Flynn used an intercom blastia to call up Sodia and Repede, and moments later, Sodia stepped through the doorway along with... wait a sec! Is that a? Oh great! A dog! I step away from the dog and try to keep my distance.

"This charming fellow is Repede.." He introduces us to that...dog... eww... I don't like dogs. It's not like I have a phobia or something, it's just that I don't like them...

"woof woof." That...dog introduces itself, but I just back away from it. "whine...?"

"Don't like dogs, Rita...?" Flynn asked me.

"Not really, Flynn..." I replied, hiding behind Simon of all people. "I just don't like them always jumping up on me and covering my face in their slobber... YUCK...! Give me a cat any day."

"I see..." Flynn nodded. "Not quite a dog person huh? Don't worry, Rita, Repede will keep a reasonable distance from you, okay...?"

"Um...Okay..." I replied. "You hear that, keep your distance from me, you...dog."

"woof" The dog replied. And so, along with those knights and that...dog... We headed over to that jerk's apartment.

* * *

_**(Fidi's Apartment)**_

The two knights and that...*shudder*... dog agreed to let us check out the apartment first. We went up to the third floor of that building and Reiko led us to Fidi's room. But when we got there, we found that it was locked. I guess that jerk was planning on leaving her with those oversexed Super Free idiots or something.

"Allow me..." Julia said. "I know how to pick locks." Are you kidding me...? A young noblewoman who can clobber monsters with nothing more than martial arts and a pair of rondel daggers also knows how to pick a lock...? Really, I mean just really.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't think I can do this, Rita..." Julia said to me as she jimmied the lock. "I was taught quite a few things by the Weaver brothers(both Zagi's father before he croaked and afterwords, Zagi's uncle) and a visiting shinobi that Father hired to teach me Yurzorean well before I was reaped and I keep in practice in case something comes up, like picking a locked door..."

We hear a faint snick coming from the lock.

"There all done..." She smiled as the door opened. Alright then you sold me.

"Why do I get the feeling that your family has serious trust issues with you, Julia." I said. "I mean picking locks is something that a.. thief usually does."

"Well, thief skills weren't initially part of my training." Julia replied. "...But something tells me that they might be useful. One never knows." Then she notices both Simon and Rachael looking at her strangely. "I'll bet you're thinking I could've have used my skills to break into the dean's office to learn the correct answers to the tests and therefore cheat, right?"

"Yeah, that's kinda crossed our minds, Julia..." Simon replied.

"I could have..." Julia responded. "But that would have been simply unethical. I did not cheat on my exams, not the first time, nor this year. If I passed, it was because I studied hard, with Rita's help of course, and earned my place in the halls of Aspio, and have the smarts to back them up... So there." She folds her arms across her chest.

'Well, I suppose we'll take your word for it, Julia, especially after you helped the weirdo with the barrier blastia last week." Simon acknowledged.

"I'm right here, you know, Spaz." I glared at him. Really.

Simon continued. "Although considering you also humiliated Fidi in the process I've a feeling he might try to go after you."

"If he does, Simon, I'll simply have to knock all his teeth out." Julia smiled back.

We then entered Fidi's apartment. "Oh, Zaude, It absolutely STINKS in here..." Julia recoiled from the smell, pressing a scented handkerchief to her nose. "Was Fidi keeping you HERE, Reiko? This room absolutely reeks of sweat, booze, and Tentacle Syrup! Ugh! Where's the window?" Julia opens up a couple of windows, airing out the rooms and letting in some much needed light. "There that oughta do it..."

"Man, talk about stinky..." Simon shook his head at the still lingering smells of the apartment. "PHEW...Well, anyway, girls, let's look around, see what we could find..." Simon suggested and we started investigating...

"Hmm... what are these...?" Rachael examines a pile of white bottles. "There's a rather sweet odor coming from them..."

Julia walks over, picks up one of the bottles, sniffs it and throws it to the floor in disgust. "UGH...! Tentacle Syrup! Stay away from it, Rachael, It will mess you up, Not to mention, it's made from valssuwreath drool...UGH! Just thinking about that disgusting crap makes my stomach turn."

"Tentacle Syrup? Isn't that the drug that Gradana fellow used to ruin your career as a knight a few years ago?" Simon asked.

"Unfortunately, that's quite correct, Simon." Julia answered. "I'm so sorry that that asshole, Fidi was making you drink that... crap, Reiko."

We continued to look around some more... "Holy cow, that's a lot of empty rum and wine bottles..." I said to myself, looking at Fidi's pile of discarded bottles of booze. "Was Fidi always such a lush?"

"Could be, Rita..." Simon replied. "That guy always did slam 'em back, and that's before he became a scholar. I can only imagine what he's like now."

"Probably someone who can't program a barrier blastia correctly." Julia answers first.

"And beats me on top of raping me nearly every day..." Reiko added, remembering the beatings she suffered from that bastard.

I picked up a dog-collar connected to a leash. "This is what Fidi used to keep me here, or lead me around..." Reiko said. I drop the collar to the floor.

"And that's what he made me eat out of..." She pointed at that dirty old, dog dish, kicking it.

"He was treating you like a dog, Reiko...?" Rachael gasped, hands up to her face in surprise. "How disgusting!"

"He treated me way worse than a dog, Holly-San..." Reiko replied, looking at the chalk-marks and restraints on a nearby, dingy wall, and shuddered in revulsion "Ugh...I think I'm gonna be sick." Something tells me I'm better off not knowing what went on with that wall.

"That's where Fidi tied you up and made you do all those blow-jobs wasn't it...?" Simon asked and she nodded, clutching her stomach. Oh jeez I DIDN'T need to know that! "It's just like in those porn-mags me and Julia saw before they were burned the other day..."

"Mr Elwood! mind what you're saying." Julia scolded. "We have a fifteen year old girl here, mind you." She pointed at me.

"Oh, my bad." Simon apologizes.

"My word, this simply looks even worse than in those pictures of that pile of used toilet paper you call a porn-magazine..." Julia commented, looking at the restraints and the dog dish. "Oh, yeah, I found these in one of his drawers..." She shows us what looks like a diary and a bag full of...comic books?

"Do you think they're important, Julia..." Simon asked.

"It must be, the drawer it was in was locked." Julia replied.

"So naturally, you picked the lock, Julia..." Simon said, And Julia nodded. "Well let's have a look at them, then..." We cleared away a table, and placed the bag of comics and the diary on the table.

We sat down and opened up the diary. We started at the oldest entry which was about five years ago

_...FIVE YEARS AGO..._

_(in Fidi's Voice)"Dear Diary. Well I arrived in this continuum to alter it and improve it with Rule 34 as my master Charu and his Group, Valssu wishes. They wanted me to work with some of the evil canons to fix it so that they win, namely Gradana and Ragou. I understand that there are a few more Gary-Stu's like myself in this continuum. Though why did I end up appearing two years before 'The First Strike'? Well I'm told to go to Aspio and become a scholar and help get things set up..."_

…

"He's a Gary-Stu?" Julia said.

"A Gary-Stu?" I asked. "You know what they are, Julia?"

"Sort of, Rita..." Julia replied. "Me and Sodia ran into one last fall. He were trying to turning my two friends, Yuri And Flynn gay like him, but we showed up and ended up putting a stop to it. Near as I can figure they come another reality. They seem to come here to twist our reality to there perverted tastes. And make us do things that we were not meant to do."

"That's… some pretty weird stuff there, Julia..." Simon added. Anyway, let's keep reading. We are trying to find out if he's connected to prince Ioder's recent kidnapping."

Right, so we continued reading…

…

"_Dear, diary, Well lookee what we got here. There's a ten year old Rita Mordio sitting in the test room a couple of rows ahead of me. Finished my first test, waiting the results."_

…

"_Dear diary, Test results came in today, got an A as expected of my speshul stuvian smarts. Somehow Rita Mordio scored a perfect 100%! How's the hell's that possible...? How can she be smarter than me…? At that age…!?"_

_..._

If I remember correctly, the first two test, you must be a B- in order to continue, The next two; B, the next two; B+, and finally the last and most important and toughest one; A- if you pass the last one, you're a scholar. Seven exams in increasing difficulty. If you didn't make the cutoff anywhere on the line, well thanks for coming, and see you next year, sucker. Me, well I practically aced all of 'em. Anyway let's get back to the diary…

…

"_Dear diary, these tests are doing a number on our numbers, Out of the sixty that started, twenty of us remain, including two girls, namely that ten-year old smart-Alec, Rita, and a blonde ditz named Rachael Holly. I just can't believe that they're allowing...women to participate in these tests. They've no right to be scholars. Like my master, I believe Women should be nothing more than our willing servants, like housewives or slaves. Whatever happened to the old values we used to live by, At least my master and his group... along with the Staffords and the Stufatos keep the tradition s alive..."_

_..._

"I knew that guy was a bit of a misogynist but this..." Rachael shakes her head. "...And calling me a ditz no less..."

"He called me things that were a whole LOT worse, Holly-San." Reiko replied... We continued reading...

…

"_Dear diary, Six down, one more to go. Field thinned down to seventeen candidates, including me. Thanks to my speshul smarts, I'm near the top in my class. Somehow that Rita managed to ace that test too, not to mention that vapid ditz, Rachael 's still in the running."_

…

"_Dear diary, I got an idea to beat that smart-alec canon, I learned that the thief known as Dedecchi was hanging around Aspio and managed to make contact with him earlier today. I'm gonna have him sneak into the dean's office, and copy the answers for the final test. It'll cost me a fair bit of gald, but it'll be worth it..."_

…

"_Dear diary, BOOYAH, Dedecchi did it! He managed to get the answers for the final exam, and no-one's the fuckin wiser. Now all I have to do is memorize 'em and that scholarship's in the bag, ha ha ha..."_

…

"I don't believe this..." I said. "And he accused ME of cheating, that creep!"

"And yet the evidence is right there, HE was the cheater, not you.." Simon replied. "That written confession alone oughta be enough to get him thrown out of Aspio forever."

"I suppose so, but we're also looking for any connection between him and Ioder's kidnapping as well..." Julia added. "Let's keep reading..." Which we did...

…

"_Dear diary, Got my final results today, looks like I didn't quite remember everything or Dedecchi didn't get all the answers, no matter, my score's 95% correct, A+, I'm now a scholar. NYA HA HA HA HA... This'll put me on top..."_

_..._

"If I remember correctly..." Rachael said… "He didn't make the top." She looks at me. "Am I right, Rita?"

Oh yes, you are, Rachael…

…

"_Dear diary, Oh Great, Rachael's passed her test, but she scored lower than me, so I suppose I can live with that. But what's gotten me PISSED is that fucking ten year old bitch managed to get a fucking prefect score. GAAAH! How dare she score higher than me? How dare she score higher than a Stuvian? That's not how it fucking works! She must have cheated. She must have. I'm gonna report this to the dean..."_

…

"_Dear diary, I decided to plant some evidence in Rita's desk..."_

…

"_Dear diary, Planting the evidence almost worked, but they figured that anyone could have planted it, Simon Elwood suggested that Rita re-take the test under supervision to remove all doubt..."_

…

"_Dear diary, Me and my big fucking mouth...got suspended from Aspio today for planting false evidence. When that little bitch passed again, getting the same damn result, I got so mad that I accidentally admitted to planting that cheat sheet to get rid of her. I swear this is all a fucking conspiracy to humiliate me! Some day, Rita Mordio, someday, I'll get my fucking revenge on you… How can I face master Charu after this…?"_

…

"If only he just swallowed his pride and just let go..." Simon shook his head. "I mean, getting angry at a ten year old girl for scoring higher than him...Even though he cheated himself..."

"That's the outside world for you, Simon..." Julia replied. "Some people are just born and raised to be assholes... Like a certain bowl-cut upper class twit as I recall..."

"What if we're on his hit list...?" Rachael asked, looking worried. "I mean we did keep Rita from getting banished."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if that's the case, you two..." I said. We continued to read his diary, much of it was his tasks after his one year suspension, inter-spaced with irrational rants about me, Simon and Rachael. And what he had in his sick mind for each of us, eventually we came across an entry from about three years ago...

…

"_Dear diary, My master came to me and told me that he introduced a couple of stus named Erik Onkos and Stanley Falakros and gave 'em to Ragou. And A Stu named Wesley DuBellette and gave him to Cumore. He also introduced a new monster named the valssuwreath to this continuum. He gave it to the Blood Alliance and showed 'em how to synthesize an aphrodisiac from its saliva. We're going to be calling it 'Tentacle Syrup'… They're going to do some tests on the stuff…"_

…

"_Dear diary, Wow the valssuwreath's saliva contains one of the most powerful aphrodisiacs known on Terca Lumireis. And that's just the little ones. As expected of my master Charu. The syrup we're making can make anyone who ingests it, regardless where, to become highly obedient and strongly sex-addicted. Gradana ordered a few cases of Tentacle Syrup and he's using it to turn all of his female knights into his willing slaves…."_

_... _

_Dear diary. Something weird happened. Somehow some Krytian hippie got his hands on a few bottles and came up with a potion made from local ingredients to completely undo its effects..."_

…

"A Krytian hippie…? He couldn't mean Saleam Rodgo?" Julia pondered. "And Eric, Stan and Wesley are Gary Stus as well?"

We continued reading…

_..._

"_Dear diary, It's now just a few months following the events of 'The First Strike'. My master Charu and his group Valssu made their first Doujinshi, 'Souka Santan' when Gradana drugged and fucked up those twin knights, Chastel and Hisca Aiheap… Serve those two red haired bitches right… Hell I even dropped by and humped 'em myself…"_

_..._

"...'Souka Santan'…That's Yurzorean for... 'Scattered Flowers'…" Julia said.

"You mean that book you published last year..." Simon inquired. "...The one about that big sex and drug scandal you were caught up in?"

"Exactly, Simon..." Julia replied. "Hmmm… I wonder." And looks in side the bag and pulls out a comic that I noticed had Chastel on the cover, Holding the bottom of her uniform showing that she was wearing nothing underneath. The title of the comic said 'Souka Santan' by 'Valssu(Charu)'

"I think these comics are doujinshis, and are meant for adult readers." Julia warned. "Which means that Rita, You're too young to read these." She reads the comic with Chastel on the cover. Making sure I didn't see the details.

"… So… That's what happened to the twins three years ago. So that's how they… got Gradana to move the refugees to Heliord. Damn him. I'll have to show this to Flynn, Jurgis and the twins." She puts the comic back in the bag."...Anyway let's keep reading..."

The Diary picks up at last year...

…

_Dear Diary, my master Charu told us that He's created a bigger and better Valssuwreath. He has it ready to go. He told me that unlike the regular valssuwreath, I'm going to need a custom blastia to control it. And he was currently working on it as well…_

_..._

_The next entry was made just a few weeks before my… Run-in with that stupid monster._

…

"_Dear Diary, We received the new monster controlling blastia today, core is missing on this specimen... We're gonna call it a zoikós blastia, a type of blastia used for making monsters obey your every command. Just the device we need to control the new Valssuwreath..."_

_..._

_Dear Diary, Following master Charu's instructions we installed a Hermes blastia core into the zoikós blastia… It immediately fired up… After making a few adjustments we tested it on some monsters. Worked perfectly. We even tested it on the improved valssuwreath. It obeyed all our commands. Ragou was quite pleased…_

…

"Wait a sec..." I interrupted. "If I'm reading this right they altered the blastia. And used a Hermes core on it. You shouldn't go altering blastia like that."

"Is it bad...?" Julia asked.

"Potentially bad, Julia..." Simon answered. "Altering a blastia could cause it to use way more aer than it should, causing an imbalance in the environment. Not to mention it's illegal due to the extreme risks." We went back to reading...

…

"_Dear Diary, Hmmm... My master had an idea for a new doujinshi... And a chance to finally get my revenge… Oh yeah, my master made the whole event into his new doujinshi so that his friends back in their reality can fap too. He calls it...'Tales Of Tentacle- Rita'... Gave me a copy of it as well. Well they do say that revenge is a dish best served cold, and I've waited five long years for this meal… He said he's going to place the new Valssuwreath in the forest of Kiev Moc, and have that little bitch Rita drugged by it and have her fucked by yours truly. Now all I have to do is convince that little bitch to play along..."_

…

"_Dear diary, Managed to convince that little bitch to come with me to the forest of Kiev Moc. She insisted that we bring along this four-eyed noblewoman and her maid. So I agreed to it. Might have that valssuwreath do 'em too. We took a ship belonging to lord Ragou from Zaphias Port to the port of Dahngrest. Used zoikós blastia to keep monsters from harassing us as we made our way from Dahngrest to Kiev Moc..."_

_..._

"Guess that explains why we weren't attacked as we went to Kiev Moc." I said. "And I thought they're using holy bottles..."

"Did you ever get a look at the blastia as they operated it, Rita?" Rachael asked.

"Not really, Rachael..." I answered.

"Hmmmm… Ah." Julia pulls out another comic. This comic startled me, Seeing that it was me on the cover being molested by valssuwreath tentacles. The title read, 'Tales of Tentacle-Rita' also by 'Valssu(Charu)'.

"Is that supposed to be me?" I pointed at the cover.

"I'm certain it is, Rita." Julia replied.

"I want to look at that comic." I demanded.

"But, Rita you're..."

"I know, I know, I'm too young for what's inside." I interrupted. "But I need to know if this is based on what happened to us in Keiv Moc. Please, Julia...I need to know."

Julia's shoulders slumped as she sighed. "Okay, we'll look at the first few pages. Why do I have a bad feeling about this..."

She placed the comic on the table and cautiously opened it to the first page. It showed me wearing what looked like some kind of swimsuit with my name on that white square on my chest. I was blushing with embarrassment while holding some kind of… looks like a wheel with polka-dots behind me.

"Okay, next page..." Julia turned the page. It showed me a scene that I remember all too well. Where I was grabbed by that stupid monster and it was… YUCK… deep-kissing me with one of its tentacles.

"Odd… Where's Devons?" Julia asked as she examined the page. "I only see you in that page, Rita. And that vile creature...*shudder*… Other than her absence it's exactly as I remember as I was keeping that thing from grabbing me."

Yeah, Now that she mentioned it, Stephanie doesn't appear anywhere in that page.

Julia turns the page and I see another familiar scene. Where Fidi was talking to me about going to Keiv Moc to look for that thing. It was almost word for word.

The next page went straight back to Keiv Moc, and it showed that stupid monster trying to get in my clothes and licking my thighs just under my shorts as I struggled to break free.

"As I recall this was right around the moment that I shot that thing." Julia said. "It's rather odd that this doujinshi didn't show our conversation after Fidi talked to you, Rita."

"Yeah, Julia." I replied. "It's almost as if you and that maid of yours weren't supposed to appear in this comic."

"And I'm guessing my involvement completely altered this doujinshi's course of events…" Then she scratches her chin. "… Not unlike last fall when me and Sodia… Hmmmmm…. I have a feeling this doujinshi has a similar bad end. Rita, do you wish to continue reading this?"

"Yeah, I wanna see how this turns out." I answered.

"You sure? You may not like what you'll see." Julia warned. "As this book is clearly inappropriate for your age."

"I'm sure, Julia." I replied. "Let's see what happened if you weren't there to shoot that stupid monster."

We all took a deep breath and turned the page… The stupid monster stripped me naked licking me all the while. The narrations mention how...good I found it to be. Really? Oh EWW! It's safe to say it's using its drool to drug me in that book. YUCK! Not to mention it licked and molested my privates…*shudder*… And made me… come… Twice… Oh Zaude. What kind of a sick person would come up with a comic like that! Then we come to the part where Fidi shows up and…

"Oh my god..." Rachael gasped as we looked at that page. "Fidi…rapes… you!" Now I'm in complete shock. That he would do this to me! A fifteen year old girl! I look at Julia, Reiko, Simon, and Rachael, Whose faces were almost a white.

"Julia..."

"I know, Rita, If I hadn't have come along..." Julia looks at that page. "We're definitely headed for a 'Bad End'."

We continued reading and we got our answers. He was doing this to get his...revenge on me for making a fool outta him. Also he claimed that he has a blastia that controlled monsters. And he was gonna make me into a slutty sex slave that can't go a day without being raped, and enjoy every minute of it, while calling him master.

That stupid, sick comic ends with Fidi condescendingly remarking how 'good' of a learner I was. And the narration stated that I didn't care if I was a slave anymore. And I just wanted to...Feel good as possible.

"Just as I thought, a 'Bad End'." Julia shakes her head.

...I think I'm gonna be sick… Not to mention… I WANNA KILL THAT SONOVA BITCH! AND THAT VALSSU(CHARU) ASSHOLE TOO IF I COULD FIND THAT SICKO!

"So that's what could've happened if I wasn't there..." Julia closed the comic book and returned it to the bag. "To even think he was willing to do...that to a fifteen year old… Defiantly a bad end. And every bit as vile as that 'Shitamachi Ryoujoku' doujinshi I discovered last fall."

We went back to reading the diary.

…

"_Dear diary, We finally entered the forest of Kiev Moc. After a few hours, the valssuwreath appeared as planned. I activated the zoikós blastia and used it to command the beast to ensnare Rita, that noblewoman and her maid in his tentacles. He even snagged that maid and I had that thing licking her private parts under her skirt. But somehow that four-eyed noblewoman managed to evade capture long enough to break out that hand cannon she was carrying and shot the valssuwreath in the face! Then she went and freed Rita and that maid. She decided to call off the expedition when she noticed both Rita and the maid showing the effects of the Valssuwreath saliva. I was really pissed off! How dare that damn noblewoman fuck up my master's perfect plan for me to get my revenge on Rita! Oh I'll get her for this… And her little maid too. Oh yeah, almost forgot, it seems that this valssuwreath has some speshul regenerating abilities, as expected of my master Charu. Once it had fully regenerated from having its face shot off, I ordered it to head back to Dahngrest."_

_..._

"Wait a minute… Are you telling me that, according to this entry, accursed thing's _**STILL ALIVE!?**_" Julia said looking totally surprised… Along with me. "After I shot that damn thing in the face with a .54 calibre hollow point round!?… Oh good grief!"

"You said it, Julia" I agreed.

"Well if he didn't disqualify himself as a scholar by cheating five years ago, He would have disqualified himself in Kiev Moc by using a monster controlling blastia to control a monster to drug you so he can rape, Rita. Not to mention, he's certainly disqualified as human being as well. Damn, attempting to rape a fifteen year old girl, even if it was our resident weirdo, Fidi, you've gone way too far..." Simon sternly commented. "This needs to be reported."

"I know, Simon..." Rachael agreed. "But let's see if there's anything else concerning his involvement with master Ioder's disappearance..." We continued reading...

…

"_Dear diary, We returned to Zaphias Port today. We're going to synthesize its saliva to make a new improved 'Tentacle Syrup' to control that princess. Not only that, my master's planning to make a three part doujinshi about it. He's gonna call it...' Mangetsu Santan'… Can't wait to read it. We're gonna secure this creature someplace near Shizontonia once we finish the first batch..."_

…

"Did he say 'princess'?" Julia asked, suddenly looking worried. She looked over at that bag of comics.

"I think Flynn will need to know about this." Simon suggested. "But it looks like we're near the end of this diary, let's see what's left"

"Right..." We agreed and continued reading...

…

"_Dear Diary, OOOOOOOH!, That four eyed bimbo's back! How dare she interfere with MY barrier blastia!..._(We all looked Julia "What..." She Shrugged...)_... Earlier today she put me in an arm-lock, damn near took my arm off. After venting my frustration with a bottle of whiskey and beat and screwed that sex-slave thay I had made to look just like Rita, The two councilmen, Nero and Bruno, along with this guy with a funny accent, I think his name is Yeager, visited me. They wanted me to use my zoikós blastia to summon some monsters to attack the escort of prince Ioder. I agreed to do it..._

…

"_Dear, diary, Well here we go, prince Ioder will be arriving today, so for the time being, I'm gonna leave my sex-slave with my friend and previous owner, Wada Masiji of the guild, Super Free while I help with the kidnapping of prince Ioder. Afterwords, I'm gonna go up north to research that aer krene under the ruins of some old castle. I wonder if the rumors are true that the ruins took the shape of a roaring monster when that are krene went nuts three years ago and shorted out Shizontonia's barrier blastia… Oh yeah, master Charu's three part doujinshi series 'Mangetsu Santan arrived today. Gonna look at 'em once I get back."_

_..._

There were no further entries, so we closed the diary. "So, if we're reading this right, Fidi is a being from another dimension, and was involved in prince Ioder's Kidnapping..." Simon confirmed. "Like you said earlier, Julia, Flynn and sir Jurgis will need to know about this."

"I know, Simon..." Julia replied. "But it's quite simply clear something's going on here, something REALLY big, and both Estellise and Ioder are caught up in this somehow. Not to mention that the Imperial Council's involved..." She gives us a worried look. "And I simply don't think it's good. And I'm pretty sure..." She reaches into that bag and pulls out a thick looking parcel. "This parcel contains the aforementioned 'Mangetsu Santan'… 'Scattered Full Moon'."

"You gonna open it?" I asked.

"I do supposed I'll have to, Rita." Julia replied as she began to open the parcel. "And something tells me I'm NOT going to like who I'll see." She finishes opening the parcel and pulls out the first comic book… She suddenly gasps and drops the parcel on the table. "No! It...It can't be!" She looked like she just saw a ghost...*shudder*…

We looked at the three comics from that parcel. They all show this girl with pink hair and green eyes like mime. And she was half naked with her private parts showing. The title in those comics were 'Mangetsu Santan' by, you guessed it that jerk, 'Valssu(Charu)'.

The look on Julia's face as she looked at those covers. She was as white as a sheet. Something tells me she knows that girl. Something tells me she's that princess mentioned in the diary.

"Julia? You okay?" I asked. "You look like you've seen a...*shudder*… ghost."

"I...I'm fine, Rita." Julia softly replied.

"You want to go through these, Julia?" Simon asked.

"I'll...I'll look at these later." Julia takes the three remaining comics and stuffs them in the bag. Just who is that girl with the pink hair? And why was Julia so upset? "Flynn and captain Jurgis need to look at those." She suggested, looking pretty shook up.

"Right..." Simon agreed. "We should take all this this to Flynn… The Diary and those comic books."

Just then the door burst open... "EEEK!" Reiko and Rachael both yelped in surprise. And in walked Fidi...

"Hey, What the fuck are you four doing in my room!?" he demanded. "And what the fuck are you doing with my slave!?" You know, I was kinda hoping that son of a bitch would show up...So I could strangle him with that leash...

* * *

_**(End Part 7)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**For this chapter, I went with the scholars deciding to investigate one of their own... And finding quite a bit of evidence if Fidi's involvement in quite a few things. Things that could shake up the Empire apparently..**_

_**Next chapter, a bad scholar(From another dimension) get arrested, and a certain monster makes its reappearance.**_


	8. Return Of The Valssuwreath

_**Part 8. **__**Return Of The Valssuwreath**_

* * *

_**(Fidi's apartment)**_

_**(Rita's point of view)**_

The door burst open... "EEEK!" Rachael and Reiko yelped in surprise. And in walked Fidi...

"Hey, What the fuck are you four doing in my room!?" He demanded. "And what the fuck are you doing with my slave!?" He suddenly activates his spell circle.

"Don't even think about it, Vanité..." Simon warned activating his spell circle along with Rachael. "We're mages too. Stand down or else I'll have to fry you with a fireball..."

"And I'll have to mash your face in with a stone blast spell..." Rachael added.

"You know what...? Don't stand down, you son of a bitch, give us an excuse..." Simon said. "Especially after what you did to that girl over the last four months." He looks at Reiko.

"What the hell are you talking about, Elwood...?" Fidi demanded.

"You know what we're talking about, Vanité..." Rachael replied. "We know everything. Four months ago it was clear you didn't let go of your grudge when you tricked Rita into going to Kiev Moc and used an illegally modified blastia to order a plant monster to molest and drug the girl before raping her and turning her into your own sex-slave..."

"Which I prevented happening, may I add." Julia added.

"Is that what you also have in mind for us, Vanité...?" Simon asked. "Seeing as we kept Rita from getting kicked out five years ago... Well..."

"Can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind, you meddling idiots..." Fidi replied. "I could always use another sex-slave, Holly, and as for Elwood... Well I suppose I could sell you to Cumore..." Just then, Fidi stiffened as if something sharp was poking him in the back.

"Fidi Vanité of Aspio, you're under arrest for the crimes of using illegal drugs, unlawful confinement, rape and exploitation of one Reiko Nishimura… As well as using her to slander Rita Mordio." Flynn declared, sticking his sword into Fidi's back.

"Now deactivate your spell circle or I will have no choice but to run you through..." Fidi raises his hands and turns off his spell circle. Simon and Rachael do the same. "Sodia, remove those Blastias from his wrists..."

"Yes sir..." Sodia detaches Fidi's bodhi blastia and zoikós blastia and handcuffs him.

"grrrrrrr!" That dog growled at Fidi as Flynn and Sodia patted him down, but they didn't find anything else... Not even my poor Charlotte...

"About time you guys showed up..." I said. "How'd you guys managed to let that jerk slip past you anyway...?"

"Guess there was more than one entrance to this building, Rita..." Flynn answered. "When we saw Julia waving to us to come up, we knew something was up and we came in."

"How dare you do this to me..." Fidi protested. "Do you know who I am...? Do you peons know what kind of family I come from...? I have friends on the council by the way..."

"We know who you are, you jerk..." I replied. "And we know what you damn did.." I showed him his diary. "You lousy cheater!"

"My diary...?" Fidi said. "How...How dare you...!? That's fucking private, you little bitc..."

"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!" I interrupted by punching him in the gut. "After what you tried to do to me in Keiv Moc, I oughta strangle your scrawny throat right here and right now... Or better yet, have Julia do some below the belt surgery on you, sans anesthesia."

"Oh, may I, Flynn?" Julia asked, twirling one of her daggers. Fidi's face was white with fear, and I swear it looks like he's trying to cover his manhood.

"Sorry, Julia..." Flynn answered. "It's tempting... But I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Awwwww..." Julia replied, sheathing her dagger.

"Besides, I'm planning on having him interrogated for the whereabouts of master Ioder." Flynn said.

"Wait what? What makes you think I had anything to with prince Ioder...?" Fidi asked.

"For starters, Reiko here told us about what you did to her..." Flynn replied. "She even mentioned that you're involved in some conspiracy with the council to have master Ioder kidnapped."

"And before you say anything else, Vanité, we found proof of this in your diary..." Simon showed him his diary. "We know that you cheated on your finals, that alone will revoke your scholar status. But what you did to the weirdo... as well as your involvement in prince Ioder's recent disappearance... I'm afraid that you not only disqualified yourself as a scholar, but as a human being as well. The deans will know of this, this I guarantee." He gives Flynn the diary. "Here, sir Flynn, I believe this is the evidence that you're looking for..."

"Hey, how do you know that those idiots added all that in to make me look bad...?" Fidi protested.

"This is in your handwriting, isn't it mr Vanité...?" Flynn replied, showing Fidi the open diary. Fidi reluctantly nods. Flynn reads through the diary. "You know, by all rights I should let Julia cut your manhood off for what you did...But I need you intact...for now... so that we could question you on the whereabouts of master Ioder... You're coming with us..." And we left Fidi's room and headed outside. Flynn and Sodia dragging Fidi like the lowlife criminal that he is.

* * *

_**(Just outside the building)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

"Well well, Looks to me you knights caught your man..." Merzhom, and a couple of his guild-men greeted us as we exited the building, dragging that scumbag of a scholar between me and Sodia. "So it was that no good punk, Fidi after all...?"

"He is, Merzhom..." I replied. "We even found proof of his possible involvement in master Ioder's recent kidnapping..."

"So it appears you'll be taking that piece of shit into custody, then..." Merzhom said. "Always know that something wasn't right with him. Oh yeah, If you guys are having trouble making him talk, give us a shout and we'll make that turd squawk..."

"You'll have to wait your turn, Merzhom..." Julia replied. "I wanna have a go at that asshole first." She gives Fidi an ' I'm gonna cut your manhood off and feed them to Repede' look. "People like him are the #2 thing I hate more than anything else…. Especially if they're Gary-Stus that don't belong in this reality..."

"Right after the 'gods' of Panem... and before worms, huh Julia..." I replied, Julia nods at the former, and shivers at the latter. "Wait a sec… You said he's a Gary-Stu? Like Gilbert last fall?"

"It said so in his diary..." Julia replied. "He's been here for about five years doing Zaude knows what. Wouldn't surprise me if his blood is glittery."

"Is that so..." I replied as I read the earlier part of his diary...Well I'll be... I turn my attention to Fidi. "Is what Julia and your diary said true, Fidi? You're a Gary-Stu?"

"I'm pleading the fucking fifth." Was his only reply..

"Not only that, We found some doujinshis created by his master." Julia said. "It's some person named Charu of the organization called Valssu." She showed me what looked like a bag of comic books.

"Doujinshis… Why do I get the feeling these is just like 'Downtown Insult' by that Maya person?" I asked.

"They are, Flynn." Julia replied. "I'll show you and the twins later on. Also there another set in there that really worries me, and I feel that we all need to look at them. Me, you, Sodia, Jurgis, the twins, and maybe Raven."

"I see..." Then I turn my attention to Fidi. "You know, Fidi, you should consider yourself lucky that I'm the one arresting you and not Merzhom.." I sternly stated.

"Oh, really, what makes you say that...?" Fidi asks.

"Let's just say that Merzhom doesn't take too kindly to sex-offenders, especially to child-rapists like you..." I answered. "I heard from Niren a few years back that him and his men once caught a gang of pedophiles... and spent over a week torturing them rather cruelly before cutting their genitals off with dull, hot knives right before having them all drawn and quartered, and fed to the monsters."

"Ah, good times..." Merzhom smiled. "It certainly cut down on the sex-crimes here..."

"I'm certainly liking you more and more each day, Merzhom..." Julia smiled.

I felt Fidi tremble with fear in my grip. "No way... Please Flynn, don't let them have me...I'll tell you anything... ANYTHING! Fuck! I'll even tell you about my fellow gary-stus and what they've got planned for this continuum!"

"I'm hoping you'd say that..." I said. "Sodia, help me load this bastard into the armored wagon..."

"With pleasure, sir Flynn..." Sodia replied. "Okay, you, get in there..." We pulled Fidi into the armored wagon, but no sooner did we uncuff him in order to shackle him to the wagon, he suddenly shoves Sodia into the wagon's wall. "ACK!" Sodia yelped. Fidi dashes out side, only to find himself surrounded be Merzhom, his men, Repede, along with the scholars, Julia Simon, Rachael, and a very angry Rita, as well an an equally angry Sodia and me as we followed him out. "Hey, what's the big idea, you jerk...?" Sodia snarled. "Well, sir Flynn, I guess we can add resisting arrest to his charges."

"What're you gonna do, you little punk..." Merzhom threatened, slapping that big club of his. "You're completely surrounded and we took all your toys..."

"Yeah, get your ass back in that wagon..." One of his men ordered.

"Or would you rather our tender mercies..." The other one said, drawing his two machetes and licking the blades. "It's been a while since we last kacked a rapist."

"Can I join too...?" Julia asked, drawing her daggers. "Or at least watch...?"

"GRRRRR!" Repede threatened Fidi, dagger in his mouth.

"You've nowhere to go, Fidi..." I stated. "And, as Merzhom already stated, We've already confiscated your bodhi-blastia, so you can't cast any spells..."

"Is that so, Scifo..." Fidi reaches into his robes. "If you foolish knights had bothered to frisk me a bit more... you would have found this..." And he suddenly pulls out...

… "...GASP!... CHARLOTTE!" Rita yells as Fidi reveals her missing bodhi blastia and clamps it onto his arm. "Giver her back, You bastard!" She demanded.

"I don't think so, you fuckers..." Fidi replied, activating his spell circle. "But I'll give you this instead... Oh flickering blaze burn, FIREBALL!" And he starts shooting fireballs at us, forcing us to scatter to avoid getting fricasseed by those flaming spheres.

"KYAAAH! MY ROBES!" Rachael yelped when one of the fireballs caught her robes on fire. But Simon was able to put it out with a splash spell, drenching her in the process "...sputter... Was that really necessary, Simon."

"It's not like there was a bucket of water lying around, Rachael..." Simon replied. "By the way...where's Fidi...?" We noticed that in trying to put Rachael out, Fidi managed to give us the slip, taking off with the blastias we confiscated and the wagon we were supposed to take him in.

"I shoulda had frisked him better before I took the cuffs off..." I face palmed. "Oh man do I feel like an idiot..."

"Well I'm not gonna argue with you on that, rookie." Rita replied.

"Hey, you can't talk to sir Flynn like that!" Sodia scolded, Shoulders squared and body stiff.

"At ease, Sodia..." I ordered. "Besides she's right."

"But, sir Flynn..." Sodia protested.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for this, Sodia..." I replied. "Right now, we gotta catch him before he gets too far..."

* * *

_**(Knight HQ, Moments later)**_

We rushed back to the HQ, rounded up my squad and saddled the horses.

"Flynn, what happened...?" Sir Jurgis asked as we were getting our horses ready. "Where's the armored wagon you went out with earlier?"

"My apologies, sir Jurgis..." I bowed. "But I'm afraid that this is my fault. I didn't frisk Fidi Vanité thoroughly enough for any extra bodhi blastias, And he used it to get away from us. With your permission, sir, I intent to rectify it and catch him before he gets too far."

"Oh good grief..." Sir Jurgis slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"All due respect, captain Jurgis, Charlotte would have been probably difficult to find in those scholar robes anyway and would have been easy to miss anyway." Rita said.

"I see... Very well then permission granted, Flynn, go fix your mistake." Sir Jurgis replied.

"Yes sir...!" Me and Sodia saluted.

"Also..." Sir Jurgis added. "I'm sending the Aiheaps along in case he tries to use any spells on you."

"Thank you, sir. Alright, Me and my squad will give pursuit and try to catch Fidi." I told the scholars and the guild-men as me and my squad and the twins mounted up.

Just then we noticed the barrier blastia's aura start to flicker. "Huh...? What's going on...?" Simon asked, pointing at the flickering barrier. Just then the barrier upped and quit. "Oh shit! The barrier!" Simon's face went white.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go check on it." Julia said.

"Hey, I'm coming with you..." Rita said. "I know how to program a barrier blastia."

"Dammit, change of plans, Flynn..." Sir Jurgis interrupted. "You and Sodia, accompany the scholars to that barrier blastia. Meanwhile, I'll lead the rest of the brigade and defend the town from monster attack. Reiko, you're staying here."

"Hai, Vytautas sama." Reiko bowed.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted, and me and my squad along with the twins, the scholars and Merzhom's crew went to the barrier blastia plaza...

* * *

_**(The Barrier Blastia)**_

As we approached the barrier blastia, we immediately noticed something.

"Hey, sir Flynn, is that our armored wagon...?" Sodia pointed at our missing wagon and horse, now parked next to the blastia opening.

"Looks like it is, Sodia." I replied. "Something tells me that Fidi didn't skip town after all... You there..." I called out to one of the nearby scholars working on the blastia. "Did you see Fidi Vanité come by here...?"

"Yes, sir Flynn..." The scholar replied. "Fidi told us that he was shutting down the blastia for a maintenance check. He's still in there."

"Right then..." I said. "Simon, Rachael, get your spell circles ready just in case..." The two librarians activate their spell circles, so did the twins. "FIDI VANITÉ...! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" I shouted at the doorway.

"YEAH, YOU ASS-WIPE!" Rita screamed. "GET YOUR FRIGGING ASS OUT HERE SO I COULD RAM MY FOOT UP IT, AND SHOVE SOME IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Really Rita...?

At that point Fidi emerges in the doorway. "Well well, it took you retards long enough to figure out I was here..." Fidi sneered. "What was your first clue? The barrier Blastia shutting off, or the armored wagon I...borrowed parked outside...?"

"Don't think of casting any spells, Vanité..." Simon threatened. "Try it and we'll burn you to ash."

"Well If you do that you won't be able to turn the blastia back on..." Fidi replied. "For I have locked it down, it can't be turned back on without imputing the proper code, which only I know. BWA HA HA HA HA! Losers! I've got you all by the pubes!" He laughed some more. "And you can't do a fucking about it! Not if you want to save this loser city from becoming overrun with monsters again. So let's make a deal..."

"Alright then, Fidi, what's your proposal...?" I asked.

"But, sir Flynn, we can't let him get away with this..." Sodia objected.

"I know, Sodia, but right now we've got no choice right now..." I replied. "You understand..."

"Yes, sir..." Sodia sighed, slumping her shoulders as she reluctantly agreed.

"My proposal... In exchange for my code to restart the blastia is this, sir Flynn..." Fidi began to make his demands.

"1. That my diary and those doujinshis are returned to me..." He no doubt plans to destroy them in order to cover his involvement in master Ioder's kidnapping.

"2. That I'm allowed safe passage outta Shizontonia all the way to Muluroccia." so he plans on hiding out under baron Ragou's protection in Nor Harbor.

"3. That my personal slave, Reiko Nishimura is returned to my...service..."

"Like hell she will!" Rita protested.

"Unreasonable as it may be, Fidi, I'm afraid I can't agree to that term..." I replied. "I'm willing to give up the diary and the comic books, I'm willing to let you go to Nor Harbor, but I will not let you have Rita... Those are my terms."

Fidi pondered this for a few minutes before he made his answer. "Well I suppose two out of three aren't bad. Now that I think about it, I can always get another slave..."

"Alright, fine then, give me the diary and the doujinshis..." So I placed the diary in the bag of comics and tossed it up to him... And he promptly burned them the instant he retrieves them... There goes the evidence… Of what he did and his admission that he's a Gary-Stu. "Now I want your word as a knight that I'm not to be arrested and allowed safe passage to Ehmead Hill."

"You have my word, Fidi..." I replied. "Richard. Go find sir Jurgis, tell him that Fidi's not to be arrested in exchange for the safety of this city."

"You sure about this sir...?" Richard asked. "Captain's not gonna like this..."

"I'll take full responsibility for this, Richard." I replied. "The safety of this city is top priority. No go."

"Yes sir. "Richard mounted his horse and left."

Fidi came down to the stairs and got on the wagon. "Now if you gentlemen be so kind as to escort me to the main gate. I'll give you the code there."

"Fine then, Fidi." And we escorted him towards the front gate.

"This sucks Flynn..." Rita commented. And I agree.

* * *

_**(The Front Gate)**_

"Richard told me everything, lieutenant Flynn." Sir Jurgis said as we approached the main gate. "And I have to say this completely sucks, letting Fidi leave Shizontonia in exchange for getting the barrier blastia re-started."

"I know sir, And I will take full responsibility for this and I will accept whatever discipline you see fit." I replied. "But keep in mind that he made this deal with me...Just me, understand..."

"I...see." Sir Jurgis nodded. "Once we get the codes of course... Speaking of which..." He turns to Fidi. "Mr Vanité, the code for the town's barrier blastia before you leave."

"Okay then..." Fidi replied. "But before that..." He switches on his zoikós blastia.

"Hey what do you think you're doing...?" Sir Jurgis and several others drew their swords.

"Why this, captain..." Fidi replied. "COME TO ME, OH RABID MONSTERS! I'VE GOT A CITY TO TAKE OVER! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!" Next thing you know, several large groups of various monsters crossed the bridges, or scaled over the walls or flew over them and entered the city.

"FIDI, YOU DOUBLE-CROSSER!" I angrily shouted.

"He certainly beat us to the punch, Flynn!" Sir Jurgis said as he tried to grab Fidi but. "Oh CRAP!" We saw a really large group of monsters advance across the main bridge. "Everybody back through the gate, Bar the door!"

But the monsters were moving too quickly. We were able to get in and get out of the way of the stampede, but we couldn't get the door closed.

"Our only chance now is to re-start the blastia!" Rita shouted above the din of the desperate fighting. "If anyone of want to live to see tomorrow!"

"But what about the codes...!?" I shouted back as I killed an attacking wolf.

"Screw the codes!" Rita replied. "Who do you think I am...?" She pointed her thumb at her face. "I'm Rita Mordio, genius mage! There ain't a code that I can't crack! I'll get that blastia re-started and send 'em packing!"

"Alright then... Flynn, Sodia Julia, Escort Rita back to the blastia..." Sir Jurgis ordered as he took out two attacking filifolias.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted.

"We're coming too!" Simon and Rachael said after torching a couple of giant hawks.

"Same here!" Merzhom added, after kayoing an egg-bear with his club. "Along with my boys!"

"We'll hold' em off as long as we can, guys..." Hisca started.

"Now get moving!" Chastel added.

No need to tell us twice. We ran back to the barrier blastia, taking out whatever monsters that got in our way. The Scholars had to discard their robes in order to move faster _**(Julia was wearing her librarian outfit, Simon wore a shirt and pants, Rachael wore a blouse and skirt underneath their robes BTW, Author)**_

* * *

_**(The Barrier Blastia, After a few monster fights)**_

"Well, that was most certainly fun, Flynn..." Julia commented as we FINALLY reached the barrier. We had to fight our way back to the barrier blastia.

Me and Sodia using our swords. Repede with his dagger and lightning-quick attacks.

Simon and Rachael blasting away with nearly every spell they could quickly cast.

Merzhom and his men bashing their way through with clubs, machetes, swords and axes.

And last but not least, Julia doing her damage with her daggers and martial arts. All of our weapons were red with monster blood and we were pretty well splattered.

"This is gonna be an absolutely dreadful chore getting all this blood out of my clothes..." Julia added, cleaning her eight inch daggers.

"Tell us about it DuBois..." Merzhom replied, looking at his own blood splattered clothes as well as those of his men... And me and Sodia "But better their blood than ours any day, Right...?"

"And look on the bright side, Julia..." I said. "At least its not like three years ago..."

"Kindly do not remind me, Flynn..." Julia roller her eyes. "It took me at least three baths to get the feel of those thugs of Kitano's that I killed to finally go away. Not to mention that awful lilac smell."

The only ones to not get blood splattered were Simon, Rachael and Rita. Course Simon and Rachael were fighting using spells to keep the monsters attacking them at a distance, and We all had to protect Rita because without her bodhi blastia, she couldn't defend herself.

"Aw, man, I feel like such a fifth wheel..." Rita commented on her current uselessness in the fight.

"Well I suppose you can make up for it by re-starting that blastia, Rita." Sodia replied.

"Right. Fix Blastia, save city, got it, Sodia." Rita started to climb the stairs when...

"Shoulda known you fucktards would try to get that little bitch to crack my codes..." Fidi, accompanied by a group of monsters, and Wada and his fellow Super Free members approached us(He musta sprung 'em on the way here.). "But no way in hell am I letting that happen, ain't that right, my pet..." He pats the leg of rather large monster that looks a bit like a giant tree stump with a large crater in its forehead.

"Oh my word..." Julia gasped, her gloved hand up to her mouth in surprise. "That's the very monster I shot in Keiv Moc! I think I'm gonna need bigger knives… Not to mention I left my rifle back in Halure."

"Oh really, You left that stupid cannon of yours home?" Fidi sneered at Julia. "Well that makes my whole day easier. Thanks for the info, dumbass."

"ACK! No freaking way!" Rita yelped, a look of both surprise...and anger on her young face. "It's that stupid tentacle monster Fidi tried to drug me with; The valssuwreath!" Wait! What!? That's the valssuwreath!? As Sodia would say, this just isn't my day...

"That's...The valssuwreath... Rita...?" I asked. She nodded.

"You keep that thing away from me!" Rita yelped as that monster approached. "I don't want that stupid monster licking me again!

"Well well, You don't want him licking you again, Rita..." Fidi smiled. "Well lets see if that that's the case them..." He turns to his monster. "Show her your top tentacles, boy."

The valssuwreath's red tipped green vine like tentacles emerges from the top of that beast. Each of its tips opening to reveal a long blue flapping tongue. "Keep those things away from me!" Some of those things were snaking towards Rita, causing me to back away. "Don't come any closer!"

"Hee hee hee hee... I'm gonna have some real fun with you, Rita..." Fido gloated as he watched her cower from those tentacles. "If you like these tentacles, then you REALLY love his bottom tentacles, courtesy of Charu's good friend, Tentou Honmatsu."

"No I won't!" Rita declared.

"Whip out your reproductive tentacles, my pet." And out from the bottom of that monster came about a dozen or so tentacles. Unlike the top ones, they were thicker looking, olive-green colored with brown dick shaped heads. Let's face it… Just looking at them was making me nauseous...

Rita continued ti hide behind Simon and Rachael "Oh GROSS! Keep those disgusting things away from mee!" Rita yelped. "No way I'm letting that stupid monster lick me me up...again! And I DON'T even wanna think what he has in mind for those bottom ones"

"I'm DEFINITELY gonna need some bigger knives!" Julia said. "Those things are absolutely hideous." Really...She wants to try to castrate... THAT!? "Rita, get into that building and get that blastia restarted."

"On it!" Rita replied.

"Alright enough chit chat..." Fidi said. "Monsters, deal with those guild idiots, and my former fellow scholars, and anyone that tries to help 'em."

The pack of monsters attack Merzhom's men, Repede, Simon, Rachael, and Julia while Rita dashes into the blastia building to try to get it restarted.

"Wada-san, you and your boys get your cameras ready, I'm about to give you something really good for your old man's porn mag… And any fan-art and doujinshis my master and his fellow stuthors can dream up... Alright, my pet... GRAB RITA! STRIP HER! LICK HER UP AND FUCK HER UP!"

The valssuwreath rushed after Rita. Its top tentacles descending towards her.

"RITA! LOOK OUT! MOVE!" Sodia raced towards Rita and violently shoved her out out the way of the tentacles, But she couldn't get away herself. "KYAAAAAH! LET GO OF ME!" She screamed as the slender red tipped tentacles wrapped around her and ensnared her body. The valssuwreath lifts her off the ground bringing her towards it. "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! HAAAALLLLPPPP!" She struggled and squirmed desperately in its embrace.

The valssuwreath looks a bit confused. It was expecting to grab Rita but instead it grabbed Sodia. "Oookaaayyy then...change of plans..." Fidi said. "Hold on to that girl there, Wada, have a couple of your men deal that knight."

"You got it, Fidi-san." Wada replied. "You heard him, boys..." And two of his strongest men rushed at me with swords drawn. I was forced to fight them off. "Okay, Fidi-san, he's not going anywhere. Now what.

"Okay first of all..." Fidi turns to his monster. "You will obey this person here as you would obey me, my valssuwreath. Got it...?" The beast nods as Fidi hands the zoikós blastia to Wada. "So strip that female knight lick her up, make her cum a couple of times, then give her to these fine Yurzorean gentlemen so they can gang-bang her to death. Then eat that blonde knight alive. Meanwhile, I'm gonna go into that building and deal with that little bitch once and for all." He turns to Wada. "Make sure to take pictures, so we can have something to fap to later on."

"It would my pleasure, Fidi-san" Wada bowed as Fidi turned to go after Rita. "Alright, valssuwreath, strip her of her clothes!" And the valssuwreath starts to strip Sodia as I continued to fight off his goons...

* * *

_**(End part 8)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**(Music from the 1979 Cliffhanger series)**_

_**Will Flynn be able to rescue Sodia?**_

_**Will Sodia get stripped and licked and gang-banged by the insidious Super Free gang?**_

_**Will Rita crack Fidi's evil code and re-activate the barrier blastia and save Shizontonia from being renamed Monsterburg?**_

_**Will Fidi do the sort of nasty things to Rita that only Japanese hentai writers can think up(and fap to)?**_

_**Don't you hate it when a chapter ends on a cliffhanger?**_

_**Anyhoo next chapter, Sodia gets a licking, and Julia decides to make some salad.**_

_**(Ending music from Cliffhanger)**_


	9. Tale Of Tentacle 2

_**Part 9. A tale of Tentacle II**_

* * *

_**(Barrier Blastia Plaza, Shizontonia)**_

_**(Sodia's point of view)**_

"Wada-san, you and your boys get your cameras ready, I'm about to give you something really good for your old man's porn mag… And any fan-art and doujinshis my master and his fellow stuthors can dream up... Alright, my pet... GRAB RITA! STRIP HER! LICK HER UP AND FUCK HER UP!"

The valssuwreath rushed after Rita. Its top tentacles descending towards her.

"RITA! LOOK OUT! MOVE!" I yelled as I broke off and raced towards Rita and violently shoved her out out the way of the tentacles.

Unfortunately I ended up standing in the exact same spot Rita was, and that thing ensnared me instead. "KYAAAAAH! LET GO OF ME!" I yelled in panic as the slender red tipped tentacles wrapped around me and restrained my body.

The valssuwreath lifts me off the ground and pulls me towards it. Oh my god! This thing's even scarier up close! "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! HAAAALLLLPPPP!" I struggled and squirmed desperately in its disgusting, slimy embrace.

The valssuwreath looks a bit confused. It was expecting to grab Rita but instead it grabbed me. "Oookaaayyy then...change of plans..." Fidi said. "Hold on to that girl there, Wada, have a couple of your men deal that knight."

"You got it, Fidi-san." Wada replied. "You heard him, boys..." And two of his strongest men rushed at sir Flynn with swords drawn. He was forced to fight them off. "Okay, Fidi-san, he's not going anywhere. Now what?"

"Okay first of all..." Fidi turns to his monster. "You will obey this person here as you would obey me, my valssuwreath. Got it...?"

The beast nods as Fidi hands the zoikós blastia to Wada.

"So strip that female knight." Say WHAT!? "Lick her up..." Oh EWWW! "Make her cum a couple of times..."

Oh no, I'm gonna be RAPED! "Then give her to these fine Yurzorean gentlemen so they can gang-bang her to death." I'm REALLY gonna be RAPED!

"Then eat that blonde knight alive. Meanwhile, I'm gonna go into that building and finish off that little bitch once and for all." Oh, Noooo…

He turns to Wada. "Make sure to take pictures, so we can have something to fap to later on." Why you bunch of sick criminals. I hope you all get what's coming to you all!

"It would my pleasure, Fidi-san" Wada bowed as Fidi turned to go after Rita. "Alright, valssuwreath, strip her of her clothes!" And the valssuwreath starts to strip me of my armor as sir Flynn's forced to watch... "Oh yeah, and drug her up while you're at it. Have fun... Make sure to take pictures, boys..."

"Now where did Rita Go?." Fidi said. Then he saw her run into that barrier blastia building. "Of course. Rita! I'm coming for you!" He runs past both me and that monster and heads up the stairs after Rita.

While he was doing that, that horrid monster pushed one of its tentacles into my mouth. "NNGH! MMN! MMN! MMMMN!" Was all I could say as that nasty tentacle swirled its tongue around mine. "MMN! MMN! MMN! MMN! MMN!" I shook my head violently left and right before I was able to finally... "PUAH!"... Spit that thing out.

"Oh come now, missy, don't spit it out..." Wada said. "It was getting good..."

"I'll make you pay for this, Wada..." Flynn said struggling against those two thugs attacking him.

"Whatever, Scifo-kun... Keep going, valssuwreath..." Wada ordered the monster.

"WAAH!" I yelped. "Don't slide Those things under my armor!" That thing was slipping its tentacles under my clothes. And some of them was unbuckling my armor. Making my pauldrons(shoulder guards), cuirasses(chest guard), vambraces(arm guards), gauntlets(armored gloves), faulds(hip guard), and greaves(shin guards) fall off and clang on the ground. Leaving me in my brown tunic and black shorts. "...AAHN?" ACK! It's licking the back of my neck! GROSS! "...Stop that! Hey! AH!" And it's licking my crotch, I can feel it through my shorts, DOUBLE GROSS!

"Oh no, You bloody well don't!" Suddenly I saw Julia racing towards me, a machete in each hand. She skidded to a stop between me and that monster. "UNHAND HER!" She jumps up and slashes the tentacles that were holding me and licking me, freeing me from that monster. I think she must have just used a 'Hawk Accent' arte.

"Ungh!" I grunted as I hit the ground.

"Sodia, are you okay?" Julia asked as she fended off more of those tentacles.

I couldn't answer right away because... "Ohyuckyyuckyyuckyyuckyyucky!" I was frantically getting those tentacles she cut offa me. Oh ZAUDE! I didn't think they'd feel even more gross dead than they were alive.

"I'll take that as a yes, Sodia." Julia continued to fend off that thing. "Go help Flynn! I'll cover you! and turn this son of a bitch into tentacle salad!"

"Right, Julia, good luck.." I replied.

"Don't need luck, Sodia, just the right size knives." Julia swung her borrowed machetes, severing two more top tentacles. "And maybe Repede..." Repede runs up and joins her, knife in his mouth.

"GRRRRRR!" He grows at the valssuwreath.

_**(Julia's Point of view)**_

"Curse you, DuBois! How dare you interrupt mt fun!" Wada yelled at me, jumping up and down like an angry child. "You'll pay for that with your body! Valssuwreath! Grab her!"

Three or more of those tentacles came shooting at me, but I quickly jumped to my right and took them out with a fast downward slash. Two more came at my right, but I spun back on my left heel and hacked those two clean off.

While I was chopping up the tentacles, Merzhom joined the fight and both him and Repede struck that beast from the sides. "TAKE THIS, UGLY!" Merzhom roared as he smashed that beast's side with that great spiked club of his..., causing it to stagger several feet from him.

"GRRRRR! WOOF WOOF! WOOF WOOF!" Then Repede tore into its other flank, slashing it with his dagger and then followed up by using a Crescent Fang arte.

"Is that all you got, ugly...?" Merzhom said, readying his club to mast in that valssuwreath's face.

I simply wished he didn't say that. That's just tempting fate.

"Valssuwreath! Use your speshul fart attack to deal with those three!" Wada ordered.

And sure enough, that thing went and released a noxious cloud of greenish gas from its bottom that smelled EVEN worse than that cure for its drool! Oh, GODS! THE SMELL! I feel like I'm about to pass out!

"Now seize her! And make her squirm!"

Next thing I know I felt my arms being pressed right up to my sides. I can't move them! I look down and see why; that revolting monster used that greenish smelly cloud it farted to catch me unawares and wrapped my upper body in its top tentacles, causing me to drop my machetes "WHAAAH!" I yelped in surprise at being suddenly restrained!

"Let me go, you accursed creature!" I yelled as I struggled in its rather tight embrace. Oh, You've absolutely got to be kidding me! Those tentacles I cut off earlier? They grew back whole! And they're coming towards me!

"Licky licky time, DuBois." Wada grinned. "Let's start with your privates."

"Oh shit! Keep away from me, you disgusting things!" I protested as I struggled and squirmed in its slimy embrace trying to get away! But I don't think that damn thing's going to listen! Now I know how Rita, Devons, and Sodia felt. "...Hyaaah!...*shudder*..." I just felt one of those revolting things lick the back of of my neck just below my right ear with it's blue slimy tongue "Ack! Ah! Ewww!"

Oh GROSS! And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. I felt several more of those slimy top tentacles go inside my skirt, slither up between my legs, then I felt them open up my bloomers and…

"NYAAAH!" I felt them licking both my you-know-what and my... "EEEEEK!...*KER SHUDDER*..." you-know-where! And they felt EVEN slimier than the one licking my neck! "Stop that!...WHAAAH! Slimy! SLIMY! EWW! AAH!"

"Mwa ha ha ha! Look at her squirm" Wada gloated and fapped himself as I was now frantically struggling and squirming, desperately trying to break loose! I gotta get out of this accursed thing's grip before it either makes me... for lack of a better word... cum! Or decide to start using it's bottom tentacles! Or just plain eats me!

Then the tentacle that was licking the back of my neck pushed itself into my mouth! "NNGH! MMM! MMBH! MMMN!"

I noticed a familiar sweet taste inside my mouth. I think I'm gonna be sick! It's really trying to drug me! I felt my head start to spin! I started to violently shake my head left and right until I was able to "PUAH!" spit it back out.

"Feisty little bitch aren't you." Wada said. "But it won't help you. You're mine, DuBois! Mine!"

"I don't think so, Wada!" Flynn suddenly spun Wada around and floored him with a steel-clad haymaker to the jaw. "C'mon, Sodia!" Both him and Sodia ran towards me, Their swords splattered in red.

"Nngh! Guh! Flynn! Sodia! AAH! EEK!" I yelled back, still struggling with those revolting tentacles. "AAH! MAKEITSTOP! MAKEITSTOP! MAKEITSTAAAHP!"

Sodia used a 'Dividing Edge' arte to slash up the tentacled that were both restraining me and licking me. While Flynn struck at the Valssuwreath using a 'Tiger Blade' arte.

At that point, Merzhom struck at that disgusting creature with that gigantic club of his. "EAT THIS, ASSHOLE!"...knocking it onto its side.

"How do ya like that, you bastard!" Merzhom growled.

"_*GRRRRRR! WOOF WOOF WOOF!*_" Repede snarled as he dashed towards the beast, slicing away at its tentacles and flanks.

"Oh ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!" I quickly pulled of the tentacles that were restraining me. As well as shaking off the ones that were entwined around my legs. I swear they felt even worse dead and limp than alive, writhing and licking. And may I add, "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!" as I kicked them away from me. "Icky icky icky icky icky!" Now I know how Rita, Devons and Sodia felt. Those now dead tentacles felt EVEN worse than those horrid worm Muttations that almost killed me years ago! OH GROSS! I couldn't get those things off fast enough!

Next thing I knew, We were falling back as that monster released another fart cloud. None of us wanted to get caught up in that putrid fog, and the tentacles that were writhing around in it. ESPECIALLY me and Sodia...

...Who activates her spell circle. "Come, oh silver light... ANGEL RING!" Which strikes the valssuwreath with a compressing circle of powerful burning light magic. "Grab me, will you." She snarled as that thing bellowed.

"Hey, kid, you okay...?" Merzhom asked as that greenish, smelly cloud finally cleared, and that accursed monster got back on its feet. "It sounded like that frigger was having its way with you."

"woof!" Repede added.

"Hah...Hah..." I panted. "I think so, Merzhom... Right now, I'm feeling a bit dizzy in my head... Hah... hah... I bit tingly in my breasts and privates... Damn thing managed to drug me..." Oh great... I am so looking forward to tasting that sex addict antidote... NOT!

"But most importantly... Hah...Hah... I... Am...Very... PISSED OFF!" I glared angrily at that blasted beast. "OOOOOOOOOOH!"

How dare that disgusting abomination molest me, a noble of Zaphias with its disgusting slimy licking tentacles! OOOOOOOOOOH! THAT IS IT! I'm gonna cut off every one of its frigging tentacles... And stab its eyes out!

"Everyone, stay back! That revolting monster's MINE!" And without so much as a second thought, I dashed towards the monster, picked up the borrowed machetes and charged at that disgusting valssuwreath, machetes spinning…

"GRAAAAAH! MAIM! MANGLE! KILL!" I snarled, jumping over a bottom tentacle, stabbing it with my borrowed machetes, slicing it clean off.

Another bottom tentacle came at me from behind, I simply inserted a machete right in its opening, then I pinned it with my foot and... hacked it off at the top of its loop.

Then several top tentacles came right at me. They wound around my left arm. I quickly pinned them with my foot, pulling them tight and...chopped them off with my right machete.

As I Pulled the severed tentacles off my arm(Ew ew ew ew ew ew!), a bottom tentacle came right at me. I blocked it my machetes... edge on... causing the tentacle to split into four spiralling back over itself, you'd have to see it to believe it.

After slashing and hacking my way through them like a mad buzz-saw, severed tentacles and glittery sap flying all over the place, I was finally face to...um...face with that revolting monster. "FOR RITA!" I shouted as I chopped off its left front leg. "FOR SODIA!" I chopped off its right front leg. "FOR DEVONS! AND ME! DIIIEEE!" I plunged my machetes deep into its evil red eyes, blinding that disgusting monster. I swirled my machetes in that thing's sockets trying to find its vile brain.

That monster was bellowing in pure pain, trying with its back legs to get away from the vicious four-eyed human buzz-saw(namely me) that was causing it searing terrible(and deserved) PAIN.

"Julia, get clear!" I heard Simon shout out. I turned to see that both he and Rachael were about to perform an advanced fire spell.

"We're gonna try to incinerate that monster!" Rachael added, gripping Simon's bodhi blastia in order to enhance the spell.

Well no need to tell me twice, seeing as fire in the one thing that can stop regeneration. "Okay, turn that asshole into a pile of smoldering ash!" I replied as I pulled out the machetes and got clear of their line of fire.

Simon and Rachael intensified their combined spell-circle. "O merciless conflagration, burn the very souls of our enemies! CRIMSON FLARE!" A large, and rather hot sphere of flaming spinning death fell towards the valssuwreath, slamming into it and incinerating the beast in its scorching, red hot wrath. In mere moments it was nothing more than a pile of smoldering glittery ash and soot.

Let's hope that disgusting creature stays dead for good this time. HUMPH!

"Well guess that takes care of that..." Merzhom said, poking the ash pile with his club. "You know, kid, are you sure you're not in the right line of work...?" He asked.

"What do you mean by that, Merzhom...?" I inquired.

"The way you tore into that monster, sending severed tentacle parts flying all over the place..." He looks at the trail of chopped up tentacles leading up to the ash pile. "The Hunting Blades coulda used someone like ya... Just saying..."

"I appreciate the compliment..." I smiled. "But I'd much rather be a humble maid and librarian back at the castle." I looked over at the blastia tower and noticed that Flynn was now handcuffing Wada, And several gild goons were heading up the stairway to catch Fidi.

Speaking of which...Just then there was a small explosion, and we saw what looked like a scholar come flying out, his robes smoldering as he screamed… "YAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!". Something tells me that a certain genius mage just got reunited with her favorite blastia.

Before we could do anything, He runs over to Flynn and Wada and retrieves his zoikós blastia. "F...Fidi-san...What happened...?" Wada asked as Fidi backed away from Flynn.

"That fucking little bitch somehow managed to get her blastia back and she's trying to kill me with it!" Fidi replied.

"Gee, I wonder why, Vanité..." Flynn said. "Now drop the blastia! It's over..." He points his sword at him.

"Fidi... Come back and playyyy..." Rita emerged from the building, clanging a couple of bottles in her hand. I could tell from here that she has a few bruises and she was now wearing her bodhi blastia on her neck once more. "I'm not quite done with you, you son of a bitch..." She activates her spell circle.

"Oh, yeah..." Fidi turns on his zoikós blastia. "Valssuwreath, get over here..."

For several seconds nothing happened. Meanwhile, I picked up one of the severed dick shaped tentacles... Yuck!...Even through my gloves, I can still feel its revolting slimy ickyness, once again, YUCK!

"...Valssuwreath...?" Still nothing happens as I approached from behind Fidi.

"...VALSSUWREATH!... WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU...!"

"I'm truly sorry, but I'm afraid your pet can longer answer you, Fidi..." I answered, tossing the disgusting, slimy severed dick shaped tentacle at his feet. Then He notices a big pile of ash(C.O. Simon and Rachael) and a slightly smaller pile of severed tentacles a short distance back(C.O. Flynn Sodia, Merzhom, Repede, and Yours truly).

Fidi was completely ashen with shock. "M...My monster! Wha...What happened to it...!?"

"He ran into me, Flynn, Sodia, Merzhom and Repede, Fidi... And then Simon and Rachael..." I brandished one of my borrowed, and...glitter stained machetes at Fidi. "Any questions...?"

* * *

_**(End Part 9)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Why do I get the feeling that some of the readers are gonna want a certain deviant artist (*cough* Sinn4u *cough*) to do a series of fan art based on this chapter…**_

_**You know, in all the rule 34 tentacle-porn fan-art that I've seen in my lifetime, not once I've seen anyone make a fan-art portraying a character chopping up and killing a tentacle monster, it's always them being screwed by those things. That is until this lovely little chapter(well I suppose fan-fics can be considered a form of fan-art). If this doesn't make tentacle porn fans cry, I don't know what will... Oh yeah... MWA HA HA HA HA HA!**_

_**Anyhoo, next chapter, Rita faces **__**Fidi**__** for the fate of Shizontonia.**_


	10. Rita's Revenge

_**Part 10. Rita's Revenge**_

* * *

_**(Barrier Blastia Shizontonia, right after Sodia was grabbed)**_

_**(Rita's point of view)**_

...When I got up to the control panel, first thing I noticed that it was turned off, obviously. So I re-activated it in order to bring up the holographic screen.

Once the screen came up there is a message; **'Warning, Shizontonia Barrier Blastia locked out. Please input code'**. "Alrighty then..." I said to myself. "...Let's get started..."

And no sooner did I press the first letter... another message flashed on the screen; **'You pressed the wrong letter! ****N****ice going you fucking retard, you have thirty seconds to press the right one before the barrier blastia becomes completely inoperable and can never be turned on again' **

Say what!? Was Fidi out of his frigging mind!? If that happens, Shizontonia will be lost forever! "Dammit, Fidi! Are you out of your damn skull!" I was frantically pressing every button on the screen, until, right at the last second, I finally pressed the correct letter and the countdown stopped.

"Oh, man that was waaay to close..." I said, leaning on the panel and wiping my forehead. "That damn idiot had to go and do that to you... Don't worry, Sharon, I'll find a way to crack this code and get you back on your feet..."

I take a look at the screen when this new message came up. **'Congratulations, one down, one hundred and ninety-nine to go... Countdown timer will now reset...'** Wait a sec... a 200 word code...? You're kidding me... and if I get one wrong, I start the countdown to Shizontonia's death. Oh man, this is gonna suck.

I lift up the panel cover to see if there's any way to safely bypass that crazy-ass code... No such luck, looks like I'll have to work on that code, good thing I'm a fast typer. I close the panel and start cracking that code...

"Man wish this a bit more easier..." I said to myself as I closed the panel.

"Only if you know all the letters in my 200 letter code, Rita..." A voice behind me said. I turn to it see that it belonged to none other than that jerk, Fidi Vanité. "Which I came up with when we first came to Shizontonia. I figure it'll make a good code for any blastia I lock up, don't you agree...?"

"Was It also a good idea to rig this blastia to shut down permanently, you jackass!?" I angrily replied. "That'll put an end to the whole city, turning it into a ghost town all over again!"

"HA HA HA HA! That 's my backup plan, you little bitch!" Fidi sneered. "To discourage anyone else from trying to unlock that blastia! They'd be too scared to even attempt it knowing they won't be able to think clearly enough to get to the right letter."

"Not necessarily, jackass..." I replied. "...If I get the wrong letter, I can just go through the whole keyboard top to bottom til I hit the right one, and I know that timer will always reset."

"My my, aren't you the clever little girl, Mordio..." Fidi patronizingly replied. "I can tell from that you might pull that off... But..."

There's always a but.

"...This is far as you go, you cheating bitch!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a chea..." I replied before "GHUUCK!" I felt something wound tight around my neck. Fidi has used a whip right on my neck and it's chocking me!

"You dared to talk back to me and figure out how to crack my code...?" Fidi pulled on his whip, pulling me face to face to him. "Looks like I'll have to make you show me some respect... Starting with this..."

He slaps me several times, then punches me in the stomach. I felt the air rush out of my lungs as I fell to my knees. "That's for punching me in the stomach earlier..." He tugs on his whip pulling me up into a kneeling position.

"Ghack...Ggggh... Urrgh..." Was all I could say as the whip squeezed on my neck choking me.

"Now what shall I do with you..." Fidi smiled evilly. "I suppose you will...DIE! HA HA HA HA HA!"

He pulls on his whip again. I can feel myself slowly blacking out from lack of oxygen. Is this how it's gonna end...?

"But first things first, I Gonna take both you and my valssuwreath out to the woods outside town and we're gonna complete my master's doujinshi. I'll have my monster strip you and molest you til you come twice, then...well you know. Muh ha ha ha ha. I'll make be my slave and have you call me 'Master'. And you won't care that you're a slave, you'll just want to feel good as possible."

He eases up on the whip and I can feel myself breathe again. "How do you like that...?"

"Yeah...? Well how do you like this..." I suddenly punched him in the nuts. "GET BENT, ASSHOLE!" And I gave him another punch to the nuts.

"EEEYYYAAARRRGGGHHH!" Fidi screamed in a high pitched voice. "HOW DARE YOU!" He lifts me up by the neck, choking me as I clawed at his arm.

Then he slams me hard on the floor. "GNNGH!" I grunted as he pinned me down, his hind squeezing my neck as he pulled down my shorts.

"That fucking does it, you little bitch!" Fidi snarled, his voice returning to normal. "I'm gonna fucking rape you as I slowly choke the life out of you..."

I felt something near my left hand. I quickly grab for it, it felt heavy, good, so I smashed it in his face. It turns out it was the book for blastia formulas. It stunned that jackass long enough for me to grab Charlotte, and get free and quickly get some distance.

"Why you..." Fidi angrily growled. "That does it! I'm gonna kill you with your own blastia and rape your still warm cor...Huh...?"

He notices that his arm was covered in scratches where I clawed at it earlier getting back... "Looking for this, ass-wipe...?" Charlotte.

I pull off the whip that was still around my neck and re-unite Charlotte on my neck. I quickly fire up a spell circle. "My turn! O din of this modest land...STONE BLAST!" Several softball sized stones shot up from the ground, hitting that jerk in the face and body and one even struck him in his...

"EEEWWWAAAHHH! MY DICK! MY DIIICCCKKK!" Fidi squealed in a super high pitched voice, tears squirting out of his eyes.

"And here's another one! O flickering blaze burn... FIREBALL!" I launched several balls of fire at him, hoping to give him a taste of where he's going.

He somehow manages to set up a magic barrier, but that didn't stop my spell from sending him flying out the door. "YAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!" He screamed as he sailed through the air. I notices a piece of paper on the floor, it must have fallen out of Fidi's robe when I clobbered him with Stone Blast earlier.

"Huh...?" I pick it up. "...Well I'll be..." More on that later...

Looking out, I can see that his robes smoldering. He notices Flynn and Wada and quickly grabs his zoikós blastia from Wada before Flynn could do anything.

"F...Fidi-san...What happened...?" Wada asked.

"That fucking little bitch somehow managed to get her blastia back and she's trying to kill me with it!" Fidi replied, His voice still a bit high-pitched.

"Gee, I wonder why, Vanité..." Flynn smiled. "Now drop the blastia! It's over..." He points his sword at him.

I picked up a couple of bottle and start clanging them together, hey, I though it was cool at the time. "Fidi... Come back and playyyy..." I emerged from the building, clanging the bottles in my hand. "I'm not quite done with you, you son of a bitch..." I activated my spell circle.

"Oh, yeah..." Fidi turns on his zoikós blastia. "Valssuwreath, get over here..."

Oh, great, he's summing that stupid monster. Good, I wanna burn that thing too. For several seconds nothing happened.

"...Valssuwreath...?" Still nothing happens.

"...VALSSUWREATH!... WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU...!" That's what I'd like to know, so I can burn it of course.

"I'm truly sorry, but I'm afraid your pet can longer answer you, Fidi..." Julia, completely splattered in glittery goo, answered, tossing a severed dick shaped tentacle at his feet. Then He notices a big pile of ash and a slightly smaller pile of severed tentacles a short distance back. Wait a sec... don't tell me...? That's just not fair...I wanted to kill it myself...!

Fidi was completely ashen with shock. "M...My monster! Wha...What happened to it...!?"

"He ran into me, Flynn, Sodia, Merzhom and Repede, Fidi... And then Simon and Rachael..." Julia brandished one of her borrowed, and...creature stained machetes at Fidi. "Any questions...?"

"You...killed...my… masters monster...?" Fidi asked, looking totally exasperated.

"We did, Vanité..." Simon answered, spell circle charged.

"And chopping up all those tentacles..Especially those absolutely revolting bottom tentacles with those machetes was rather satisfying." Julia added. "Oh, did you want them back, sir...?" She asks some guild guy...

...Who looks at the rather gacked-up and still dripping machetes.

Is it just me or does one of those machetes have a large red eyeball still attached to it…? Ewww…

"Um...You keep 'em, miss." He replied. "Aheh heh heh..."

"Well, looks like you now own a pair of machetes, Julia..." Flynn commented. He turns back to Fidi. "Do you have anything to say before you cart you and Wada away...?"

Fidi looked around at us. Looking at me, Simon and Rachael as we kept our spell circles charged in case he tried anything funny.

Then he looks at Flynn, Julia, that dog, Merzhom and his men. "Looks like you got us, Scifo... Or you would have if I didn't do this..."

He hits a button on his zoikós blastia. "COME TO ME, GIANT HAWKS, AND TAKE ME AND WADA AWAY!" Two giant hawks suddenly swooped down, grabbed Fidi, and Wada by the shoulders and carried them off.

"This isn't over Rita Mordio!" And soon they were out of sight. No fair! I wanted to mess up that jerk some more, not to have him get away like some karmic escape artist, DAMMIT!

"Dammit, He got away again!" Flynn angrily threw his sword on the ground. "And we still don't have the codes to re-activate the blastia..."

"You mean these codes, rookie..." I showed him the paper containing some two hundred letters and said 'blastia code' just above 'em. "Got 'em while I was clobbering that bastard..."

"Nice work, Rita..." Flynn smiled. "Now let's get that barrier back up..."

"Right..." I replied... With the code I...borrowed from that jerk, Fidi, I was able to finally get Sharon back up and running. We looked outside to see the barrier re-form and cover the city, We could hear the panicked cries of monsters fleeing the barrier and stampede back into the forest.

"Right then, me, Rachael, Rita, and the other scholars will stay here to guard the barrier blastia and make sure it's running properly." Simon said.

"Okay, Simon..." Flynn replied. "Meanwhile, I'll go report to sir Jurgis(if he's still alive) and get both Sodia and Julia treated for Tentacle Syrup drugging."

"Good idea, Flynn..." I said. "Hey Rachael, help me get rid of those chopped up tentacles." And me and Rachael, along with some of Merzhom's men gathered up the tentacles Julia chopped up into a pile and burned them. YUCK! Handling them was gross, icky and sticky. Looks like we'll have to wash up afterwords...

* * *

_**(Knight HQ, Sometime later)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

"... And that's my report on today's incident at the barrier blastia, sir Jurgis, sir Schwann, oh I mean Raven." I gave my report.

"Well, kid I'll admit the day was quite a hum-dinger." Raven replied.

I should've mentioned it earlier, but me, Julia, Sir Jurgis, and more recently, Sodia know about Raven's real identity as captain Schwann of the Schwann Brigade.

"I'd never thought I'd found myself up to my neck in monsters again. This time, I ran out of arrows. That's never happened before."

"woof." Repede barked.

"And it was a good thing that you got the barrier blastia back up in time, lieutenant Flynn." Sir Jurgis said. Although quite a few of our men were wounded, thankfully there were no fatalities in either the knights nor the civilians despite the severity of the monster attack. We were pretty lucky in that regard.

"But still, to lose that criminal, Fidi Vanité..." sir Jurgis shakes his head. "That's not gonna look too good on your record."

"whine" Repede moaned.

"I understand, sir..." I acknowledged. "I'll see to it it won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't, Flynn." Sir Jurgis replied. Then he turns his attention to Raven. "Captain Schwann, and that's whom I'm addressing even though you're dressed as Raven, you've no doubt heard about lady Estellise's recent and unusual behavior and Ragou's recent rise in the ranks of nobility in the last few weeks..." It must be very important is sir Jurgis is addressing Raven as sir Schwann, even though he's still dressed as Raven.

"Yeah, Julia's given me the basic rundown the other day..." Raven replied. "Even don Whitehorse's curious about Ragou's fast climb in the ranks. So whatever's goin' on over there is as much a Union concern as it is an Imperial Knight's concern..."

"Even more so after master Ioder's kidnapping..." Sir Jurgis added. "My brigade won't be able to return to Zaphias for a few more weeks until we're relieved by the Johann brigade."

"So, basically, Ya want me, or rather, ya want Schwann ta do some snoopin' around the castle and dig up some dirt on her ladyship, huh...?" Raven asked.

"Well that's the Idea, Raven..." Sir Jurgis answered before looking at me. "Flynn, you're dismissed, why not go check up on Sodia and Julia. I think they should be getting the medicine right about now..."

"Yes, sir." I saluted. "Come on, Repede." And me and Repede left the office and headed over to the infirmary.

* * *

_**(The Infirmary)**_

_**(Sodia's point of view)**_

_**(Note; Both Sodia and Julia are wearing pajamas in this scene, Author)**_

"Okay, you two, drink this, please." The doctor said, giving us the antidote for that tentacle monster's slimy drool. We both drank down that beet-red liquid... Oh, God...!

"AW YUCK!" I winched my face in pure disgust after drinking down that beet red antidote "This stuff taste as bad as it smells!"

"UUGH!" Julia said after taking that nasty stuff as well. "I'll never get over this absolutely revolting taste. But look on the bright side, Sodia, It could've been a LOT worse."

"A LOT worse...?" I replied, clutching my still churning stomach. "I was almost sexually assaulted by a tentacle monster. I swear I can still feel its tongues slapping around in my mouth and touching my…" I felt my face turn red as I remembered where that thing...*shudder*... touched me.

"...*shudder*... Don't remind me..." Julia shuddered. "...That revolting monster did just give me a REALLY good reason why I absolutely hate being...licked in those places... *shudder*... But I did sort him out in the end."

"Yeah I saw..." I smiled, recalling only a couple hours ago watching her introduce that disgusting monster to her own brand of machete mayhem. "Thanks for rescuing me... But still I feel so violated, I'll never get married now..." I got up from my bed and leaned against the wall.

"Miss Fortescue, you probably shouldn't be doing that." The doctor warned.

"Leave me alone for a sec..." I replied and started my curse. "Tentacle monsters should just disappear. Tentacle monsters should just disappear. Tentacle monsters should just disappear. Tentacle monsters should just disappear. This. Just. Isn't. Our. Day." Let's face it, what happened to us today, being sexually molested by a slimy tentacle monster, just confirms my suspicions; I've been cursed by the Quoi Woods.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to add… Gary-Stus should disappear too, Gary-Stus should disappear too, Gary-Stus should disappear too, Gary-Stus should disappear too..."

"Yeah, me, Rita and Devons also want to see those revolting things go bye-bye as well… As well as the glittery blooded things that brought them here." Julia said. Just then, sir Flynn came into the infirmary along with Repede.

"Good afternoon you two..." Sir Flynn greeted. "How are you doing...?"

"I'm feeling a bit queasy right now, sir Flynn..." I replied, sitting back down on my bed. "Me and Julia just took some of that antidote that Simon and her made the other day... Ugh... that stuff was awful."

"woof woof" Repede sat down beside me and I petted him on the head.

"Uh, huh... Let me have a look at your eyes, miss Fortescue..." The doctor that gave us the antidote said. "Alright, they're no longer dull. How do you feel, other than your queasy stomach...?"

"My head feel kind of normal, and I'm no longer feeling tingly in my breasts and... that other place..." I answered, pointing at my crotch. The doctor then checked Julia. She was also normal.

"Julia, I wanted to personally thank you for saving me from that stupid monster earlier." I said.

"Well...I suppose you're welcome, Sodia." Julia rep[lied. "And It was rather nice of you and Flynn to return the favor."

"Right, Sodia. Well better get back to work, you two rest up for now..." Sir Flynn turned to leave.

* * *

_**(An hour or so later, as sundown approached)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

"Lieutenant Sodia Fortescue, reporting for duty, sir!" Sodia saluted, once more back in her full armor. "What are my orders, sir Flynn."

"Acknowledged, lieutenant Sodia." I saluted back. "As for our orders, it's a standard patrol around town to make certain it's secure from today's monster attack."

"Yes, sir!" Sodia replied.

"Mind if I tag along, Flynn...?" Julia approached, once again wearing her now cleaned up librarian outfit. "It would be so kind of you to escort me back to the blastia tower to see how things are going."

"Sure thing, Julia." I replied, and we started our patrol by heading over to the blastia tower...

...As we approached, we saw the new foreman, a fifteen year old girl wearing a scarlet tunic, goggles and a collar-style bodhi blastia giving orders. "Okay, let's adjust that antennae five degrees due north..." Rita ordered. "Well well, look who's back. How's it going, rookie...?" She notices us approach.

"Looks like everything's quieting down right now, Rita..." I replied. "And we were able to de-drug both Sodia and Julia. How's the blastia."

"You mean Sharon here...?" Rita thumbs at the barrier blastia in question. "A few more adjustments, and she'll be running great."

"Just let us know if you're planning to re-boot the barrier..." I suggested. "So we can make sure to post extra guards at the gates."

"Yeah yeah, okay..." Rita replied just as we saw a man and a woman, accompanied by their daughter, all three carrying apples approach.

"Hey there, Repede!" Emma squealed with delight and ran up to Repede.

"woof woof" Repede happily barked.

"Now, Emma, don't run like that, you'll spill your apples." Emma's mother, Caroline called out.

"Who are they...?" Rita asked.

"The little girl's Emma..." Julia answered. "And that's her parents over there, Caroline and Jack. They're farmers that came back from Heliord. You three look okay considering..."

"Yeah, it was pretty close." Jack said. "We almost ended up monster chow if it wasn't for you guys." We saved them from a big group of wolves and axe-beaks when we were making our way to the blastia during Fidi's monster attack. "So as a token of our appreciation, we're giving you some free apples today."

"Thank you, Jack." I replied. We each took an apple, they were pretty good.

"Mommy, Daddy! What's that!?" Emma pointed up at the sky. We looked up to see this... blue flying monster silhouetted against the fading sky.

"Rita, are you sure the barrier's on?"

"I'm positive, Flynn..." Rita replied, looking at this blue monster. "Hey...hold on... could I borrow your binoculars..." She borrows my binoculars and looks at the monster. "Hey, there's someone riding it...Here..." She returns my binoculars and I look through them.

Sure enough, there was someone riding that monster. It didn't look like Fidi, and whoever it was was wearing a rather unusual suit of white armor and was welding an elaborate spear.

The monster and its rider then turn north and fly away. "Something tells me that's no normal monster, guys. It obviously wasn't affected by the barrier, that's for sure. Just what was it...?" That's what I'd like to know too…

We headed over to the library. There were some things that we left there what me and Julia wanted to pick up… Namely a diary and a handful of doujinshis. Yeah, we substituted them with a ruined book and some old magazines earlier today. Well what Fidi doesn't know...

* * *

_**(In the sky above Shizontonia)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

"Are you sure that's where you detected that Hermes blastia, Ba'ul...?" The rider asked, looking down at the small group of people gathered near the barrier blastia.

"_Yes, Judith..."_ The young entelexeia replied telepathically. "_I sensed its presence earlier today, but now it appears it is no longer here_."

"Can you follow it's trail...?" Judith asked.

"_It appears to head due north..._" Ba'ul replied. "_But then the trail stops. It's possible it might have switched off._"

"Well, let's check where you lose the trail, Ba'ul. See if I could find some clues." Judith suggested.

"_Good idea..._" Ba'ul agreed. "_It appears we're drawing a bit of a crowd down there..._"

"...Heh heh heh... I agree Ba'ul..." Judith giggled. "Let's get out of here..." And they fly north, through the barrier and towards a couple of roosting...and somewhat confused giant hawks several miles away.

* * *

_**(Zaphias, a few weeks later)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

It's a couple of days now since we got back to Zaphias. Me and Julia returned to the castle, Repede headed back to the lower Quarter. And after staying over night, Rita, Simon, Rachael and the other scholars headed on towards Deidon hold, heading back to Aspio.

"Welcome home Flynn! Welcome home Julia!" Lady Estellise greeted us as we entered the main hall. "I really missed you two..." She hugged the both of us... Other than that cheap looking hairpin, she looked perfectly normal, even her eyes were shiny.

The following day I had to arrest Yuri for getting into a fight with Adecor and Boccos when they were collecting taxes. Got punched in the face when I tried to calm him down. I was walking across the main plaza when..."Flynn!" Lady Estellise called out when she saw me in the courtyard.

"Lady Estellise." I replied, turning to face her, showing a bruise on my left cheek.

"Oh! Your face! What happened?" Lady Estellise asked.

"Oh...yeah, me and Yuri had a little..." I noticed what lady Estellise was wearing. "Um, lady Estellise, why are you wearing that?" I point at her outfit which was a white open top bodice with shoulder cuffs and pink trim worn over a red floor length slit skirt that showing off her left leg.

Last time I saw that outfit, Gradana was making Julia wear it on the night he got arrested three years ago "No offense, lady Estellise, but that outfit just isn't...you."

Never mind the outfit, Flynn." Lady Estellise replied, examining my bruise. "You and Yuri? Did you fight?" She asked.

"I meant to say an argument..." I answered. "When I told him to calm down...Pow! It isn't that bad, I've had worse." I smiled to reassure her.

"Still...Let me heal it..." Lady Estellise said and she started to fix Flynn's cheek. "Holy power come to me, First Aid." There, all done.

I take her hand away from my face. "Lady Estellise!... You're using too much of your power in public..." I scolded. "Magic with no bodhi-blastia, even a dummy..." Just where is her bodhi blastia anyway...?

"Oh...Well...I'm sorry, just...Say..." Lady Estellise apologized when we realized that we were still...

"Oh..." Holding hands. We both blushed.

"So, Flynn, I was wondering...What happened up in Shizontonia?" She asked, but before I could answer...

Councilmen Nero and Bruno showed up. "Thank goodness, there you are" Nero said.

"There, I will say... That will be all, Flynn..." Bruno added, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Lady Estellise. It's about time..." Nero told her.

"...I know..." She replied. "Flynn, we'll talk later..."

"Yes..." I replied as she walked away with Nero and Bruno following. "_They're from the Council...Have the monitoring by the Knights been loosened or...?__"_ I thought to myself… But mt train of thought was suddenly interrupted when…

"Flynn..." I heard Julia call to me. I turn to face her. She had a really worried look on her face. "...I just finished the three 'Mangetsu Santan' Doujinshis… You need to know something, Especially after what I just saw with you, lady Estellise and those two councilmen..."

* * *

_**(The End?)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**And so we come to the end of Tangled Tentacles, A fan-fic made to resolve Valssu's Tale of Tentacle doujinshi. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did making it.**_

_**Well now that doujinshi's taken care of, it's high time I attacked Mangetsu Santan, and resolved that sucker... **_

_**Aaaaannnnndddd that's it.**_


End file.
